I Will
by yesfangirlingismylife
Summary: Sequel to 'I Try.' You need to read that one first to understand this one at all. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**I Will**

_Helloooo my lovelies. I figured you guys would want a sequel since I left you guys hanging XD So… I guess I'll write since you all are so demanding. Jk. I really really wanted to write this. But since you guys seem to like it, I'm continuing it for you guys because I love you ;) _

_**MANDATORY TO READ 'I Try' OKAY?! OKAY. YOU'LL BE SO LOST IF YOU DON'T.**_

**Tobias P.O.V.**

_I'm not giving up on us, Tris. I promise._

I open my apartment door and slide down against it once it's closed. She's gone. She's actually gone. I put my face in my hands as tears stream down my cheek. The only person I ever loved, gone. And I don't even know if she's coming back. I try calling her and it goes to immediate voicemail. She must not have reception wherever she is. I get in my truck and speed to her house.

I knock on the door and it flies open, Natalie is standing there, eyes red, just like mine. "Where's Tris?" I say.

She shakes her head. "She's gone, sweetie. Somewhere in Ohio."

"She can't—she can't be gone!" I grip my hair and pace down the porch.

"Why don't you come in?" she asks.

"I can't," I shake my head. "I have to tell the others." I walk back to the truck and drive to Zeke's. Everyone is already there, there's no school tomorrow; there's too much snow. I pull in the driveway. I run up to the door and knock on it repeatedly.

"Hey Four—whoa dude, are you crying?" Uriah asks and laughs.

"I swear to god, if you don't shut your mouth right now you will regret it," I say as I grab his shirt. I let him go and walk into their living room where everyone is.

They see me walk in and Zeke says, "Whoa dude. Pause the movie." Will does. "What's wrong? I've known you for years and I haven't seen you cry once."

"Tris."

"What?! There's no way she'd break up with you! She's crazy in love with you!" Chrissy yells.

"This is the part where you find out my real name." I hand Zeke the note and they gather around him. They are all tearing up by the time they finish.

"So, Tobias—" Chrissy begins.

"No, you'll still call me Four," I demand.

"Four, what are we going to do?" Chrissy sobs. I just hug her, us both crying.

"I don't know, Chris. We'll find her." **(A/N No TobiasxChris, they just both loved her. Fourtris forever!)**

"Okay," she sniffles and pulls back and goes over to a jealous looking Will, but he soon softens.

"Four, I've never seen you like this. There's no way you'll last not seeing her for six months," Shauna says.

"The day that I graduate, I'm going to find her," I say.

"And we're going with you," Chrissy says. "Or, at least, I am."

"I'm coming," Uriah says the same time as Mar.

"Me too," Shauna and Zeke say.

"Of course I'm coming, I can't be the only one left here," Will says.

"When is graduation day?" I ask.

"May 9th. It's a Friday," Shauna says.

"121 days," Zeke says and everyone looks at him. "I want to get out of school!"

"If it helps, there's 10,454,400 seconds in 121 days?" Will says.

"That makes it feel longer, Will!" I say to him.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"Okay. Four, why don't you start investigating where she is?" Chris suggests.

"I have an idea!" I say. "My father worked with hers, maybe he knows where they went."

"Yes, go find out now! Go, go, go!" Chrissy yells. "No, I'm coming with you! Let's go!" We sprint out to my truck and I speed on the slippery road, probably not the best idea.

"Four, what if we don't find her?" Chrissy asks teary-eyed.

"We will, Chris," I say determinedly. "I promise."

"Tris promised too, and what if she doesn't come back if we don't find her?"

"We will Chris! I will not give up until I find her."

"Okay."

We pull into my driveway and she goes to get out, but I stop her. "Chris, you have to stay in the car."

"Why?"

"My father… he's not the nicest guy," I say not going into detail any further.

She thinks. "Fine. Hurry up, though."

I walk inside and hear, "TOBIAS?! Where is all of your shit?!"

"I moved."

"No, you do not dare defy me, my son."

"I'm not _your_ anything. Where is Andrew Prior?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because. Now where the hell is he?"

"Like I'll tell—" he begins but I punch him in the jaw. He tries to throw one back, but I block it and slam him on the ground. Why haven't I fought back before?

"Now, about that question. Mind answering it?"

"I'm not tell—"

"Look, just tell me before I punch you again."

"He's in Cleveland, Ohio," he says then falls asleep. I should've known he was already drunk.

I get up and leave happily.

"Where is she? Do you know?" Chrissy asks the second I enter the car.

"Cleveland," I say and grin. She hugs me.

"Thank you so much, Four. I'm doing this for you and me, but mostly her. She's going to go bonkers without seeing you," we laugh and I start driving.

I look beside me and realize Tris isn't in the middle seat, like she always is. Her hand usually wrapped in mine, her head leaning on my shoulder. I feel cold without her. I feel like I'm Four without her. I _am_ Four without her.

I pull into Zeke's driveway for the third time today and get out. I open the door and everyone looks at me expectantly. I grin. "She's in Cleveland." They all cheer. "We still have five more months, guys," I say pessimistically.

"Four, at least we know where she is!" Chrissy yells.

"I know," I sigh. "I'm going to go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I walk out the door and go to my truck. I still miss her head on my shoulder. I miss her hand in mine. I miss her smile. I miss _her_, in general.

I stop by a dollar store and buy a calendar. I go home, flip to May, and circle the ninth really big with a bright red marker. I may or may not have put heart in it too…

I walk to my bedroom change into pj's and flop on my bed.

The last thing I see is the picture of us on the wall hugging, where everything was perfect. In a world, where I wasn't crying myself to sleep. In a world, where I thought I had everything.

**Tris P.O.V.**

"Tris. Tris, wake up."

"Caleb? That was all a dream?"

"No. This is your father. We've arrived."

I wake up and don't say another word to him. I see a humongous wall/fence thingy that surrounds the city. My father continues on the dirt road through the farms. He rolls down the window and realize we are driving up to guards.

"Andrew Prior," my 'father' says.

"Right this way," a guard dressed in all black says. "I've been directed to lead you to the Abnegation Headquarters. So you are going to need to follow me." The guard hops on a humvee and starts driving. Andrew follows him there over the cracked bumpy roads. "This is your sector. They will lead you from there." He points to some people wearing grey, baggy clothes.

"Thank you, sir," Andrew says and gets out.

"Hello," a man says. "My name is Adam Watson. I am a leader of Abnegation. I've met you Andrew, if you remember."

"I do. This is Beatrice."

"I go by Six," I say and the man bows. I guess that's their way of greeting…? I do it back to be polite.

"How old are you, Six?"

"Seventeen, sir." Andrew may have raised me, but he raised me to respect elders.

"Okay, then you'll be picking your faction on June fifth since you are under eighteen. You pick at that age. If you were to be over eighteen, then you'd do a… mini initiation, I guess."

"Um, I'm sorry? Faction?"

"She doesn't know about this… system we have here," Andrew explains.

"Oh, well then, why don't I explain? Come to my house, it is right over there," he points and we walk.

We step in and Adam says, "Miss Prior would you like some tea? Maybe some water?"

"No thank you. My last name is Wright, by the way, sir."

"Okay then. Now, let me explain. These factions I was talking about earlier… When you are born, you are born into the faction of your parents. Or in your case since you're under eighteen, your parent chooses, then there is a thing called a Choosing Ceremony. You can either stay in the faction your parents picked, or you were born into, or you can transfer.

"There are five of these factions, you see. Amity, the peaceful, Abnegation, us, the selfless, Erudite, the intelligent, Candor, the honest, and Dauntless, the brave." _Now you're speaking my language. Dauntless is what I'm picking. _"Amity wears bright and vibrant colors, like red and yellow, etc. We, Abnegation, wear grey because we believe that colors are self-indulgent, we do not like to be noticed, and we keep to ourselves. Erudite wear blue because it is a calming color that stimulates the brain, it helps them think. Candors wear black and white, because they believe honesty is black and white. No middle. The Dauntless… they are very reckless. They wear black because they think they are 'bad,' of sorts. You pick your faction at eighteen, as I said earlier. You take a test, sort of. You go into a simulation and it suggests a faction that suits your personality. It's called the Aptitude Test. So, in five months, you'll be picking whichever life style appeals to you.

"Six, this might be hard to break to you, but once you're inside these walls, there's no getting out.

"We're going to need to get you some new clothes, since you'll be staying in Abnegation." He gets up and walks to another room somewhere.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this?" I say to Andrew.

"I knew you wouldn't come."

"Andrew, I want to go to Dauntless. There's no way I'm staying here for another five months! I you are going to trap me here for the rest of my life, I have a right to do what I want!" I say.

"Tris—"

"Six."

"How many times will you change your name? You will go to Dauntless, if you want, in five months. You can stay here until then."

I can't believe I'm going to spend the rest of my life here. I broke my promise to Caleb and Tobias. Most importantly, my mother. I promised, and I have to break it for the first time in my life.

Adam walks back into the room with a bundle of grey clothes. "These are for you, please have them."

"Thank you, sir. But if you don't mind me asking, where did you get them?"

"Six," Andrew says warningly.

"My daughter… she transferred to Amity."

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking, sir." I stuff the clothes in my duffel bag.

"It's quite fine, dear. Let me walk you to you guys' new house."

He holds open the door for us and we start walking down the sidewalk.

"This is it." He stands in front of square grey house, like every other one. These next five months will be torture.

"Thank you, Adam. We better start making ourselves at home." We walk in and I see grey. Everything grey. Except the walls. At least those are _dark _grey. Scandalous, I know!

"I'll be in room for five months, see you then." I walk upstairs. I slam door in frustration and slide against it. Then I cry. I just cry silent tears as water streams down my face. I put my hands up on my temples and breathe.

"I'm sorry, Caleb. I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry, Tobias. I'm so, so, sorry. I'm sorry Chrissy. I'm sorry Mar, Uri, Shauna, Zekey, and Willy. I never wanted to leave you guys," I whisper to myself. I wish I could use my phone, but there's no reception here. I just get it out, flip it open and look at the pictures. I start from the beginning and see Uriah on my phone bombing me with funny and stupid selfies. I chuckle and continue. Next is Chrissy and I while she was making me over, Robert must have taken those. There were huge grins on our faces; one of us must've made a joke. Next are some pictures of Tobias and I. These are the hardest ones to look at. Then I come across one that I hadn't known was on there. I'm looking at the stars outside in Zeke and Uriah's backyard. I'm lying on my back with my hands behind me. Tobias is lying next to me, but he's not looking at the stars, he's looking me. Chrissy probably took the picture. She was standing inside and the lights were on, allowing me to see our faces in the picture. He wasn't looking at me with love or desire, but hope. Hope for what, though? Hope for a future together? I know I was hoping for that. Maybe he'll track me down somehow… No, it's impossible. Somehow I'll have to find a way out. Somehow, someday, I will. I've never broken a promise, and I don't plan on it. So if there's a will, there's a way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Woohoo! Thanks for all the follows favorites and reviews!_

**Tobias P.O.V.**

May 8th. I still can't it through my head that I'll be seeing Tris on Sunday. Today is Thursday, it'll take a while to get there, and we leave on Saturday.

The last few months have been torture. I've been thinking of her non-stop. I sometimes forget to eat. I spend my every living second at the gym when I'm not a school.

_Flashback_

_I walk into the gym the week after she left. I have my Four face on ever since she left, and I haven't taken it off._

"_Hey, Four, whatever happened to your little Tris? Did you hurt her so bad she left?" _

"_Brian, don't you say one word about her." I clench my fists at me side._

"_Aw, did someone break the invincible Four?"_

_I grab a fistful of his shirt and push him against the wall. "Yeah. Everyone is breakable, no matter how much time you spend at the gym, you are. And if you say one word to anyone, to me, about her, I will _break _you. And that's a promise._

_I release his shirt, and that day, I break four punching bags, because that's just who I am. Four._

"Guys," I say breaking the silence during lunch currently. "What if we don't find Tris? I mean, Cleveland is a big city. What's the chance of magically running into her?"

"You can't think like that, Four," Chrissy shakes her head.

"You guys cleared this with your parents, right?" I ask.

"None of our parents give a shit about what we do," Uriah shrugs. I hear some sort of agreement from everyone.

"Train at 1 o'clock, right?" Will asks.

"Yeah. It goes right into Cleveland. Well, we have to walk about a mile from the train stop, but that's it. So, I'd recommend bringing a duffel bag, and that's it. And money," I say.

"All of our parents gave us money, right?" Shauna asks and everyone nods.

"We are psychotic," I say and chuckle.

"Why?" Zeke asks. "I know we are, but why do _you _think that?"

"We are leaving our lives here, living and depending on hope, just for the slim chance we find her. We are psychotic."

"Yes, we are. But we're doing it because we love her. And you, you can't live without her," Zeke says.

"Dude, did Zeke just get deep?" Uriah asks me while laughing, like he isn't even there.

"I think so," I chuckle. Notice how I haven't said laugh. I haven't laughed since she left.

Zeke must notice because he says, "Dude you never laugh or smile anymore. That's the shit that makes girls melt."

"Exactly. I haven't said one word to a girl unless it's Chrissy, Shauna, or Mar, or if I'm telling them to leave me alone. I love Tris, I haven't stopped loving her, and I probably never will."

"Four, you're in deep," Mar says to me.

"I know," I shake my head and put my face in my hands.

"C'mon, you've lasted five months. I think you can wait three more days," Chrissy says.

"I know, I know. Sunday couldn't come any slower though. Every second I waste is a second that I could be spending with her, if it wasn't for this godforsaken school. I know I sound like a lovesick puppy, but it's because I am." The bell rings just after I say that and I rush to class.

**Uriah P.O.V.**

"I know, I know. Sunday couldn't come any slower though. Every second I waste is a second that I could be spending with her, if it wasn't for this godforsaken school. I know I sound like a lovesick puppy, but it's because I am," he says and rushes off at the bell.

"You guys," I say once he's out of hearing range. "He is broken. I've never seen him like this before Tris came along and joined. Not even when Zeke and him got into a huge fight when they were sixteen and didn't talk for a week or two."

"I know," Chrissy says. "At first, I didn't think he missed her as much as me, because I was hella depressed until about a week ago, 'cause we are about to see her. He is still upset because he is focusing on everything that could go wrong."

"You guys are excited to see her right?" I ask.

"Of course!" Everyone yells.

"We love her like a sister," Zeke says. "But, Four, not so much," he chuckles.

"In that note, Tris seemed just as broken as Four," Chrissy says.

"I know, I'd hate to see how she is right now," I say.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Right now, I'm currently lying on my bed, an emotionless blob, who barely deserves to be on this earth. I'm not crying, I've lost all emotion. I keep a straight face all day; I have no one to make me laugh unless I go through my phone and look at pictures. I charge it every now and then when I feel like looking at pictures on it. It's the only reason I actually keep it, and so I can listen to music. I'm listening to Numb by Linkin Park.

_And every second I waste is more than I can take. I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, I've become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me, and be less like you. And I know I may end up failing too. But I know you were just like me, with someone disappointed in you._

I literally don't even care if Andrew was dead or alive. Just yesterday, he said he wished me and Caleb was never born. After that, I was so tempted. So tempted to just get a razor, slide it across my stomach. But I didn't. I have to be strong for Tobias.

I have to wait until I get to Dauntless to actually make a plan to escape the fence. A curious Abnegation would get pretty suspicious. Sadly, the choosing ceremony is the day before my birthday, which means it's going to take a while to make a plan to get out and they'll think I'm never coming back. As of now, it's May 10th. I would have graduated a day ago if it wasn't for Andrew. The only reason I don't go escape the fence now, is because I know I'd get caught. And that can't happen. I'd learned a lot about the factions in the past few months. Things like, Erudite is controlling, Candor has a truth serum the Erudite developed, and Dauntless has the toughest initiation, which means I already know what I'm in for. I'd rather be factionless than be in any other faction but Dauntless. And _I will _make Dauntless. No matter the expenses.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

We graduated yesterday, woohoo. I really don't care about that. I'm ecstatic right now, I get to see Tris this week. We are on the train right now on our way to Cleveland. All I brought was a duffel bag, but Chrissy had to bring two, one for clothes, and one for accessories and make-up, plus a few extra clothes she could shove in there. Natalie and Caleb are also her with us.

"Four," Uriah says.

"What?" I ask over-excitedly.

"You haven't stopped smiling for the past two hours, your face has got to hurt," he chuckles.

"Whatever," I shake my head and look down, still smiling.

"Dude, it's okay, we get that you're excited."

"Yes, Uriah, I am. I am freaking ecstatic that I get to see the girl that I love in four hours," I stand up and shout, "I am ecstatic I get to see the girl I love in four hours!" then I laugh, still smiling. Uriah just looks shocked with the rest of the group. "Well, I'm going to go get a drink, you guys want anything?" I ask.

"I'll come," Zeke says.

We walk into the dining car and Zeke just laughs.

"What?"

"You are grinning like an idiot."

"What's your point?"

"This is the first time you've smiled or laughed in months!"

"Yeah, I know. I just… I don't think you get it, man," I say shaking my head.

"How wouldn't I get it?" he asks grabbing a water bottle him and I then paying. I lead him to a booth in the car and we sit.

"You don't get it because you're not me. How would you feel if Shauna got up and left, without even saying goodbye? Zeke, tell me how that would feel. Tell me how it would feel if the woman you wanted to marry _left you _without any goodbye. Then, after five months of not seeing her, you'd be grinning like an idiot, just like me. I love her. And if I never find her, I will never love anybody else. You and everyone else need to accept that," I finish.

"You're right, man. I didn't get it before until you put Shauna in Tris' place," he sighs.

"Exactly," I say. I'm going to go take a nap, wake me when we get there."

I walk off to our mini room, of sorts and lay there. I just lay there for four more hours, not even sleeping, just thinking.

"Four! Wake—oh, never mind, you're up already," Uri chuckles. "Get all your stuff, this is our stop."

I grin widely and pull down my duffel bag from the top storage. We get off and the train leaves, we were the only ones getting off.

I look around. Farms. Farms everywhere. I see a large gate with little black specks.

"What the hell is this place?" Mar asks.

"I don't know, but let's go that way," I point towards the gate.

We start walking on a dirt road. "Are you sure, Four? I mean, it could be a nuclear treatment plant, or something," Caleb says but continues walking.

"I see people guarding it," I say. "This is weird." I keep walking towards it and see a green sign that says 'Cleveland, Ohio.' I know we're in the right place.

"Excuse me, who are you?" a guard asks once we get there.

"We're here to enter the city," I say.

"Do you know anyone inside?"

"Andrew Prior."

"Right this way. We need people, we're losing population." I give my friends strange looks, which they return. "I'm going to drive you all to Erudite headquarters where you will learn about our city."

"Okay," I say and we follow him. We hop in the humvee and he drives off. I look outside the window and see blue. Blue everywhere.

"Get out," he says when we park. We follow orders and follow him inside the blue building.

"I'm looking for Fernando Perez."

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman at the desk asks.

"No, this is an unexpected visit."

"I'll call him. Hello, Mr. Perez, are you busy right now? Because you have unexpected visitors. Okay, thank you, sir," she ends the call and says, "You may go up, I assume you know where his office is."

We follow the guard to the elevator. "Mr. Perez is the leader of Erudite. He is only eighteen, but age doesn't matter here."

The elevator door opens and we step off. "Hello, Mr. Perez—"

"Call me Fernando. Who are these people?"

"They are outsiders. They say they know Andrew Prior."

"Leave," he says to the guard. He does. "What are your names?"

"I'm Four. This is Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Natalie, and Caleb."

"Hello, I'm Fernando, as you may have figured out. Why are you here?"

"We're looking for someone."

"Who might that be? Andrew?"

"No, his daughter. We were friends in high school."

"Ah, I see. Six Wright?" I nod and my friends give me a strange look. "I'm going to educate you on the society we have here. We have Erudite, us, the intelligent, Amity, the peaceful, Abnegation, the selfless, Candor, the honest, and Dauntless, the brave." _Like Dauntless Café… _I think. "Erudite wear blue, it's a calming color that stimulates the brain. Amity wears red and orange, happy and bright colors. Abnegation wears grey because they believe that it draws attention away from them. Candor wears black and white, they believe the truth is black and white, no in between. The Dauntless wear black, because they think they are 'bad.' They fight frequently. You pick a faction when you are seventeen. How old are all of you?"

"We are all eighteen," I say.

"I'm nineteen," Caleb says.

"I'm forty-five," Natalie says.

"Okay, then you will pick a faction and do a mini-initiation, of sorts. Do you all know what faction you'd like?"

"Dauntless," I say.

"Dauntless," everyone else says after me, including Natalie.

"Erudite," Caleb says.

"Okay, I will call their leader, Max, and he will send someone to pick you up. Natalie, I am afraid you are too old for Dauntless, it requires a lot of physical movement, and there are a lot of fights. The age restriction is forty-five. Is there another faction?"

"Oh… Abnegation."

"Caleb, you may stay here with me. Natalie, I will call Adam, the Abnegation leader. Oh, and one more thing. Once you are in your faction, there is no leaving this place."

I don't care. I have no other life in Chicago. Everyone else, yes, they do. "Okay," I say. "Do you guys need a minute?"

"Yeah," Chrissy says. We all step out into the hallway.

"Four, are you sure?" Zeke asks.

"I have no other family in Chicago. You guys do. I understand if you want to leave."

"Our parents basically gave me and Uri cash then said have a nice life then pushed us out the door," Zeke says, "so I'm staying."

"If Zeke stays, I stay," Shauna says.

"Same for me," Mar says.

"Chrissy? Will?" Shauna asks.

"I'm staying," she says. "My parents did the same. My sister was happy I was leaving," she sighs.

"I'm staying," Will says.

"Staying," Natalie and Caleb say at the same time.

We go back inside and Fernando says, "Well?"

"We're all staying," I say.

"Good, good. Let me call Max and Adam. He does and says we are good to go.

"Four," Caleb says. "Take good care of Tris, I know she's got to be in Dauntless. I trust you."

I nod. "Of course, Caleb."

"Same from me, Four," Natalie says. "Tell her I tried to be with her." She hugs me and I am taken aback. "Be good to her, my future son-in-law," she smiles and walks away to her car.

I get in the black humvee and the person drives to Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Happy Birthday, JillianKeegan!_

**Tobias P.O.V.**

We are in Dauntless beginning our mini-initiation, and I still haven't seen Tris throughout the tour of the compound.

"My name is Max. I am one of the leaders here in Dauntless. Before we begin, I will read our manifesto:

_We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices._

_We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: We believe that justice is more important than peace._

_We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another._

_We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity._

_We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves._

_We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them. We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action._

_We do not believe in living comfortable lives. We do not believe that silence is useful._

_We do not believe in good manners._

_We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands._

_We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence._

_We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery._

"Now that, that is said and done, we will begin. This will only take about three days. Today, we will be doing knife throwing and guns. Grab some knives and begin. I will do one demonstration, so watch carefully." He goes and does his stance, which I already have mastered, and throws it dead center.

"Begin."

We do as told and I hit dead center, just like Max. I continue doing this until I run out of knives. Without saying a word, I go and retrieve my knives while everyone stops throwing. Everybody stares.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Max says. Everybody picks up where they left off. I walk back to my spot and feel a hand touch my shoulder.

_Please be Tris._

Max. "I like you, you got guts, kid."

"Thanks," I say disappointedly. I have got to stop getting my hopes up.

We continue and move onto guns, all of us were good at knives. I shoot one straight hole, dead center and reload, doing it over and over until we stop. Everyone was pretty good at guns, too. He tells us to clean up, so we do.

He is about to walk away, but I say, "Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?" he takes a step closer from where he was walking.

"There's a girl named Six Wright here, right?"

He gives a confused look. "No, I don't believe so."

_No, no, no, no, no, no. _"Sir, are you completely sure? Have you heard of her at all?"

"Um, she's new to here, right? The city, I mean."

"Yeah."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

"Then she might be in another faction, she could transfer."

"Okay," I whisper.

I go back to the training room where the punching bags are. I hit, and hit, and hit for hours.

"Four! We've been looking all over for you!" Zeke says with everyone behind him.

"Yeah, well I was looking for Tris, but she isn't here either." I continue punching.

"What?!" Chrissy exclaims. "What do you mean she's not here?"

I stop punching. "I talked to Max earlier and he said she's not here, probably in another faction. She'll probably transfer since she's not eighteen yet. Which means I'm not going to see her for another month," I say and punch the bag one last time, knocking it off the chain.

"What do we do now?" Mar asks.

"We wait."

**-Page break-**

"This is your last day in mini-initiation. You will face all of your worst fears. Most of you will have 10-15. Four, you're up first."

He leads me into a room and I sit on a reclined chair. He injects me with some kind of liquid. My eyes become droopy, and then I go under.

I'm up on a tall building, I have to jump. So that's exactly what I do.

Next, confinement. I feel something slam against me, presumably a wall. I crouch down. To get through it, I need to make the space smaller. I calm my heart rate by thinking about Tris, if she was in here with me.

The walls vanish and I'm in a room. I see a gun lying on a table with one loaded bullet, and one woman sitting in front of me.

"It's okay, Four, I understand, do it." I shakily pick up the gun and point it at her. I already know, every time I do this, I have to look away. I squeeze the trigger and now I'm in my house.

I hear a, "shirt."

I obey. I always obey. After one hit, I'm fed up. I stand up.

"What are you doing, boy?" The Marcuses… they multiply. "Tobias—"

"You have no right to my name anymore, you son of a bitch," I say and punch him in the face. They all have the same reaction, just like a mirror.

I awake. "What?" Max taps the screen. "There's no way you only have four fears."

I shrug. "Is that wear you got the nickname, Four? Or should I say Tobias?"

"No," I say sternly. "Four. I got that name because I broke four punching bags in one day."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Wow. Okay, then I guess it's a good thing you have four fears then."

"Yeah. Can I leave now?"

"You're free to go, Four. Send in Zeke."

I go to the door and tell Zeke to go in.

"Was it bad?"

"How many did you have?"

"Is it as bad as he makes it out to be?"

"It was pretty awful, four, and it's worse."

"There's no way you got four fears," Will says.

"Well, I did, so I guess it's a good thing my name is already Four."

"What were they?" Uriah asks.

I tense and give him a stern look. "Like I'll tell you," I say in a deep, instructor voice. Which is probably my normal one now.

**-Later-**

"I am happy to say that all of you made initiation, but I wanted to do rankings anyway," Max says and shows us the screen.

**Four**

**Uriah**

**Zeke**

**Shauna**

**Will **

**Marlene**

**Christina**

They all pat me on the back and I shrug it off.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Today is the day. The day I take my aptitude test, tomorrow I get to choose my faction, which is obviously Dauntless, but I have to take this stupid test.

"Hello, Six," Adam smiles. "Go ahead and take a seat right here," he pats the recliner chair, almost like the dentist ones.

"I'm just going to inject you with this serum, it might sting a little."

He injects me and it doesn't hurt the least bit. I've been through much worse pain.

"Choose," I hear a man's voice say.

"Why?"

"Choose."

"Make me!"

"Fine, have it your way."

"I will!" I throw my hands in the air.

I hear a deep growl. I see a dog and a child. The dog starts running after me. I stay still. Think smart, not hard. It starts licking me face. Then a girl appears and it starts growling and sprints towards her like fresh meat. I break in a sprint and throw myself at the dog and we fall through the floor. Next I'm in front of a man.

"Do you recognize this person?"

They look vaguely familiar… "No," I lie.

I awake.

"Get up. Go out the back door," Adam says and pulls me up.

"But what was my res—"

"C'mon," he drags my arm to the door.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You are going to go home, and tell your father I sent you home because you were sick."

"No, but, what was my result?"

He pauses. "Abnegation… And Erudite… And Dauntless."

"Dauntless?" I mentally cheer.

"Your results were inconclusive."

"That's not normal?"

"No. No, not at all. There are extremely rare cases of it between two factions, but now three… this has never been done."

"But that's impossible. It doesn't make any—"

"No. Not impossible. It's just extremely rare. They call it Divergent."

I stand there in awe for a second. "You can't tell _anyone._ Do you understand me?"

"Yes. Thank you," I say and walk out. I walk home, confused.

"How did it go?" Andrew asks.

"Fine." I haven't spoken more than five words to him a day since I got here.

"I'll leave you alone so you can think about your choice. I trust you will make the right one."

_Yeah. Right, _I think.

I go upstairs and start to look through my phone, listening to music along the way. I see the same pictures, over and over, but I don't really care. They are still funny—especially Uriah. I smile at myself.

I wish I had them back.

**-Next day-**

I wake up happily. I get to escape Andrew! Woohoo! I literally am doing a happy dance. I put on black spandex and a tight grey tank top under my baggy clothes, like I always do. I decide to write a note—one especially dedicated to Andrew.

_GO TO HELL!_

_-Six_

I laugh at myself. How did I even end up with an Abnegation result? I shake my head.

I leave my room and find Andrew sitting at the table with his cup of coffee. "Hello."

"Hi!" I say overly cheerful.

"What's gotten into you?" he asks.

"I finally realized what the right decision was," I smile. He has no clue.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses."

"Yes, I think I knew it all along, too." Then I laugh under my breath.

"Well, we better get going." We walk to the bus station and I, of course, have to give my seat to an elderly woman. I would have done it anyway whether or not I was Abnegation; the poor woman looked like she was a rotting banana.

We get off and Andrew says, "This is where we part. I will see you soon."

_No ya won't, _I think. I smile and walk away where I am supposed to go, the beginning of the line, since my last name is Wright and they go opposite of alphabetical order.

They begin the process and Jack Kang, the leader of Candor, reads all the manifestos, blah blah blah.

The Amity girl beside me, Melody Zander, picks Amity.

"Wright, Six."

I get up and walk over to the bowls. I take a knife and put my hand over the coals. I hear gasps from Abnegation and cheers from Dauntless.

"Beatrice!" Andrew yells.

I cup my hands over my mouth and yell, "SCREW OFF!" The Dauntless cheer louder and I get some claps on the back.

They continue the ceremony until I hear a, "Smith, Drew." It's Drew. From school. No freaking way. He picks Dauntless.

A while later, I hear, "Hayes, Peter." NO! Oh my god. That means Molly is here too. And Al. And they all are going to Dauntless.

And they all do. Goddammit.

The Dauntless get up and start running. I get wherever they are going without breaking a sweat. Then I hear a train whistle. We are jumping a train to Dauntless. The doors open and people start jumping in.

I make it in without even trying. Others… not so lucky.

"That was quite a performance you put on back there," a girl says while smiling.

"I'm Six," I put out my hand.

"Abnegation shake hands?" she takes it anyway.

"I'm from Candor, I'm Lauren. I couldn't stand that place, but you must hate your old faction more than me," she laughs.

"Incorrect. I think Abnegation is okay, it's my father that I hate."

"Why?" she asks. "I'm sorry I have no filter."

"It's okay, I used to have a friend like that," I think of Chrissy. "Let's just say my dad is a dick."

"I like you," she decides. "Let's stick together."

"Okay," I smirk. "I think they are jumping off, let's go."

"Together?"

"Together." We jump off the train and I land on my feet.

"Listen up! I'm Eric, I am a leader. You see this ledge? Yeah, you're gonna jump. If you don't have the guts, you don't belong here in Dauntless. Any volunteers?"

Everyone is silent. Everyone but me. "I'll go!" I step forward.

I step up on the ledge, the wind snaps my clothes. I take off everything but my spandex and my tank top.

"Yeah, Stiff, take it off!" Peter yells. My boobs have increasingly gotten bigger in the past few months, and I've gotten a few curves, too.

"Damn," I hear a guy mutter. Typical Dauntless-born.

"Seriously though," another Dauntless-born says to him.

I take my hair out of my bun and put the holder on my wrist.

"So long, boys," I do a captain salute and jump off doing a front-flip. I love the feeling of wind in my face.

I land on a net. I laugh. "That was freaking awesome!"

"What?" someone asks. "Are you Dauntless-born or Abnegation?"

"I _was_ Abnegation," I hop down from the net. "But not anymore."

"Then why are you wearing black?" the same girl asks.

"Let's just say I wasn't very loyal to my old faction," I wink.

"What's your name?"

"Six."

"Make the announcement, George!"

"First jumper, Six!"

This feeling couldn't get any better.

Next, Lauren comes down. "Six, that was awesome!" she says while walking over to me.

"I know. I'm an adrenaline junkie," I say.

In the end, we have:

Lauren, Peter, Drew, Al, and Molly-Candor.

Me-Abnegation.

Edward and Myra-Erudite.

Only eight transfers and nine Dauntless-borns. The guys who were hitting on me turns out to be two guys whose names are Bryant and Dustin, they seem nice though, I mean, they are just being like every other teenage boy.

"Listen! My name is George and this is CJ. She and I will be the transfers instructors. Riker and Zeke will be the Dauntless-borns." My head shoots up at the name Zeke. And there he stands. The one and only Zeke Pedrad. There's no way… I have to be hallucinating. He and I look at each other with big eyes.

"Dauntless-borns, I assume you don't need a tour, go to your dorms!" Zeke yells.

When he walks by, he whispers, "Meet me by the chasm before lunch."

If he's here… that means everybody else is. Including Tobias. "Transfers!" CJ yells. She has dark-brown hair with light purple at the tips, I like it. "I'll be giving you the tour then you'll head to lunch. If you'll follow me, you'll see the Pit. This is where most of Dauntless life happens. Next, the chasm. There is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. You need to know where that line ends and begins. A daredevil jump off, you will die. Next, the dorms. Boys and girls will be sharing, so grow a pair and don't be weird about it. Next, I will lead you to the cafeteria. Eat," she demands. But instead, I go to the chasm, where Zeke is awaiting.

I run up and hug him. "Oh my god, I missed you guys so much. I can't believe you came here. You know you can never go back outside, right?" I pull back and he nods.

"Everyone is here. Let me go get Four." He runs off and I put my hands on the railing. I can't believe it. I take deep breaths.

"Tris?" he asks.

I slowly turn and whisper, "Tobias."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Just to clear a few things up: **_

_Tris is the only seventeen year old. She turns eighteen the day after the Choosing Ceremony, which is the day after this chapter. I didn't put Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Chrissy in initiation because that would have been following the book plot more than I want to do my own plot. _

_P.S. I'm sorry if a few book quotes are wrong that I use because my cousin has my only copy of Divergent and she hasn't given it back yet -_- So, I'm using the internet to the best of my ability. _

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I'm walking to the cafeteria from the control room. Today, the initiates came. And I'm nervous wreck. I still haven't seen who they are, but I will when I arrive at the lunchroom.

I stop in front of the doors, and after a moment, I open them and my eyes shoot to the full, usually empty, table. I don't see the familiar shade of blonde hair I was looking for. But I see Peter, Drew, Molly, and Al, from school. What are the chances, and it just _had _to be them. I remember Peter hitting on her, too, which pisses me of even more. I trudge over to my table I always sit at with the gang. I notice Zeke isn't there. I sit silently and eat my hamburger, like everyone else at the table.

"Four, just because she isn't in the lunchroom doesn't mean she's not here at all," Chrissy says.

"Where else would she be, Chris?!"

Just then Zeke barges in and grabs my arm.

"What the hell do you want? I'm already pissed off because Tris isn't here," I say as he drags me towards the chasm. I see the familiar shade of blonde I was looking for just minutes ago. Zeke leaves.

"Tris?" _Of course it's Tris you idiot, _I think.

"Tobias," she is tearing up.

We just stand there, five feet from each other. I can't take it anymore. I take two long strides and I smash lips to hers, the ones that I yearned for too long. She immediately and hungrily kisses back. Her hands go through my hair and I feel on fire, like I've been frozen ever since she left. My hands go to her waist. Then I move one of them to her jaw.

She pulls back with our foreheads touching. "I still love you," she says.

"I love you more than you know. I was miserable until just now, because I love you."

I smile and kiss her again.

"I missed you so much," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I whisper and wipe her tears. "I'm here, it's all over now."

"I know, I just—"

"Shut up!" I hear someone whisper/yell over the corner.

"Come out guys," Tris says.

She breaks from my tight grasp and goes over to Chrissy and they hug each other like there's no tomorrow. She hugs Mar and Shauna.

She breaks from them and stands in front of Uriah. "Hey, pansycake," he says to her and opens his arms. She jumps in his arms and I don't feel a twinge of jealousy, because I know she's all mine.

She walks back over to me and Zeke says, "What about me?"

"I gave you a hug earlier," she chuckles.

"Zekey-bear feels unloved," Zeke says and crosses his arms with a pouty face.

"I love _all _of you guys. Especially—"

"Me! She loves me the most!" I stick my tongue out like five-year-old.

"What are you, three?" Chrissy asks.

"No, he's Four," Tris says.

"Hardy har, har, I see what ya did there," I cheekily smile.

"I couldn't resist," she winks.

"Okay, well, I'm about to gag, let's go back to the cafeteria," Uriah says.

Tris drags me behind her, holding my hand. I notice what she's wearing: spandex with a tight tank top. She has more curves and her breasts have gotten larger. But I don't care. I love her for her heart, not her body.

Everyone goes inside and Tris is about to, too, but I stop her.

"You look gorgeous, by the way," I say.

"Yeah, the Dauntless-borns seem to think so too," she mumbles.

"Who is it?" I ask angrily.

"Relax. It's these two guys' names Bryant and Dustin, they're actually really nice, I talked to them. They apologized and said they were just being teenage boys. And, if I recall correctly, when you grab my butt, you refer to yourself as a teenage boy," she whispers the last part and winks then kisses me.

"Should we keep this a secret?" I ask.

"I don't think so. I mean, you're not my instructor, I can't use you," she shrugs.

I lean my lips in her ear and whisper, "You can use me all you want," I pull back and wink. She blushes and smacks my chest playfully.

"You are _such _a teenage boy," she giggles.

"I am, though," I smirk.

"Hey, we can't tell anyone we came from outside the fence, so just tell them you knew me from Abnegation."

"I'm assuming Andrew picked Abnegation?"

She nods. "It was awful."

"That sucks," I sigh and grab her hand. We just stare at each our intertwined hands and she chuckles.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see you again," she says as she finally looks up into my eyes.

"Well, here I am, and I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me, no matter how hard you try."

"Why would I ever do that?" she smiles and kisses me again. My hands go to her waist and push her up against the wall gently. Her hands go to my neck and pull me closer.

Someone clears their throat. We pull apart.

"What are you doing with my initiate, Four?" she asks.

"Oh, hi, CJ," Tris blushes.

"We were kind of a thing back in Abnegation," I say.

"Listen, Four, I kind of figured things out, you got here a month ago and it's not like Dauntless just lets people join out of the factionless. Our population is low, and we need more people. I know you and your friends are outsiders. So, let me ask you again, what are you doing with my initiate? You two obviously haven't met before in Abnegation, they're weird about PDA."

"She's from outside the fence too. She's the reason we came here. We dated outside the fence. You can't tell anyone, CJ."

She nods. "Okay."

"But why do you care what I'm doing with her?" I ask curiously.

"Well, Six didn't really strike me as a slut. So, I didn't really know what _you_ were doing, Four."

"C'mon CJ, you know I'm not like that." We weren't exactly friends, we were nice acquaintances.

"Well, you had her backed against the wall and I just had to make sure, but Six looks like she could fight you off though," she and Tris smirk.

"I actually did that," she chimes in.

"That was one time!" I exclaim.

CJ smiles and walks in the cafeteria.

She kisses me one last time and we go into the cafeteria with conjoined hands.

Some girl comes up to us while we are walking to our table. "Six, where were you? I had to sit alone," she frowns.

"Oh crap, Lauren! I'm so sorry. Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

"How do you know them already?"

"I'll explain if you come and sit with us?" she questioningly grins.

She playfully rolls her eyes and smiles. "Okay." She picks up her tray and walks with us over to the gang.

"Hey you guys," they all turn their heads to Tris. "This is Lauren, she's an initiate and the only decent person of the transfers," we all laugh and we three sit down, it's a ten person table so there's an extra seat.

"Lauren, this is Zeke and Shauna—they're dating—Marlene and Uriah—also dating—Chrissy and Will—dating—then Four, my boyfriend."

"Is it possible to be a ninth wheel?" she chuckles.

Everyone says no at the same time except Uriah, he says yes. We all look at him with a glare.

"Lauren, you cannot repeat any of this. All of us," Tris whispers, "we are from outside the fence. We knew each other, and they came here looking for me. Four and were dating before I had to leave and come here, so don't pin me as a slut, he's my first and only boyfriend."

"You mean… there are things outside the fence?" Lauren whispers.

"You didn't know that?" I ask.

"No one does," she whispers. "Everyone thinks it's just farms."

"Oh my god," Tris whispers. "That's insane."

"Do you know why we're here?"

"This is a scientific experiment the government has created. My father is a part of it, he dragged me here. He says if this lasts five more years, it'll be one-hundred years of this city existing, and that they're going to make the entire United States like this."

"United States?" Lauren asks. We all look at each other with big eyes.

"It's the country you live in," Tris explains.

"Oh."

"Initiates! Time to go to the training room!" George yells.

"Love you," I say to Tris.

"Love you," she says back.

**Tris P.O.V. **

"Love you," Tobias says as I get up.

"Love you," I say back, smiling.

As me and Lauren walk out the door she says, "Love?"

"Huh?"

"You and Four are in love?"

"Yeah," I smile at the floor.

"Y'know, I heard some of the Dauntless-borns saying how Four is a Dauntless prodigy, he only has four fears, but that's not how he got his nickname. Do you know how?"

"He broke four punching bags in one day. And I broke six. Therefore, earning nicknames."

"Can I ask what you and Four's real names are?"

"Well, my friends always call me by my real name, so you'll find out eventually. It's Tris. Only call me that when we are alone or no one's around. And I can't tell you Four's. I know it, but none of our friends do." **(A/N as far as she knows, she doesn't know they read the note.)**

"Oh, okay."

"Thanks for not pressing it. Don't ask him about it either, it brings back bad memories for him."

"I won't. But why does he let you say it?"

"He said he likes the way I say it," I chuckle.

"You guys are too cute."

"What about you, Lauren? Got your eye on any Dauntless hotties?" She and I laugh.

"Well, that Dustin guy looks pretty cute. And when we talked to him earlier, he seemed pretty nice, except the whole thinking you were hot part."

"But once I told him I had a boyfriend and he started staring at you," I smile.

"Really?"

"Really. Bryant and I were kind of giving each other weird looks about you two carrying on talking. It was pretty cute actually."

"You know what we should do later?"

"Hm?"

"Shopping!"

"I think Chrissy would really like you," I laugh. "Can I bring her along?"

"Of course!"

We walk through the door of the training room all the other initiates, including Dauntless-borns, following.

"Initiates!" Riker yells. "You have the rest of the day off. You can do whatever you want. Be back in your dorms by ten."

We all run out of the room and I go to find Chrissy. We round the corner and I run into someone.

"I'm so sor—" the person says. "Bitch watch out," then laughs. I look up and see Chrissy then start laughing with her and Lauren.

"We were just looking for you, Lauren wants to go shopping. I hate to admit it, but I need some new black clothes."

"Of course! I have the rest of the day off."

"What's your job?"

"I work in a store. I'm not up at the counter or anything, I design clothes."

"Sounds ideal for you," I chuckle.

"It is!"

"Oh my gosh, Six, we need to go get tattoos!" Lauren exclaims.

"I already have one, but I guess I could get another," I shrug.

"Did you get one outside?" she whispers.

I nod. I move the strap of my tank top and reveal it. "It means courage in Chinese. It's another language, you probably don't know."

"That's really cool," she nods her head.

"Let's go get some tattoos!"

_There will be no war because Jeanine is in prison in Chicago, but this will not be a no-war story, it will be much more than that. *evilly grins* _

_-Reese_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Tris P.O.V. **

We all got some freaking awesome tattoos by Uriah last night. I got on my right side that says, "_Selflessness and bravery aren't all that different,_" because, well, they aren't. I still want to help people, but still think about myself, yet still be brave without being reckless.

Chris got "_Bravery, courage, strength," _where I got my new tattoo.

Lauren got "_Don't cry over the past, it's gone. Don't stress about the future, it hasn't arrived. Live in the present, make it beautiful._" I really like hers; she also got it where Chrissy and I got ours.

Last night, I could hear someone crying, and I'm pretty sure it was Al. I'm exhausted because of him. I wish he had just shut it. He seems like a nice guy, but damn, he doesn't know when to stop. And then everyone this morning just expected me to comfort him last night because I was Abnegation. Hell to the no! We all got out problems, so he can go see a psychologist.

As of now, Lauren and I are walking together to the training room. We decided to get there a half hour early so I could give her a few pointers on fighting. I told her about the Six thing, so she asked if I could help her, which of course I said I would, she's a friend, I want her to get through initiation.

We line up at the bags and I say, "Okay. Step one: Pay attention. Don't stare too much at one spot that you can't see anything else.

"Step two: Keep your balance, for god's sake. So many people have awful form. It is one of the most important things to remember.

"Step three: Punch, don't push. Don't make it swing all over the place. It may seem cool to that, but it's not. So don't.

"Step four: Ground your feet when you punch. Being grounded means you have more balance, more power, more control, and more ability to move away after the punch.

As I tell her these things, I demonstrate on the bag and she follows my movements.

"Step five: Move with the bag and keep it at arms' reach at _all_ times.

"Step six: Don't wait. The moment you stop punching, the opponent starts pounding you. You don't get five second breaks in a fight.

"Step seven: Throw 3-6 punches in the same spot. Not too little, not too many, so I'd only go for four at a time. Aim high for the head, and low in the torso area.

"Step eight, the final step: Keep your hands up at all times! Never let your guard down. It's easy to put your hands down when the punching bag doesn't fight back," I chuckle.

"Is that too much at once?" I ask and chuckle again.

"Nope," she says and starts punching, not pushing, just like I said. But her form is totally off.

"Lauren, watch my stance." I keep my hands up and bend my knees slightly. I punch the bag with force.

Just after I say that, George comes walking in and seems surprised to see us.

"What are you guys doing here already? You still have fifteen minutes 'til you're supposed be here."

"I was helping Lauren with the punching bag. I may or may not be experienced in fighting," I say.

"How's an Abnegation girl like you experienced in fighting?" he smirks.

"Give me your toughest fighter in Dauntless and I'll show you," I say cockily.

"Okay, let me give him a call," he walks out.

"Are you sure about this, Tris?"

"You know my boyfriend, Four, right?"

"Yes… why?"

"I beat him," I say. "Well, technically he was taken off guard. He put his hands on my waist and I didn't know who it was so I kind of flipped him and punched before I knew it was him," I laugh. "But technically, I beat him."

"Woah. But he's so… and you're so… this is illogical!" she laughs.

"I get that a lot."

Everyone comes walking in behind a smirking George. I think he's like, early twenties? Probably twenty-two-ish…

"So, Six here, thinks she can beat the best fighter in Dauntless," he explains to the rest of the initiates, including Dauntless-borns. "Come on in!" George yells beside CJ.

I see Tobias walk through the door and he and I start laughing.

"This is the best you could do?" I ask CJ and George and they look confused. "I've beaten this chump before."

"One time!" he yells to everyone, facing them.

"We're going to make that two, aren't we?" I smirk and get into the ring.

"Don't go easy on me, Four."

"Never, Six."

"Begin!" CJ yells.

I get into my stance and my hands are up, not too high, not too low. I throw the first punch at his jaw, don't wait, step six. He wasn't expecting it so he actually got hit. Step seven: throw 3-6 punches. I throw one at his gut because now he's protecting his face. Then I swipe his feet out from under him, after he unfortunately gets a good hit at my torso. He is on the ground so I sit on top of him and throw one more punch to his face. All he has is a bloody nose, maybe a bruise on his jaw. I hold his hands on both sides of his head and he says, "Hey, maybe if you let my hands go I can tap out," and smirks. I stand up and walk off the ring. Everybody looks at me with awe.

I say, "Notta scratch." Four smirks at me and leaves as well as the Dauntless-borns and Zeke, plus Riker.

"Six," George says, "That was incredible. I'm sorry I made a judgment beforehand," he smiles.

"It's okay, George, a lot of people underestimate me because of my size or because I'm from Abnegation."

"So how exactly did you do that? Everybody else, go start with the knives, CJ demonstrate please!"

Everybody walks over there. But I stay to talk to George since he asked me a question. "Well, Four and I used to know each other back in Abnegation—"

"Don't pull that shit on me, Six. I know Four is an outsider, I drove him here from Erudite."

"George…" I take a deep breath and whisper, "I'm an outsider too, and we were together outside of here. I trained a lot, therefore having the skills that I do."

He nods. "Okay. Go get to knife throwing. Unless you know how to do that already, too," he smirks.

"Actually, I do." It started as a fun a hobby when I was about fifteen.

"I don't think anyone can call you a stiff anymore."

I laugh and pick up a knife. I find my stance and throw it—dead center of the heart. I continue to throw the knives until I run out. I noticed one of the leaders watched out fight earlier… I think his name is Eric, he is still there watching us throw. I go and get my knives without fear of one hitting me in the skull. I slowly pull knives from the wooden board shaped like a person and go back to my spot and begin again.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I throw the knife in my hand and turn around. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Eric asks.

Then the memories come flooding back. "I don't think so. I was the first jumper, if that helps," I lie.

"No, somewhere, outside," he whispers.

"When I jumped we were technically outside," I say like smart-ass.

"Okay then. I'll keep my eye on you, sweetheart," he says.

That was freakin' creepy as hell. He was the police officer from when he led us to Portman's office back in Chicago.

I keep throwing my knives, not thinking again about the conversation until it's time for guns. It reminds me of this song called 'Bury Me with My Guns On' by Bobaflex.

_Bury me with my guns on__,__ so when I reach the other side__, __I can show him what it feels like to die.__Bury me with my guns on,__ so__ when I'm cast out of the sky__, __I can shoot the devil right between the eyes._

That song was amazing. Just because of it, I learned how to shoot guns, too. I only did it for a month or so, and then I did knives because that was cooler to me. But, I have shot a gun before, so I'm not inexperienced.

"Hey, stiff," Peter says next to me, "that gun to heavy for ya? Maybe we can get you a paintball gun," he yawns.

I press the barrel of the gun to his forehead. "You're holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it."

Everybody smirks at me except Drew, Peter, and Molly. Even though Al came with them, he doesn't really seem into how they treat people, so he smirks too.

Lauren and I do really good with guns so we get to leave for lunch. I plop down next to Tobias and grab some cake then kiss him on the cheek.

"How's the jaw feelin' hon?" I laugh.

"Not bad," he smirks.

"Yeah, Tris that was amazing. I can't believe you beat up the Dauntless prodigy, Four," Zeke says tauntingly.

"That was two times!" He throws his hands up in the air and stands up, dragging me with him.

"My cake!" I grab my plate and he drags me into the hallway.

"Tobias, why did you do that?" I whine and take the last bite of my cake and throw the paper plate away.

"So I can do this," he says and connects my lips with his.

I pull back after a few seconds. "Yeah well, if you want to do this, we can take it somewhere else," I chuckle.

"I have an apartment," he smirks.

"Well you can show me after training then," I give a lopsided smile.

"But I want to show you now," he whines.

I kiss him and his tongue asks for entrance. I refuse to make out in the middle of the hallway, so I pull back. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Tobias. Now I don't think I want to see your apartment."

"Trissssyyy, please."

"Yes, yes, Tobias, I want to see your apartment," I laugh.

"Good," he smiles. "Because you'll be hanging around there a lot more often after initiation," he says then goes pale.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask completely serious.

"WellIwasgoingtoaskyoutomoveinwithmeafterinitiationbutthenithoughtyou'dsaynosoIchangedmymindandhereweare."

"What the hell did you just say?" I chuckle.

"I said," He mumbles, "I was going to ask you to move in with me after initiation but then I changed my mind 'cause I thought you'd say no, but Dauntless get married and move in quickly at a young age." He looks at the floor.

I almost laugh at him. "Tobias," I smile and wrap my hands around his neck. "Look at me," I chuckle. He looks up and I see his gorgeous deep blue eyes. "I would absolutely love to move in with you," I say. He kisses me with passion and I pull back.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you more," I say back.

"I think we've already been through this, but I'll say it again: I love you way more."

I look down at the ground and hug him.

We go back into the cafeteria and sit down. "What are you so happy about, Tris?" Lauren asks.

"Well, Four asked me to move in with him after initiation," I smile.

"What makes you so sure you'll make it?" Zeke smirks.

"Well, a) I know you'll rig it for me because you didn't come all this way for me to get kicked out, and b) Dude, I am kicking ass. Literally. I kicked Four this morning when I beat him," I nudge him with my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Tobias mutters.

"You're right, I would rig it, but I don't need to because you'll get first," Zeke says.

"I'm flattered, but Dauntless-borns are way better than me."

"Are you kidding me? All my initiates are wimps! There's no way any of them would dare take on the mighty Four," he chuckles.

I just shake my head and go back to the training room by myself. I start on the punching bag, kicking it ferociously. I hear someone come in the door and I assume it's Lauren, but I don't turn around.

"Hey, Six," a deep voice says. I turn to see Dustin and Bryant.

"Hey guys," I smile. "What's up?"

"Well, I just—" Dustin begins.

"_We _just wanted to congratulate you for beating Four this morning, that was pretty kick-ass," Bryant says.

"Thanks," I smile.

"So, Six, you're friends with Lauren, right?" Dustin asks.

"Mhm, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me if she had a boyfriend."

I knowingly smirk. "No, but she wants to."

"And who might that be?"

"Not telling. She told me not to tell anyone."

"Fine, be that way," he sticks his tongue out.

"Bitch, please, I _am_ that way."

"What about you? You said you had a boyfriend, I haven't seen him around much. Did you lie? We aren't _that_ creepy are we?" Bryant laughs.

"No," smirk. "I actually do. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Tris, please, you could get any guy, including Four."

I kind of give them a look that says, _It's Four, you idiots._

"You're dating Four?!" They both exclaim.

"Yeah. We knew each other in Abnegation."

"No. Way," Bryant says.

"Yes. Way," I say. "That's why I was cracking up when I had to fight him this morning."

"Ah, I see," Dustin looks at Bryant worriedly. I wonder why…?

"So, don't mess with me, because I'll beat you up worse than Four."

They just laugh and walk out and Bryant says, "Bye, Six."

I continue punching the bag until everyone comes back.

I go rushing to Lauren and say, "Dustin asked about you before everyone came in."

"No way!" she squeals. "What'd he ask?"

"If you had a boyfriend. Then I said you wanted to, but I didn't say who it was you wanted it to be."

She lets out a breath. "Thank you for not being of those girls that tries to hook us up."

"Never. That's what Chrissy would do," I laugh.

"Initiates!" CJ yells. "You'll be working on the punching bags today. You'll punch until we think you've got it down. Begin, we'll help you along the way."

Lauren and I go next to each other and talk as we hit, like it's the easiest thing in the world.

"So," she hits the bag. "What else," she grunts. "Did they talk to you about?"

"Well, they asked me about Four. They thought I was lying about having a boyfriend so I could shoo them away. Bryant seemed kind of disappointed, he might like me," I sigh.

"Well, he seems like a nice enough guy on not to intrude on your relationship. Just watch your back around him. You never know if he'll pull something."

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't try anything, he's a good friend."

"Six, Lauren, go back to the dorms, you'll be plenty ready for tomorrow," George says.

We are walking back to the dorms through the chasm when Bryant and Dustin come up to us.

"Helloooo, ladies," Dustin says. "Lauren, I was wondering if I could talk to you? Alone?"

"Um, sure? Six, can you wait for me?"

"Of course."

They walk off and Lauren turns around and I give her thumbs up with an encouraging smile.

"You know he's asking her out right?" Bryant says as he leans on the rail.

"Of course. I'm not stupid, Bryant," I smirk.

"I know, I know," he puts his hands up. "He wouldn't shut up about her," we laugh.

"She said she had a crush on him, but she didn't constantly talk about him, she's not like that," I shake my head.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like that."

"Anyway... tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm seventeen, as you probably guessed. I'm loving Dauntless already. My last name is Armstrong. I have an older brother in Erudite. That's about it," he chuckles. "What about you, mysterious Six?"

"Well, I'm eighteen, today is actually my birthday. I am in love with Dauntless, too. My last name is Wright. I have an older brother, too. I don't really like to talk about it." **(A/N she doesn't know Caleb is in Erudite, Tobias was going to tell her that tonight.) **

"What's your real name?"

"I barely know you. I only tell close friends."

"I am _hurt_, Six! Happy Birthday, by the way. Four did remember, right?"

"Ah, no. But, it's totally okay, I really don't care," I wave it off.

"What? It's your eighteenth birthday and he didn't remember."

"Bryant, it's fine. I don't care."

"Okay, okay, but you better tell him later."

"I will." _No I won't. _

"Hey, Six, me and Dustin are going out, can you hang out at Four's?" Lauren asks.

"Oh, yeah, I was going over there, anyway."

"Okay, see you later," she waves.

I say bye to Bryant and head towards the control room. Tobias told me that's where he was working. On the way there, I run into someone. "Sorry," I look up and see Tobias. "Just the man I was lookin' for."

"Just the pretty little lady I was lookin' for. Want to go back to the apartment?"

"Sure." I take his hand in mine and he leads me towards his place.

"Here," he hands me the key to his apartment. "Open the door to your future apartment." I take the key and turn it. And open the door to something I never thought I'd hear today.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIX!"

_Question: Should Al be good or bad? I was leaning more towards good. Let me know in the reviews? _

_-Reese_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_So, it looks like most of you guys want Al to be good, but I have some plans for him later on. The votes were 14-7, 14 good, 7 bad._

I walk into the door and see the gang, plus Bryant and Dustin. I've officially put Lauren in the group. She's a really good friend.

I really did think Tobias forgot about my birthday, but clearly didn't.

"Did you do all this?" I ask him as I step into the threshold.

"Yeah," he sheepishly nods.

"Thank you so much," I hug him.

I pull back and say, "So, do you guys just want to watch a movie or something?"

"No way, Six! You're opening your presents first," Chrissy says excitedly.

"I'm kind of afraid of what you got me," I give her a suspicious look and she rolls her eyes.

"This one is from me," Lauren hands me a box with wrapping paper on it. I tear open the paper and see a gift card with points on it for the tattoo parlor.

"Yes! Thank you, Lauren!" I hug her. "Someone's going to get me something amazing to top that."

"Yeah, chumps," Lauren smirks and crosses her arms.

"From Uri and I," Marlene says. I open the box and see a gummy bear? Oh my gosh, it's a gummy bear lamp!

"I've always wanted one of these," I hug both of them.

"Did we top Lauren?" Uriah asks.

"Hm, I don't think so, but this is definitely awesome."

"Ugh, Tr—" Mar slaps her hand over his mouth and his eyes go wide. "Sorry. Six."

"It's okay, Uri."

"From Shauna and I," Zeke hands me an envelope, I open it. On an index card it says, 'Dauntless cake recipe.'

"NO WAY."

"What is it?" Will asks.

"No way in hell I'm telling you guys," I smirk and show it to Tobias. His jaw drops and he stands up and cheers.

"This, right here, is the best present I have received in my life. Besides this necklace." I flick the dog tag on my neck.

"From me," Chrissy says and hands me a little box. "Will helped pay for it, but he can't exactly wear it."

I flip open the box and see a bracelet that says, 'Chrissy and Trissy' with an infinity sign. I see Chrissy wearing one on her wrist, too.

I hug her tightly and whisper, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She pulls back and sits next to will. I put the bracelet and see Uriah is gone. Where would he have gone? Bathroom, maybe. I hear a rustling behind me and see him.

"Uriah? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for what Zeke gave you!"

"Nosey much?" I laugh and take the envelope and put it in my pocket.

"This is from Bryant and I," Dustin hands me a big box, it's very light. I open and see a pillow that says 'today is cancelled, go back to sleep.' I laugh and hug them.

Tobias hands me a box without saying a word, just smiling. I open the top of the box and see a bunch of envelopes. I'm really confused. I take them out and look at the front of the envelope.

Open when you're having a bad day.

Open when you doubt that I love you.

Open when/if we get in a fight.

Open when you're lonely.

Open when you are sad :(

Open when you think you can't do something.

Open when you move in with me.

Open when you blush next ;)

By now, I am tearing up. I look over to Tobias who is smiling at me. I hug him so tightly that I might be stuck to him forever. I give him a short peck. "Thank you so much."

I look at the rest of them, and the last one says, Open when you want to marry me.

I look at him with shock and hug him. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you more."

I pull back and Chrissy asks, "What are they?" I just hand her all of the envelopes and everyone gathers around. At the very last one, all of their jaws are dropped and staring at Tobias. He smiles and shrugs.

"All of the boys, leave and go out in the hallway!" Chrissy says.

"But it's my apartment," Tobias says. Chrissy glares and all the guys leave and I am left with Mar, Shauna, Chrissy, Lauren, and myself.

"Tris. Oh. My God," Chrissy says.

"What?" I ask.

"He wants to marry you!" Mar squeals.

"Guys, I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe in a year or two, but not now."

"Still, even the fact that he wants to marry you _someday_, is amazing. I mean, you feel the same way, right?" Shauna asks. She's definitely close with Tobias since it's her boyfriend's best-friend, but I think she sees him as a big brother she has to protect.

"Of course," I say without hesitation. "But we're so young, and—"

"Tris, let's not forget that Dauntless get married at eighteen," Lauren interrupts.

"Yeah, that's true… I don't know. Probably when I'm about twenty, something like that. I mean there's no way I'm ever going to break up with him, but we need to just settle into Dauntless for a while, then yes, I will marry him."

Shauna smiles. "I'm really glad that he's found someone."

"I'm glad I found him."

"Hey," Lauren whispers. "Who wants to bet that the guys are listening?"

"I'm going to go open the door," I say and tiptoe over. I swing open door quickly and they all come crashing to the ground, toppling over each other.

"I knew it!" Lauren yells.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask quickly to Tobias.

"All of it," he smirks. I blush.

"Card," he says. "You blushed." I go over to the stack of envelopes from him and find the right one.

I open it and it reads '_You're really cute when you do that ;)' _I smile and blush a deeper red then kiss him.

"Aaaaand that's our cue to leave," Chrissy says and drags Will out with her. After that, everybody bids their goodbyes and walks out.

"So you seriously heard that entire thing?" I ask him then look into his eyes.

"Yeah. But I didn't think you'd open it any time soon, anyway. But I don't care. As long as you're happy and when you're ready," he lightly smiles.

"You know if you're always this nice, I'll never be able to open the one that says, 'open if we get in a fight.'"

"Hopefully you won't," he smirks and I kiss him. Since are on the couch I sit on his lap and straddle him. I run my hand through his hair. The other goes to his bruised jaw. His hands go to my sides and I wince then pull back.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you? Are you okay?" he rushes.

"I'm fine, Tobias. The one good shot you had on me this morning is right there," I smirk and he gets up. "What's wrong?" I get up and follow him to his kitchen.

"What if I turn out like him? What if I hurt you?" he asks worriedly gripping his hair as he paces up and down the kitchen.

"Tobias—"

"Tris, no. I'm going to turn out like him, and I'm going to hurt you. And I promised I wouldn't." He now has tears in his eyes. "There's no convincing me that I won't turn out like him. Like father, like son, right?"

"To—" I begin.

"You—"

"No! Listen to me, Tobias! You will _never _let that happen. As much as you hate him, you wouldn't let yourself be him. Even if you don't trust yourself, I trust you, because I love you." Now we both have tears in our eyes.

"Tris…"

"What?" I cross my arms.

"I'm sorry," he says barely audible.

"It's okay." I walk over and hug him. He nuzzles his head in my shoulder and I feel teardrops on my neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'll become him. I'm afraid of loving you. I'm afraid that I'll hurt you, Tris. And I don't want to do that."

"I know, Toby. It's okay. I'm not mad." We just stand there comforting and hugging for a few minutes.

"I love you," he whispers softly.

"I love you too."

"No, seriously," he pulls back. "You are the only person I can trust with my secret of... him."

"You know, they probably won't look at you like a kicked puppy if you actually tell them about yourself."

"They already know my name," he mumbles. "Isn't that enough?"

"Wait—how?"

"The note. I showed it to them and you put my real name on it."

"Oh my god, Tobias. I'm sorry. I didn't think about it," I sigh.

He shakes his head. "It's okay. They still call me Four. You're the only person who's allowed to say it," he smirks.

"Well, I'm glad you trust me, Tobias," I smile.

"Do you just want to watch some movies, or something?" he asks and I nod. I drag him into the living room and we plop on the couch. He puts on some movie I'd never seen before.

I start to fall asleep. I feel his soft lips on mine trying to wake me up. I start kiss back and I move onto his lap. One of my hands move to his cheek, and the other his back. His hands move to my butt and I shriek. I don't know why, I should be used to it.

"Well I can't put my hands on your waist, so where else are they supposed to go?" he mumbles against my lips. I just know he's giving me that shit-eating smirk. Then a thought comes to mind.

"Tobias!"

He kisses me again one last time. "What? I was enjoying myself."

I laugh and say, "Want to make some Dauntless cake?"

His eyes go big. "Yes. This is why I love you." He picks me and carries me into the kitchen.

"Glad to know you love me for my ideas," I smirk as he sets me on the counter.

"You know that's not true, I love you for other reasons too. Do you need to open that envelope?"

"No. And I probably never will." I smile and hand him the recipe card.

"You know, that was a really clever idea. Did you come up with it yourself?" I ask.

"Yeah. I was really lost on what to get you. I wanted it to be something memorable."

"Well, it was really sweet, are you sure you're not Amity?" I smirk.

"Please, Amity and Dauntless are polar opposites," he and I chuckle.

"Yeah." He starts mixing the batter then when he's done he puts it in the pan. I start making the icing to put on top. When the icing and cake are done, I put the icing on. We slice it up into triangles and we take a slice for both of us. We take a bite at the same time and our eyes go wide.

"This is better than the actual stuff!" he exclaims.

"Well you made the batter."

He shakes his head. "It's the icing. It's amazing."

"We should go and give Shauna and Zeke a slice since they gave us the recipe and all."

He nods and we finish our cake. Then we head out the door. We walk there and knock on the door. Shauna answers with wide eyes when she sees the two plates I'm holding.

"Zeke!" she yells and motions for us to come in.

Zeke walks in and has big eyes too. "Are those for us?"

"Yeah." I hand them the plates and plastic forks. They dig in immediately and look up at us.

"Who made the icing?" Zeke asks and I raise my hand. "It's better than the actual stuff."

"Told ya," Tobias nudges me with his shoulder and I roll my eyes.

"Seriously this is the shit, right here," Shauna says. "It doesn't taste like shit, it means, you know—"

"I get it," I laugh.

"Well, thanks you guys," Zeke says.

"No problem," we stand up and walk to the door. "You gave it to yourself. We just made it."

"You made the icing like a pro, though!" Shauna shouts as I close the door.

He grabs my hand as we walk to his apartment. But he takes a turn where I didn't expect him to.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"My apartment. Earlier we had to take the long way so Bryant, Dustin, and Lauren could get could get there before we did."

"Oh my god! Did I tell you that Dustin asked Lauren out?"

"No."

"Well he did," I smile.

"Good for them?"

"Yes, Lauren likes him."

"You're good friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah, she's really cool."

"You think she'll pass initiation?" he asks.

"Oh, of course. I've been helping her with the punching bags lately and she seems to be getting it."

"Yeah, because you're definitely a pro at fighting."

"I beat you," I challenge.

"That was one—"

"Two. That was two times," I correct him. "_Someone_ needs to go back to preschool and learn how to count."

"Oh shut it," he playfully pushes me.

"Hmmm, I don't think I will," I smirk.

He rolls his eyes and we go back to his apartment.

**-Next Day-**

"Lauren, wake up." I throw the pillow at her.

She groans. "Siiix. Stop."

"We have training in five minutes."

She shoots straight up. "God dammit."

"Yeah, hurry up," I chuckle. She's so oblivious. Everyone else is asleep. I just wanted to get there early to practice.

"Six, I'm going to kill you!" Lauren whisper/yells.

I laugh and say, "Hurry up, we need to practice."

She laces up her combat boots and we walk out the door.

"I may need practice, but you don't, you'll get ranked #1."

"I find that hard to believe."

We walk into the training and see someone there already. Al, I think?

"Hey, Al," I wave.

"Hey, Six. You remember me, right?"

"Yeah." I nod. "Do you need any help? I helped Lauren and I'm sure she'll win against whoever she gets paired up with."

"Six, you are a savior," he chuckles. Even though he's tall and broad, I see him as a cute, loveable, and dorky guy.

"Will you be okay on your own, Lauren?" She nods. "Okay, follow what I do." I repeat the steps I told Lauren yesterday.

"Thank you so much, Six. You're a lifesaver. Literally. I don't know if I'll pass initiation."

"Al, as long as you train insane, you'll be fine. That's what I live by. 'Train insane.'"

"Okay. Again, thanks." Just then, George and CJ walk in with all the other transfers.

"Here are the pairings!" CJ yells then she flips over the board.

Six vs. Peter

Hell yeah! Revenge, mother effer.

Lauren vs. Molly

That'll be easy for Lauren.

Edward vs. Drew

My money is on Edward.

Myra vs. Al

Al, he'd gotten increasingly better since I helped him earlier.

I step into the ring along with Peter. You see, people would think to be giving _me _worried glances since I'm from Abnegation. Nope. Peter is the one getting worried looks.

No way in hell I'm letting this opportunity get away.

I make the first move and punch him in the jaw. He lifts his foot and tries to kick me in the gut. I grab his foot and flip him. He tries to get back up and unfortunately he gets a good hit on my jaw. I punch him one last time and he is out cold.

"Drew, Al, take him to the infirmary," George orders. They throw his limp arms over their shoulders and drag him out, feet skimming the floor.

"Lauren, Molly, in the ring," CJ demands. They step in the ring and with three punches, Molly is out like a light.

Next Edward beats Drew.

Myra almost gets Al, but he wins.

"Lunch!" George yells. "You have the rest of the day off. You have another fight tomorrow, sleep well."

Lauren and I exit with only one bruise on us.

"You did well," I say to her.

"I could say the same to you. Peter's an asshole."

"I couldn't agree more," I chuckle and sit with our friends. Tobias gives me a peck on the cheek.

"What's wrong with you guys' faces?" Uriah asks.

"Uriah," Mar slaps his arm.

"We had fights today," Lauren says. Just then, Peter hobbles in, limping, a bruise on his jaw, and a black eye. Lauren and I burst out laughing.

"Who fought him? Edward?" Zeke asks incredulously.

We shake our heads barely able to breathe from laughing so hard. "Me," I say. Then I shout to Peter from across the cafeteria, "Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Everyone's head turns to him and soon everyone is laughing and pointing at him.

"Tris," Shauna says. "After what he did to you and me in high school, he deserves it."

"Damn right he does," Zeke says.

"And I'm assuming Lauren beat up Molly?" Chrissy asks.

"I sure as hell did," she smirks. "Hey, can we go see Dustin and Bryant?"

"Yeah, we'll be back guys." I get up and walk over to the two Dauntless-borns, they sit by themselves, but they're awesome.

"Hey, Dustin," Lauren says and pecks him on the cheek. "Hey Bryant."

"Hey guys," I say and sit.

"So what's up?" Bryant asks me since Dustin and Lauren are in their own world.

"Nothing," I shrug.

"Same. So, can I consider you one of my best-friends now?"

I shrug. "Why not?"

"Good. So can I talk to you? Like, somewhere in private? I need to tell you something really serious. I don't really have anyone else to talk to. You, Dustin, and Lauren are all I have, but they seem to be too consumed in their relationship," he laughs nervously.

"Yeah, sure. You've always got me to talk to," I say even though I'm a bit surprised. I barely know the guy. But I'd certainly consider him a close friend. We get up and I tell him to wait in hall.

"Hey Four, Bryant said he needed to talk to me about something, so I was going to go in the hall and talk to him. He said he doesn't have anybody else that would understand. So don't freak out and go on a super jealous rampage," I wink.

He puts his hands up. "Okay, okay." I give him a peck on the cheek.

I walk into the hallway and see him tapping his foot nervously.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Okay. Six, you have to promise not to tell anyone or judge me about what I'm about to say."

I nod. "I promise."

He takes a deep breath. "I think I'm gay."

My eyebrows go up in surprise. "Okay," I smile.

He lets out a breath. "Thank you for not being judgmental."

"Of course. I used to have a friend who was gay, he was awesome," I smile at the memory of Robert. "So, do you like anyone?"

"I don't think so… at least not yet. If you're thinking I like Dustin, I don't. That'd be way too awkward. He's a great friend." I nod. "Please don't tell anyone. Not even Four. I don't want this getting out."

"I promise, Bryant." I give him a short hug and we walk back in.

I wave bye and sit down next to Tobias. "What was that about?" he asks.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. It's not my secret to tell."

"Okay," he eyes me suspiciously.

"I promise nothing happened with us, Tobias," I whisper. "I love you."

"Love you," he kisses me. "Want to go get some of our cake?" he whispers.

"Yes! We'll be right back guys," I say and we sprint to his apartment. He unlocks the apartment door quickly and I try to run to the kitchen, but Tobias grabs my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He pulls me closer to him presses and our lips together. He backs me up against the wall. His tongue runs across my lips and I gladly oblige. My hand goes to his hair and the other to his cheek. I wrap my legs around his waist and his hands go to my butt to carry me. He leads us to the couch in the living room and lays me down without breaking the kiss. My hands go the hem of his shirt and take it off. He takes my shirt off and we sit up. I straddle his waist and my legs go to both sides of his waist. My hands travel up and down his chest, tracing his muscles.

I pull back and say, "We were just supposed to get cake," then giggle.

"Honey, this is much better than any cake." He pulls me closer to his lips and I grind hips to his, knowing what I've done.

"Tris," he groans. I giggle again and he flips me do I'm laying on the couch.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you more."

"Let's go make some cake," I say and roll my eyes and kiss him deeply one last time. I don't bother putting a shirt back on and walk into the kitchen.

Tobias soon follows and says, "You remember that time when we were in the same exact situation, except you made spaghetti?"

"How could I forget?" I laugh.

"Well, this time it's cake. And I'm not sure you could get any sexier," he says. He walks over to me and kisses me deeply as I blush. Then I look down and see the poke in his pants.

"Y'know, you're currently not helping yourself in your situation by kissing me," I chuckle and look down.

"God dammit, Tris. The things you do to me," he smirks.

"I know what I did," I wink and put the pan in the oven then start on the icing.

"It's a good thing I love you," he says. "Or else I'd be mad."

"You love me," I smile.

We are walking back with the cake to the cafeteria, not before we brush our hair though.

We walk through the door and I hear, "OH MY GOD, SIX WHY DO YOU HAVE A WHOLE CAKE?!"

"Uriah," I mumble and roll my eyes. I set the cake down on the table and say, "Dig in."

They all practically attack it.

Later, I go back to Tobias apartment, we just escalated what we were doing earlier.

_If you guys are lost, they did the frickle frackle._

_-Reese_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_You guys asked for drama, here it is. It's temporary, of course. I have this huge plan for later in the story, so just hang in there! That's why there hasn't been much drama lately._

**Tris P.O.V.**

Today, more fights, then rankings of stage one. Right now, I'm in the infirmary with Edward. Not because I'm injured, but because I beat him up and had to help him here.

I lay him down in the bed and say, "Edward. Wake up," I snap my fingers and his eyes flutter open. "Sorry for beating you up," I chuckle.

"It's not your fault," he shrugs and I give him a confused look. "You didn't pick who we fought, we got paired, and you won fair and square. We both tried our best."

"Well, thanks for not being a total dick about it like Peter," I half-smile.

"Yeah, he's a real jerk," he nods. "It'd be a tragedy if he fell off the chasm."

"Oh, how we'd all miss him. So brave," I chuckle. "I'll let you rest. See you later, Edward."

"Later, Six."

I walk out and watch the rest of the fights.

"We are going to the fence after lunch," CJ announces. "Meet us at the tracks at 1:15."

Lauren and I walk to the cafeteria talking about random things. Like how Uriah said he could eat a giraffe. You see, the usual saying is 'I could eat a cow,' but no. Since it's Uriah, it's giraffe. He's a strange creature…

"Six, Lauren," Dustin waves us over.

"You go," I say to Lauren. "I'll be over a minute."

I walk over to the gang, where Tobias is. I give him a peck on the cheek and sit down. He reaches for my hand under the table and laces them together. I smile as I eat my fries.

"Tris, may I have a word in the hallway?" Chrissy asks.

I give her a weird look. "Sure…?"

She gets up and drags me—literally—out of the cafeteria.

"What?" I ask.

She then quietly says, "You know what." She evilly smirks.

"Okay, okay," I quietly say. "I'm not a virgin. Happy?"

"Yes! It's about time!" she squeals. "So was it good?"

I blush and walk back inside without her. I wall over to Dustin, Bryant, and Lauren.

"Hey," I sit down.

"Ummm, no one said you could sit with us," Dustin says in a fake sassy voice.

"Ummm, I can do whatever the hell I want," I laugh.

"So, Six, you want to go shopping later?" Bryant asks while Dustin and Lauren are in their own world again.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the Pit right after we get back from the fence."

"Ohhh, Six, are you going to use the present I gave you?" Lauren asks.

"No, not yet. I'm still thinking of some ideas for it," I shrug.

"Okay."

"I'm going to go back to my table. I'll see you guys on the train."

I hear a chorus of byes.

"Six," someone says.

I turn around and come face-to-face with Al. "Oh, hey Al."

"I was wondering if I could sit with you and your friends? I noticed you have one more seat open."

"Sure, follow me." I wave him along.

"Hey guys," I say getting their attention. "You remember Al, right?" They nod.

"But you're friends with Peter aren't you?" Shauna nervously asks.

"I was. But he's a douche now. Always bullying me, putting me down. I got sick of it," he sighs.

"Okay, well join us," Mar says.

"Thanks you guys. But I actually came here to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Chrissy asks.

"I heard from some of the Dauntless-borns say that Dustin stabbed the best initiate in the eye. With a butter knife," Al quietly says and a few of us gasp. "No one knows for sure it was him, but he was the only person who wasn't there when they turned on the lights."

"But… that's impossible. Dustin is super sweet! He's dating Lauren. That's sounds so unlike him," I exclaim.

"Tris, ask one of the Dauntless-borns. They can tell you," Al says.

"Okay. I will." I get up and walk over to the table where four of them sit.

"Uh, hi you guys. I'm Six. I was wondering if you could tell me a few things."

Most of them look intimidated by me. "Sure sit down," a boy says. "I'm Sean. This is Aidan, that's Dwayne, and this is Olly. We saw your fight with Four, that was crazy awesome."

"Thanks," I smile and sit down. "So, I was wondering if Dustin was the one that actually stabbed that guy in the eye?" I whisper.

"Well," Aidan says. "We think so. Dustin has never really been that friendly with us."

"Seriously? But he's been so sweet to me and Lauren."

They shake their heads. "He's probably using her," Dwayne says.

"What for, though?" I ask.

"Sex," he shrugs.

"Well he sure as hell isn't going to get it. She's not like that."

"She doesn't seem like it," Olly says. "But, yes, I most certainly think he did it. Poor Nico," he shakes his head. "He's factionless now," he sighs.

"Were you guys close?" I ask.

"No, but I still feel bad for him. He probably would have been ranked first."

"You should tell Lauren about Dustin," Sean says. "She might not believe you, but you have to try."

I nod. "I was planning on it. She deserves better. What do you guys think about Bryant?"

"He's always been nice to us," Dwayne says. "We just don't know why he hangs around Dustin."

"So really off topic question. What's it like having Zeke as a trainer? He's so goofy," I laugh.

"Goofy?" They all ask incredulously.

"That guy is strict! He doesn't take shit from anyone," Dwayne says.

"Seriously? He's the second funniest guy I know. Uriah's the first."

"Yeah, Uriah is so stupid. He ran into the Pit on time and yelled, 'My name Carrie and I love cupcakes!'"

"It sounds like him." I smile and stand up. "I really appreciate you guys' help. I'll see you guys on the train later?"

"Sure. Bye Six."

"Bye."

I walk back over to the table and nod, but I don't bother sitting down. "They said Dustin wasn't very friendly, but Bryant is nice. They think Dustin did it, too," I sigh. "I'm going to talk to Lauren."

I walk over there and shakily say, "Hey Lauren, can I talk to you for a second in the hallway?"

"Sure. I'll be right back," she pecks Dustin on the cheek.

We step out in the hallway. "Lauren, you just need to hear me out. So don't freak out on me. Promise?" she nods. "Dustin stabbed a Dauntless-born initiate in the eye last night. Now Nico, the guy who got stabbed, is factionless."

"Tris, what has gotten into you? He would never do that. He's super nice. Why would you even say—" she abruptly stops and laughs. "I know why. You like him. You are trying to get rid of me because you like him. I can't believe you! You already have a boyfriend! You are lucky to have him! I can't believe you'd do this to me, Six!" she yells.

"Lauren," I say calmly. "I don't like him. I'm in love with Four. Dustin—"

"No. Don't even pull that one on me. Goodbye."

I stand there with my head down. I walk back in and sit next to Tobias.

"How'd it go?" he asks.

"How do you think?" I point to Lauren and Dustin kissing. "She started freaking out saying how I was trying to steal Dustin from her, even though I'm completely in love with _you_."

"I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"It's not your fault. Dustin is a jerk," I sigh. "If you see me hanging out with four Dauntless-borns later, don't freak out, I'm friends with them now."

"I don't get jealous _that_ much," he defends.

"Do I need to remind you of the night at Dave & Buster's?" I whisper.

He rolls his eyes. "It's only because you're gorgeous, and you're mine," he huskily whispers.

I smile. "I'm going shopping later with Bryant, too."

"Okay," he slowly nods.

"I should probably get going. I have to be at the train in five minutes."

"I love you, no matter what," he smiles.

"I love you too." I kiss him for a few seconds and leave.

When I get up there I am greeted by Olly, Sean, Dwayne, and Aidan. "Hey guys," I say.

"We didn't know you were with Four," Aidan smirks.

"Yeah, we knew each other back in Abnegation. He's not as tough as he looks, he's a big softy on the inside," I smile. "But don't tell him I told you," I laugh.

"We promise," Sean says. "How'd it go with Lauren?"

"Awful. She was saying how I was trying to steal him from her, even though Four and I are in love and—"

"What? Four has emotions?" Dwayne teases.

"Surprisingly, yes," I chuckle. All of us get on the train and I grip my side, I might have pulled a muscle.

"Hey, Six, feeling okay? Or are you a little… _Stiff_?" Dustin says.

"We are all awed by your incredible wit," Sean rolls his eyes.

"Maybe you should have gone to Candor, I heard they don't mind sissies. After all, that is where your precious girlfriend comes from," Aidan says.

"Listen, I don't know what you guys _think_ I did, but I did nothing wrong," Dustin smirks knowingly.

"You did it, I know you did," I poke his chest. "So don't even deny it."

He doesn't say another word the entire train ride. Halfway through, Bryant joins us. He was sick of Dustin and Lauren being all lovey-dovey.

"What do you think is out there?" Olly asks.

"Amity farms," Sean shrugs.

"Beyond that," Olly says.

"Monsters," I wiggle my fingers, even though I know what is actually beyond this place.

He rolls his eyes.

"Wasn't there, like, a big war or something and everything got destroyed?"

I hold in a laugh.

"What are you smiling at?" Dwayne asks.

"There's a whole world out there."

"And how exactly do you know that?" he asks disbelievingly.

"I just do," I say and walk back near George and CJ.

"If you do not rank in the top five, you will most likely end up here. You could patrol among the Amity farms and beyond, but don't count on it. That is it. Back on the train," CJ says.

"Well that was short," I mumble to myself.

We all hop back on the train. Bryant and I run to the Pit together, once we get there.

"Just so you know I probably won't buy anything."

"It's okay," he shrugs. "I'll make you buy stuff."

"But—"

"No buts. Now c'mon."

"Wait," I grab his wrist. "Do you think Dustin was the one that stabbed Nico?"

He hesitates. "Yes."

I let out a breath. "I tried to tell Lauren about him and what he did, but she claimed I was trying to steal him from her."

"Seriously? You're dating Four."

"Yeah," I sigh. "She went crazy on me."

"Well this depressing. Let's shop," he demands.

A few hours later, I am carrying ten bags and walking to Tobias's apartment.

He opens the door. "Hey," he says.

"Hi." I walk in. "Can I stash this stuff here?"

"Of course."

I throw the bags in his bedroom and sit with him on the couch. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing," he lies.

"Tobias," I pull away and sit with my legs criss-crossed.

"Nothing is wrong, Tris."

"Fine." I get up and start to head to the door, but he grabs me wrist.

"Tris… I…"

"Spit it out, _Four._"

"You know that hurts. You can't use my nickname as a weapon. I just didn't know why you'd been spending more time with Bryant than me, and I was upset because I haven't seen you in five months," he sighs.

"Tobias, you know that I missed you like crazy. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything in the world," I say exasperatedly. "I love you, and no one else. I mean besides the gang and my family, obviously, but… Tobias, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Then why don't you spend more time with me?"

"Are you kidding me?" I leave his apartment. "I really didn't want to open the card that we got in a fight."

"Tris!" he calls after me, but I don't turn around. I walk to the dorm and unlock the case I have under my bed. I grab the card, 'Open when/if we get in a fight.' I walk to the chasm at the spot I found below.

_-Tris_

_Whatever we got in a fight for, I'm so sorry and I'm stupid. I really would like to think I didn't have to write this, but all relationships have ups and downs. Even though I don't know what I'm apologizing for, I'm still sorry. It was most likely my fault. I was probably jealous. No matter what I say, I love you. Please don't forget that. Please. I'll become Four without you, then if we break up, our friends will pick sides and everything thing will be screwed up. I will be a wreck without you. If you tell me to move on, I won't. Because no matter what I say, I will never meet someone like you. Amazing, smart, beautiful, talented, brave, and most importantly, courageous. I love you, so please come back to my apartment. _

_-Tobias_

By the end, I'm tearing up. I get up and walk back to his apartment. I knock on the door. It swings open and I see a puffy-eyed Tobias. I hold up the piece of paper from the envelope. "You know, it's a good thing I love you," I sniffle. He pulls me inside and shuts the door. He squeezes me tightly as he hugs me.

"I'm sorry, Tris," he whispers. "I'm so, so, so, sorry. I'm an idiot. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't do it again," I slightly chuckle.

He pulls back and kisses me.

An hour later I wake to a knocking on the door.

"I got it," I get up from the couch, prying Tobias's hands from my waist. I open the door to see Lauren wearing a shredded shirt and teary-eyed.

"Tris," she jumps into my arms.

"Lauren, what happened?" I ask as I hug her.

She sobs. "Dustin… He…" she sobs again. "He tried t-to rape me."

_I'm so evil. And yes, I am thirteen, if you haven't read my bio._

_-Reese_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_A guest asked me question: _

_Q: Are you going to open all of the letters Tobias gave her?_

_A: Eventually, yes. Like the marriage one, that'll be opened towards the end of the story._

**Tris P.O.V.**

"He _what_?" I ask deadly calm. I pull back from the hug. "That son of a bitch," I whisper. "Four!" I call.

"What?" he grumbles from the kitchen.

"Don't come out! I'll tell you when you can. Lauren, I went shopping today, you can have a sweatshirt that I bought." I drag her into Tobias's bedroom and dig through the bags that I stashed there. I find one and hand it to her. She puts in on over her shredded tank top.

"C'mon, let me clean up your knuckles." I'm glad that she fought back. I bring her into the bathroom. "Just to be clear," I ask while running the water over her hand, "You did beat the shit out him, correct?"

She sadly laughs. "Yeah. I'm really sorry that I didn't believe you earlier. I was just so consumed in our relationship that I didn't think it was possible. I mean, he's been so sweet to you and me."

"Exactly. That's why I didn't believe Al when he told me about the eye thing. So, I went and asked the Dauntless-borns that I was with on the train. They said Dustin was never friendly with anyone besides Bryant. They don't know why Bryant hangs around Dustin because Bryant is a nice guy, they say. Which he is. Unless he's secretly planning to throw one of us off the chasm," I chuckle.

"You never know anymore," she whispers.

"Yeah. How did this happen?" I finish with her knuckles.

"Well," she takes a deep breath. "He said he had an apartment that his parents weren't using because they were visiting Erudite and Amity. They're faction ambassadors, by the way. I said okay because I didn't think we'd… You know. Just some privacy away from the rest of world. Then… he just started taking my clothes off. After that, I just punched him in the face. He backed me into the wall after that and punched my jaw. That's how I got this," she points to the purple mark on her upper jaw. "Then I came here, hoping you'd be here. And thankfully you were."

"Do you want to report this?" I ask softly.

"No. I just need to be around you more. You'll beat the crap outta him if he comes with ten feet of me."

"Damn right!" I say and hug her.

"Seriously, I really am sorry for the way I treated you at lunch," she frowns.

I shake my head. "It's okay Lauren. I know you really liked him," I sigh.

"I did," she sighs too. "Can you not tell anyone about this?"

"Of course. Let's go back in the living room." We walk in and I yell, "Four! You can come in now."

"Okay," he yells back and walks in a few seconds later. "Lauren? What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask," I say.

"Okay," he shrugs. "So I assume you guys are good?" We nod. "Good."

**-Page Break-**

"Everybody up!" a scream awakens me. I see a bright light and see someone has turned on the over-head lights. "Meet us at the train in five minutes," CJ yells.

Everybody gets dressed and sprints to the tracks. We hop on the train and CJ begins explaining. "These are guns. You see, they feel like they are actual gun shots, so I'd advise you not to get hit. I speak from experience."

**(A/N, you'll see why I didn't use paintballs.)**

We all grab guns. I spot Dwayne, Aidan, Olly, and Sean and we walk over. We all give head nods for a greeting since CJ is speaking.

"We are playing capture the flag. Zeke and I will be your team captains. Zeke go ahead and take your pick."

CJ's team: Dustin, Peter, Edward, Olly, Bryant, Vonnie, Molly, Myra.

Zeke's team: Me, Lauren, Dwayne, Aidan, Sean, Gabby, Al, Drew.

"Zeke, you can get off first," CJ nods towards the exit.

"Let's go!" he cheers and the team joins in.

"Where should we put the flag?" Aidan asks once we hit dirt.

"Zekey, where did you put it when you were in initiation?" Gabby flirts.

"It wouldn't be in the spirit of the exercise if I told you, now would it?" he replies. He and I tensed up because I know about the 'mini-initiation' they did, so they didn't get to do it.

"Zekey-bear," she pouts.

"Only Six can call me that," he chuckles.

"How do you two know each other?" Gabby asks suspiciously.

"Old friends from Abnegation," I lie.

"Oh."

"How about the carousel?" Lauren suggests.

We all shrug. "Sure," Al says.

We head that direction. I realize I am less than a mile within my brother. Tobias told me about my family being here a few nights ago. I just don't know how I never ran into my mom in Abnegation. Oh right, because I refused to leave my room. I can only hope they'll come on Visiting Day.

"You know," Sean nudges me with his elbow, "People used to ride that thing. For _fun._" He points to the Ferris wheel.

I almost burst out laughing. I can't believe these people. They are insane. Instead, I just say, "Must've been Dauntless."

"Yeah, but a lame version of Dauntless," Lauren says. "A Dauntless Ferris wheel wouldn't have cars. You'd just hang on tight with your hands, and good luck to you."

We all walk down the side of the pier on Lake Erie. "You all need to come up with a strategy," Zeke blandly says and sits on a horse on the carousel.

Then everyone starts talking at once. I decide to climb the Ferris wheel, I hate bickering teens. As I stand in front of it, it feels larger now rather than a couple hundred yards back. I test one of the rungs and see if it's stable. Since it is, I start climbing. The rungs are rusty, they feel like if grip it any tighter they'll crumble. I'm about halfway up. I look out in the distance and still don't see it. Whatever this feeling is, I love it. The adrenaline pumping through my veins, heavy breaths, I feel like I could fly. I'm three/fourths up and I can finally spot the bright orange flag. It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. It's good camouflage from the trees, but not good enough, obviously. I start climbing back down, not even thinking about if I slip I could fall to my death.

"Guys!" I yell. They are still bickering.

"What, Six?" Gabby says obnoxiously.

"Well, while you guys were down here dilly-dallying, I climbed the Ferris wheel and spotted their flag. It's by the park at the end of the pier." I smirk. "Split in half, four to the right side, four to the left. The other team is in the park at the end of the pier, so a group of four will charge as the other group of four sneaks up from behind. Al, stay behind and fight off in case they found us."

They all nod. "Okay, I'll be on the sneaking up team with Zeke, Lauren, and Dwayne. The rest of you guys will go up and attack. Ready guys?"

"Yeah!" they cheer.

"Let's go!" I say.

Zeke, Dwayne, Lauren and I sneak from behind. I spot Dustin. The little shit is going to get it.

"You guys," I whisper and point to him. "Shoot the living daylights out of him, he deserves it."

We all shoot one dart at him. We walk up to him and he says to Lauren, "Bitch."

Lauren and I look at each other at the same time and nod. We both shoot him once more. I say, "Asshat."

**(A/N, reasoning for not using paintballs, he deserves it.)**

"That's my girl!" Zeke high-fives me.

I don't see anyone else around so I say to Lauren, "Hey, look, the flag is right above our heads. I'll give you a leg-up so you can jump and grab it."

"Okay," she says. I fold my hands and she puts her foot on my palms. I boost her as she jumps. She grabs the flag and we cheer. We run out into the open and Lauren and I wave the flag around. We hear cheers and everybody runs up.

"Well done, initiates," Zeke yells. "Let's get back on the train."

We walk confidently as the other team slouches.

I sleep well that night, knowing I'll fit in just fine here at Dauntless.

**-Next Day-**

Visiting Day. Today is the day I will—hopefully—get to see Caleb and my mother. I shoot straight up out of bed, and put on clothes.

I walk to Tobias's apartment. He swings open the door grinning like an idiot.

"What's up with you, Smiley?" I ask and walk in.

"Nothing. Just lovin' life."

"And why's that?" I put my hands on my hips as leans against the counter in the kitchen.

"Because I have the best, most beautiful girlfriend _ever._"

I blush then go on my tip-toes to kiss him shortly. He lifts me up on the counter so we are eye level.

"Seriously. I love you," he says and I smile. "Are you nervous? 'Cause I know they'll come."

"I know. It's just that I haven't seen them in six months," I sigh.

"You'll be fine," he says.

"I'm sorry you don't have any family left, Tobias."

He laughs. "Tris, you're my family now. Promise me that one day we'll be married. Then you'll be stuck with me forever. I wouldn't mind being stuck with you though," he chuckles.

"I promise. I wouldn't mind being stuck with you either." I smile.

He kisses me and put my hands on the back of his neck. His fingers run through my golden locks of hair. My hands travel down his defined chest. I rest my hands on his hips.

He pulls back. "Ever since I noticed you in Biology, I've wanted to do that every day," he smirks and cups my face with his hands. He smashes our lips together again and my hands go under his shirt, tracing all of his scars.

"Tobias," I mumble but he ignores me. "Tobias," I giggle. "We need to go."

He groans. "But Trissy," he sighs.

"Seriously, as much as I'd love to continue this, we need to go."

He kisses me one last time and we go out the door, hand in hand.

We head towards the Pit. I see a blur of colors, all blue, black, and white. Except one. I see one woman in grey. I let go of Tobias's hand. I run towards my mother and grasp her in a bear hug.

"Six. I missed you."

"How'd you know to call me Six?" I pull back.

"I hear some things in Abnegation. Like how you wrote that note to your father." she laughs.

"Psh, that old thing?" I laugh. "I could have said much worse."

"I'm sure. Hello, Four," she peers around me shoulder.

"Hi Natalie. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How about yourself?"

"Amazing," he glances at me and I smile back at him.

"I'm glad to see you two are holding up. My eighteen-year-old, how did you get so big?" she sadly smiles. "Tell Caleb, when he gets here, that I love him. I need to go before I make you look sappy. I love you."

"Okay," I chuckle. "I love you, Mom." I say. She walks out hurriedly.

I wait another hour for Caleb to come. "He didn't come." I croak out. Most of the colors are fading, just left with black.

"I'm sorry," Tobias hugs me.

"It's not your fault," I say emotionlessly. "I'm just going to go back to the dorms, okay?"

He nods but raises an eyebrow. "Okay. I'll see you later?"

"Sure," I say monotonously without looking into his deep-blue eyes, and then leave. I get the box from under my bed and find the envelope I was looking for. 'Open when you're lonely.'

_-Tris_

_Hi Trissy. I don't know why you're lonely when you have me right down the hall. Depending on where you're currently living. Whether you are in the dorms, or living with me, I'm always here. Come talk to me? I love you._

_-Tobias_

"Who's Tobias?" Lauren asks as her eyes widen. "And why did it say that he loved you? Oh my god, Tris." She sprints in the direction of Tobias's apartment. Unfortunately, she has the speed of a cheetah. I hear her pounding on his door.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I hear a pounding on my door, most likely Tris.

"Four! Tris is cheating on you," Lauren says breathlessly then Tris comes running up behind her.

I look at her with disbelief. "What?" I almost inaudibly whisper. "You wouldn't."

She rolls her eyes. Does she think is some kind of _joke_? "Lauren, if you'd give me a chance to explain—" Tris begins.

"Explain _what_, Tris? Four is a good guy, and whoever this 'Tobias' dude is, probably isn't better than him."

She raises her eyebrows at me with a smirk on her face, and then we start laughing. Lauren looks at us incredulously.

"Lauren, Tobias is my real name," I say through laughter and her face turns bright red.

"Oh. _Oh_. I'm so sorry," she chuckles. "I just assumed…"

I shake my head. "It's okay. I understand. But still call me Four."

She nods and leaves. I invite Tris inside.

"Did you actually think I'd cheat on you?" she asks sadly.

"No. I said 'You wouldn't.' But I was obviously going to listen to the explanation."

"Sensible," she shrugs. "She saw your name from one of the envelopes I opened."

"Which one?" I ask as I plop down on the couch. I lie down and motion for her to come with me. She does and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"The lonely one," she sighs.

"Oh."

"We won in capture the flag. I climbed the Ferris wheel. It was really fun," she yawns.

"Do you want to take a nap?" I chuckle.

"Mhm," she mumbles. She turns around so we are face-to-face. She nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck and I bring her waist closer.

And in this moment, I know that I want her to open _the _card. And soon.

_So for the not very Erudite people out there, (All of America XD) he was talking about the marriage one._

_-Reese Cup_

_P.S. I make American jokes all the time, even though I live there XD_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**IF YOU HAD A QUESTION, HERE ARE THE ANSWERS:**

_Q: How many chapters will there be 'til the end of the story/Tris opens the marriage card? A: I can't make a definite amount of chappies, but there'll probably be about 30 total. That doesn't mean she won't open it 'til the end though ;)_

_Q: Will Tris get preggers? A: NO. _

_Q: Why no Caleb? A: You'll see ;)_

**Tris P.O.V.**

"Initiates! Here are your rankings!" I think George yells. How would I know, I just got woken up by a screaming man. Everyone sits up groggily and stumbles over to the board.

**1. Six**

**2. Edward**

**3. Lauren **

**4. Peter**

"What?" Peter exclaims. "How is _she_ ranked above me?" he points his stubby finger towards Lauren.

"Because that's the way it is," CJ says blandly.

**5. Molly **

**6. Al **

**7. Drew**

**8. Myra**

I'm glad to see Al isn't dead last, he's a sweet guy, but maybe too sweet for Dauntless. "Stage two is weighted more heavily than stage one, because it is tied to overcoming cowardice," CJ says. "That said, it is extremely difficult to rank high at the end of initiation if you rank low in stage one."

"In final rankings, you're ranked with Dauntless-borns, also. There are sixteen total initiates, so six of you will be cut," George says showing no emotion. "I want you all in the training room in ten minutes," he says then walks out with CJ.

I get ready in two minutes, while some people are still in bed. "I'll meet you in the training room, Lauren," I wave.

I walk into the room then see George and CJ… Making out.

"Get a room!" I yell.

"Shit. I told you, George," CJ slaps his chest.

"Please don't tell any initiates," George says.

"I won't," I chuckle and he walks away, annoyed. "So when did this happen," I wiggle my eyebrows at CJ.

She blushes. "Last night."

"Well you two did a good job of keeping it a secret that you liked each other. I couldn't even tell," I shrug. "But Lauren probably noticed. She's a very observant and vigilant person, being Candor and all."

"Yeah," she chuckles. "So what about you? You're pretty, first in initiation," she shrugs. "You had to have caught _someone's_ eye by now."

"Do you not recall me making out with Four?" I chuckle.

"I didn't know if he was actually serious with you," she shrugs.

"What? Why?"

"Well girls would throw themselves at him all the time before you came. He rejected them, of course," she reassures me. "But I don't know if he just snapped one day. Like with you, I thought he'd just snapped. But he didn't lay a hand on any girl, just brushed them off," she shrugs, but I smile. "So you guys are serious, I assume?"

I nod. "He said he wanted to marry me one day," I mumble.

"Really? Four? With emotions?" she chuckles.

"Everyone says that," I jokingly roll my eyes. "Don't let his macho-ness scare you off, he's a big softy."

"No shit?" she gives a sideways glance and smile. There was no hint of sarcasm in her voice, just shock. I just nod, wearing a smile myself.

She is about to say something else when all the initiates come running in, including the Dauntless-borns. Olly, Sean, Aidan, and Dwayne make their way over to Lauren and I.

"Hey guys," I give a small smile.

"Hey Six, Lauren. I assume you were the one that beat up Dustin?" Aidan asks.

"Yeah. You could say I came to my senses," she smiles at me.

"Goo—"

"Initiates!" George yells, interrupting Olly. "You will be training with the Dauntless-borns for the rest of the time. This is the emotional stage. You'll see what we mean. Follow us." He starts walking out of the training room and we all scramble to follow. He leads us into a dark hallway with a door at the end.

"Gabby, you're up first," George beckons her over. CJ, George, and Gabby walk in.

"So," I say to Sean. "Who's first in Dauntless-borns?"

"Dustin," he grumbles and Dustin smiles proudly while I glare at him. "What about you guys?"

"Me," I shrug. "I could take him," I whisper.

"Damn right you could," he chuckles.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Stiff," Dustin says. He must have overheard us.

"She beat Four. You know, the Dauntless prodigy," Aidan scoffs.

"He probably went easy on her, since they're dating."

"You guys are still dating?" Peter scoffs.

"Yeah. Problem?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah. You're getting all of this credit for 'beating' him, when he went easy on you."

"Well I sure as hell beat you, we know that for sure," I shoot back.

He just huffs.

"Don't you guys think it's a little unfair that you've been spending your whole lives preparing for this, and we're expected to learn it all in a few weeks?" Al asks, his eyes narrowing.

"No. Stage one is about skill, sure, but we can't prepare for stages two and three," Aidan says. "So I've heard," he shrugs, but no one responds.

The time is dwindling as well the people, and then it's lunch. All that's left is Drew, Olly, and I.

We go back into the dark hallway and resume what we were doing an hour ago. Sitting, and doing nothing.

"C'mon in, Six," George motions for me to enter.

I see a reclining metal chair, similar to the one I sat in for the aptitude test.

"Sit," CJ nudges me towards the chair.

"What's the sim?" I ask shakily.

"You are facing your worst fears," George says. "The sim will teach you to control your emotions in the middle of a frightening situation."

"Okay." At that, CJ injects the serum into my neck.

"You need to calm yourself. Lower your heart rate and control your breathing," CJ pats my shoulder.

"Be brave," George says. Then I slip out of consciousness.

I stand in the Dauntless leaders' meeting room with Max. He is behind me, and then I see grey and blue. Mom and Caleb. Abnegation and Erudite.

"As a Dauntless soldier, you have to follow orders you don't always agree with," Max says. I feel something cold and metallic slip into my hand. The coldness of it sends shivers up my arm and down my spine. I lift it up and see that it's a gun. I had a feeling that it was, I just didn't want to believe it. I lift the metal in my hand and up to their heads.

_This isn't real. _

I then I see their limp bodies before me.

"One more thing," Max holds up his hand. He goes to the door and it opens. I see Tobias walk into the room.

"No," I shake my head. "I won't do it. Even though I know this isn't real."

"Do it or be factionless. It's up to you," Max glares.

"Yes, it is up to me." I turn on the heel of my foot and shoot him, right between the eyes.

I shoot up in the chair with tears in my eyes.

"How did you know that?" George asks.

"Know what?"

"That the sim wasn't real," he says as if it's the most obvious thing.

I just shrug. "What were your test results?" he asks suspiciously.

"Abnegation."

"You're lying to me. You're Divergent," he whispers.

"What's that?" I try to play dumb.

"You know damn well what it is. Unless you want to wound up dead at the bottom of the chasm, I suggest you figure out how to hide it during the simulations," CJ says and pushes me, quite literally, out the door.

I look at the watch glued to my wrist from a cold sweat that has run over me. It's only 4 o'clock, and Tobias gets off work at 5.

I run by the dorm and grab my tattoo parlor gift card. Do I really want to do this? I mean it's permanent. But then again, so is he.

I walk through the Pit and spot the shop. I walk in and am greeted with a hug. "Hey, Six." It's Uriah.

"I thought only the Amity greeted with a hug," I smirk and pull back.

He shrugs. "Getting a tattoo? Or are you just here to see your best-friend?" he smugly smiles.

"Chrissy's here?" I look around his shoulder as I tease him.

He glares. "Shut up, you love me."

I put my hands up in my defense. "I can't deny it."

He gives me a shit-eating grin and says, "So, what tattoo do you want?"

"Do you have a small piece of paper?" He takes the back of a receipt and hands me a pen along with it. I draw it quickly and hand it back to him.

"Awww! Trissy!" he puts a hand to his heart and pretends to wipe away a tear.

"Shut up and permanently damage my skin."

"Okay, okay." He leads me towards the back, where I've been so many times.

"Where do you want it?"

"On my left wrist."

"This'll only take a minute. Literally." He gets my skin ready and puts the needle on my skin. I wince for a second but get used to the numbing pain. I've been through much worse.

"All finished. You know what to do after, right?"

I nod. "Thanks Uri," I smile and give him my gift card.

I'm about to leave when he grabs my good wrist. "He'll like it."

I smile at the ground. "Thanks again."

I check my watch and see that it's 5:30 already. I walk to his apartment nervously. What if he thinks I went too far? What if he thinks it's a stupid design? What if he'll look at me differently?

I pull my shaky hand up to the door.

"Hi."

**Tobias P.O.V.**

"Hi," she nervously smiles. I wonder why.

"Hey."

It's funny how we still make each other nervous. Like we'll embarrass ourselves or something.

"Can I tell you something?" she asks.

My eyebrows knit together. "Sure."

We walk over to the couch and sit. She doesn't cuddle up to me like she usually does; she sits on the other side of the couch with her legs crossed. What is going on with her?

"Tris, what's going on?" I ask seriously. "First you say 'hi' nervously, second you don't give me a hug or anything, and then you don't even lay with me? Are you breaking it off with us or something?" I ask angrily.

"Tobias, no. God, no. Never. There are two things I have to tell you, actually." She visibly takes a deep breath. "You were in my fear landscape, and—"

"I was in your fear landscape?" I whisper then look up at her. Is she afraid I'm turning into Marcus?

"Not like that." she shakes her head. "My family was in there. Max made me shoot them, then you came in and I said I wouldn't do it. So I shot Max. Then CJ and George found out about my Divergence."

"Oh. Okay… What was the second thing?" I ask, relieved.

She tenses and takes another deep breath. "Please don't freak out." She slowly out stretches her arm and pulls the sleeve up. She then slowly peels the bandage off. I take her hand, careful not to touch the tattoo. It's the number 4 with a less than sign next to it. It's supposed to be a 3 to make it look like a heart, but it's 4. And it also means 4 is greater than anything. I smile as I look down at it. I look up at her. She's tearing up too, but we are for different reasons.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked—" she pulls her hand away as I cut her off.

"No. Tris, this is amazing. This…" I chuckle in awe. "I just… I don't know what to say. This is amazing. If this isn't the best thing in the world, I don't know what is. Why were you nervous?" I put the bandage back on her wrist.

"'Cause I was afraid you'd think I went too far, or it was a dumb idea because it was permanent. But you're permanent, so I have nothing to worry about." She smiles and wipes her eyes with the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

"Damn right," I smile and she lays her head on my lap.

"I'm sorry I scared you," she says.

"It's okay. They way you were acting, not touching me or anything, talking nervously… I was scared shitless," I laugh.

"Yeah, well, you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life if things go our way," she smirks up at me.

"I guess I'll keep you around," I teasingly shrug.

She sits up on my lap and whispers in my ear, "And why's that?"

"You make good Dauntless cake," I cheekily smile.

"And?" she seductively whispers.

"And you are gorgeous."

"You're not too bad yourself," she winks. "Ya know, with them abs and all."

"Oh really?" I ask smugly.

"Of course." She says nothing more and kisses me. Her legs go to either sides of my waist. My hands travel up her waist and into her golden locks of long blonde hair. Hers go to my back.

I'm just going to say it, if she doesn't open the card soon, I don't know what I'm going to do, because I am completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with this girl and those grey-blue eyes.

_I __**promise**__ it'll get better after initiation! Sorry if it's boring the next few chapters, THEY'RE FILLERS DX PM me or review if you have any ideas._

_-Reese_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I decided to skip to the end of initiation since the past few chappies have been boring :/_

_There won't be a third story to this, by the way. But I have started writing a new one._

**Tris P.O.V.**

I stand in arising grass from the Earth. I hear flapping wings in my ear, and now they are pecking me. There are so many, they push me flat on the ground. As I struggle to get these talons off, I think. I close my eyes, ignoring the scorching pain everywhere in my body. I sense a cold metallic feeling in my hand. I lift it and see a gun. I don't think, just shoot. I watch their black feathers descending, and falling to the ground.

My heart beat slows down, and I see darkness.

Then a dim light.

I see a clear panel of glass surrounding me. I'm in a tank. I try to kick the glass for it to break, but nothing happens. The water is already up to my knees. Maybe if I let myself drown… No, that's what a divergent would do. I'm Dauntless. I try to kick it again, still nothing happens and my toes are throbbing.

I close my eyes. _The glass is ice. The glass is ice, so you can break it. Tris. The glass. Is. Ice. _I give it one last kick, and it shatters into a million pieces.

I'm in the middle of an ocean clinging for my life to a rock. The waves stir up against my body, trying to fling me off the rock. I use all the strength I have left to pull myself up. My heart rate slows as I stand on the rock.

My wrists and legs are tied onto a totem pole. Someone sets it on fire. I can't see who it is, though. But I hear him. Dustin.

"Smell that, Stiff?" he shouts.

"No."

"That's the smell of your _burning flesh._"

"Hm. I think I smell rain, though, Dustin."

At that, rain starts pouring, disintegrating the flames. I hear the sizzling and crackling of the flames, like a bomb going off.

Now I'm in the dorms… why the hell would I be here?

Then I hear gunshots behind me. I whip my body around and see the initiates all standing in front of something. They are all shooting the same thing. Me. My other body is lying there, limp. I steal one of the guns from someone who I don't recognize, and point it towards my real head. _Bang._

The worst fear is your last. I stand before my mother and Caleb. _This isn't real. _I shoot them both. I know what's coming next. Tobias walks in through threshold.

"It's okay, Tris. I love you."

I shakily pull the gun up to his head and take a deep breath. I've done this twice since the first time. And in the other ones, I shoot him, not Max. But every time… I have to look away. I lower my head to the left and pull the trigger.

I shoot up straight in the chair. I put my hands to my eyes and I let tears stream down my face. I gather myself and walk out the door. As I pass the leaders, I hear whispers like, "Only six?" "That's almost as good as Four," and "She's the girl version of Four."

I smirk as I walk out. I go to Tobias's apartment, but turn around and go back to the dorms. I get out a card, the one that says "Open when you move in with me."

I open the card and it has a note in it, but it feels like there's a little bit of weight to it. I see a key taped to the note.

_I've been waiting for you to open this for a very long time. I love you._

_-Tobias_

I carefully peel the tape and key off the paper and run to his apartment, gripping the key so hard it leaves imprints. He has the day off today because it's initiation day, so it's considered a holiday. I fit the key into the lock and run inside.

"How did you—" he begins, but I wave the key up in the air as I grin.

He scoops me up in his arms and kisses me.

"I have been ready for you to open that since the day I gave it to you."

"I would have, but I was in initiation," I giggle.

"I know, I know, don't remind me." He kisses me again, roughly. My hands travel to his waist as I wrap my legs around him. He carries us over to the couch. We flop down together, with him on top of me. He peppers kisses down my neck and I groan. My hands go to his back, it feels padded, though.

"Tobias, what's on your back?" I ask.

"Want to see?" he asks.

"Well, you have to take your shirt off, so I think I we both know the obvious answer," I smirk.

He smiles and takes his shirt off along with the bandage. "I got it done yesterday." I see large flames engulfing his entire back, with the faction symbols lined from top to bottom.

"Tobias… this is amazing." My hands travel from the Dauntless flames at the bottom of his neck, all the way to the Amity tree at the bottom. "I want to be everything. Brave, selfless, intelligent, honest, and kind." He turns around. "But you're the only person that makes it easy to be kind." He smiles.

I smile in addition. "I'm glad I have that affect on you."

"Me too." Then leans down and kisses me slowly but passionately at the same time. The palms of my hands lay on bare chest and his cup my face. I feel something scrape my cheek, oddly enough. I pull back and grab his right wrist. Yet another bandage on him, but I have a feeling I already know what it is.

"Tobias." I smile. "Is this what I think it is?"

He doesn't say anything, just tears the bandage off the reveal a less than sign and the number six. "I got it on my right wrist so when we hold hands, they'll be touching. You got yours on your left wrist, right?"

I nod and begin to feel my eyes water. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he wipes my tears away.

I shake my head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything is perfect," I happily sigh.

"How'd your final test go?" he asks.

"Really well. Six fears. Ironic isn't it?" I chuckle.

"I guess we'll always be Four and Six, huh?" he smiles.

"Always."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"Seriously? We do this all the time." I smile.

"Please?" he asks like a three-year-old.

"I love you, Four."

"I love you, Six."

"Poor five. Always gets left out."

"Maybe someday."

My head snaps up quickly. "What?" I whisper.

"Well, I mean, like, in a few years probably, but, if you want to… we could, um… Nevermind," he mumbles as his face heats up and scratches his neck.

"No, it's not that, I just didn't really think you'd ever want to… you know."

"What, because of Marcus?"

I look away and shrug. "You're not scared?"

"No. _Terrified_. But I know with you around, I'll never have to be afraid." He grabs my left hand with his right. I look up to see him smiling. Just seeing him smile makes me melt. I lay my head in his bare chest, and a fall asleep like that, dreaming of a life full of possibilities.

I feel a pair of soft lips waking me up. I kiss back and he begins to pull back. "Tobias," I whine as I outstretch my arms, but he is already too far away. I get up and go to the kitchen. I'm hungry. I just get some bread to snack on. When I finish I walk into his—our—bedroom. When I walk in, he is just in his boxers. I run and jump onto our bed. I feel like I'm floating.

"Hey, you know, this is _our _bed now." I smile.

He just stands there, grinning like an idiot in his nice black jeans, and no shirt.

"You're really hot." I giggle.

"You too." He winks. I just start laughing hysterically.

"Hey, Toby, have you ever seen a rainbow?"

He gives me a look like I'm a lunatic. "Excuse me?"

I wonder why he likes me. I'm not a very nice person. I go in to kiss him, and he reluctantly concedes, but pulls away quickly.

"Tobias," I glower, but I grin as I put the pieces together. "_That's_ why you like me!" I exclaim in realization. "Because you're not very nice either! It makes so much more sense now."

"Shit! You ate the Amity bread didn't you? I was supposed to prank Zeke with that."

I nod. "I think. I don't know. I had some bread and it tasted really good. It looked like rainbows." I giggle with delight.

"How many pieces did you have?" he asks, distraught.

"Like, three. It makes my head feel like I'm on cloud nine. Wait, I should be on cloud _four_! Get it?"

"Yes, Tris. C'mon, we have to go."

"Can we have sex?"

"No."

I pout. "Tobias, maybe you should eat some of that bread, it's really good! I promise! Pleeease?"

"No. We have to go, c'mon. The banquet starts at two o'clock." He grabs my arm and drags me out the door.

"Can you carry me?" I lift my arms up like two-year-old. No, I'm not two… I'm Six! He carries me bridal-style. "Are you going to carry me like this on our wedding day?" I giggle.

"Yes. The serum should probably wear off in about two hours," he says.

"But I always want to feel like this!"

"Tris, I don't think I could handle it if you were always like this."

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do, but right now it's hard to put up with you."

"Tobias," I whisper. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you," I whisper.

"That's reassuring," he says sarcastically.

"Hey, let's go get married. Like now."

"Tris, no." He shakes his head. "You're high right now and you don't know what you're doing." He walks us over to our table of friends.

"You guys! I missed you all so much!" I hug all of them individually. "I love you guys! We should all get matching tattoos!" I squeal.

They all look at Tobias weirdly. "She accidentally ate some peace serum bread I was going to prank Zeke with." He rolls his eyes.

They all say "Oh."

I hear a microphone squeal somewhere. "We aren't big on speeches here," Eric says. "Eloquence is for the Erudite." Everybody laughs, especially me. "So I'll keep this short. It's a new year, and we have a new pack of initiates. And a slightly smaller pack of new members. Tomorrow you all will pick your professions depending on your rankings. Without further ado, here are the final rankings."

Everyone is silent. I see my name on the number one slot and I cheer along with the rest of my friends.

**1. Six**

**2. Dustin **

**3. Edward**

**4. Peter**

**5. Olly**

**6. Lauren **

**7. Sean**

**8. Bryant**

**9. Dwayne **

**10. Al**

Lauren and Al made it! I happily kiss Tobias, in which he gladly obliges, even though he thinks I'm a lunatic right now.

I pull back and whisper, "Can we have sex now?"

He laughs. "No. Not while you're in this condition."

"Fine."

Zekey-bear stands up on a table and shouts, "Initiates! Party at my place!"

The initiates all cheer and we run to his place. Tobias grabs my waist and pulls me back. "Oh, no you don't. There's no way I'm letting you go to that party considering what… state… you're in. We're going home."

"At least let me get my stuff from the dorms," I whine.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Can you carry me?" I stick my lower lip out and in front of my top lip.

"C'mere." He gives me a piggy-back ride all the way there.

I get my clothes and my cards and shove them in a duffle bag. "Onward, my good steed!" I point towards the door as I hop on his back. You could say we get a few weird looks.

He runs towards our apartment. I like saying _our_.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear.

I feel him shiver down his spine. "I know."

He sets me down and unlocks the door. We go inside and I flop down on his bed.

"Get some sleep, maybe the serum'll wear off faster."

"Only if you lay with me." I yawn.

"I mean… If I have to." He smirks.

He lies down beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turn so that I'm facing him and nuzzle my face into his neck. I wish I could stay like this forever.

**-3 hours later (6 o'clock)-**

"Tris. Babe, wake up," Tobias lies his hand on my cheek. My eyes flutter open. "How are you feelin', hon?"

"What's with all the cute names?" I smile.

He shrugs. "Max wants to see you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Can we take a shower?"

"Together?" he smugly smirks.

"Sure," I shrug.

"Do you remember anything you said earlier?" he asks.

"Every word. And I meant it." I wink.

He hurriedly walks into the bathroom and we clean each other. And much more, but I refuse to go into detail about that.

We get out, unwillingly, and get dressed.

"Want me to come with you?" Tobias asks once I start to leave.

"No, it's okay. Love you." I peck him on the lips.

"Be careful. Love you."

I start to make my way towards his office. I knock.

"Come in."

I open the door and flinch. "Are you okay, Six?"

"Um, yeah. I was in my fear landscape and I was in this office."

"Do you mind me asking what it was?"

I sit down. "Well, you made me shoot my family. And then Four."

"Ah. Anyway, the Erudite leader, Fernando, would like to speak with you right away."

"What for, exactly?" I ask, my eyes narrowing.

"He wouldn't tell me. But he is very trustworthy, Six, I assure you."

"Okay. Do you mind if I take Four with me?"

"Sure. When you get back, can you tell me what he wants to speak with you about?"

"It depends, Sir, with all due respect."

"Okay. I understand. Thank you."

I get up and leave his office.

I use my key to open our apartment door. "Tobyyy, I'm home."

"Hey. What did he want to talk to you about?"

"I need to go see Fernando, the Erudite leader. I don't know what it's about though. Max said you could come with me."

"Okay. When?"

"Like now." I chuckle.

"Let's go, then." He gets up and we head towards the train tracks. He reaches for my left hand with his right. I smile to myself.

We hop on the train and I snuggle close to him. I'm about to doze off when he says, "I hate to break to you, but we need to get off."

"Okay," I sigh. I jump off the train, holding Tobias's hand like it supports my will to breathe.

We walk into Erudite headquarters, and I am immediately hit with a swarm of blue.

"Caleb?" I let go of Tobias's hand and run to him.

"Tris. Oh my god. I'm so sorry I couldn't come for Visiting Day. I had a very important meeting with Fernando. Actually, the one that's the reason you're here. You'll see what I mean. I'll take you guys there. Hi Four." They shake each other's hands.

"Let's go." Caleb leads us over to the elevator.

"Good luck," Caleb says. "Four, sorry, but you have to stay here. I'll take you back down."

"Okay," Tobias says.

"Six! Come in, come in," Fernando says, once the guys leave.

"Um, hello. What's this about?"

"Take a seat please." He points to a seat in front of his large desk. I do as told.

"So. Six. I have some very important news I'd like to discuss with you that you cannot tell anyone. You can tell your boyfriend, or whatever, but no one else. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I know what you are." My heart stops. "But do not fret. It is actually a good thing. I know you're results are Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. Most have two, if they even _are _Divergent, and you, without doubt, excel in this."

I nod.

"I am making the Divergent a sixth faction, and I'd like for you to be the leader, Six."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Tris P.O.V.**

"You _what_?" I ask Fernando.

"I want you to be the leader of the Divergent, but I think you heard me correctly the first time."

"Before I accept, you need to tell me how this'll all work out."

"Fair enough. Over that last ten years, the Divergent population has grown insurmountably. One-sixth of the population is actually Divergent, therefore enough people to form a new faction. However, you are the only one with three test results and a unique skill set. The faction will be placed in the center of the city. The initiation process will be very easy since we need to have every Divergent we can get our hands on. The faction will be split up into five separate parts though. All the factions will be incorporated in what their training will include. So, say someone had an aptitude for Candor and Erudite. The first week of training would be Candor if you had an aptitude for it. If you didn't you'd have the week to yourself. Then you'd just continue on with rest of the factions. There will be ten regulars from each faction. For instance, you could pick ten of your friends to come with you. The—"

"Wait," I interrupt him. "My friends haven't taken the Aptitude Test. They're outsiders, but I'm sure you already know."

"Yes, I welcomed them here. I can give you… how many do you need?"

There's Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Chrissy, Will, and Tobias. "Seven."

"Okay." He grabs the telephone. "Jenna, I need seven Aptitude Test vials. Thank you."

"On to what I was saying," he says once he hangs up. "I have oriented a paper on how initiation will work for each faction. The regulars from the other factions will train the faction they're in currently. As for what your role is, that is also on the paper."

"Um…" I consider. "I'll do it." Just then, a girl, most likely Jenna, walks in with a small case.

He grins. "Wonderful. The day after tomorrow, I need to speak with you again. That day, we will be broadcasting to all of the factions about this."

Next, he teaches me everything about how to tell what someone's result is on their Aptitude Test.

"Thank you very much, Six," he says once we finish

"My pleasure, Sir." I stand up with the paper and a miniature case of vials in one hand and shake his in the other.

I ride the elevator declining to the ground.

"Are you going to do it?" Caleb asks excitedly.

I just nod. "I'll see you Sunday. That's the day I have to come back."

Tobias looks so confused. "Okay. I'll see you then. Love you Tris." Then he walks off.

"Tris, what was that all about?" Tobias asks, grasping my free hand.

"Can I explain when we get home?"

He nods.

We sit in the train, still linking hands. I can't help but feel we were made to fit perfectly into each other. As I lay my head on his chest, I mumble, "I love you, Tobias."

"I know." He smirks arrogantly. "I love you too."

"Hey I never apologized for eating that bread today." I chuckle.

"It's okay. I don't know if I could have dealt with you any longer though." He smiles.

"That's a lie."

"I'm not strong enough to stay away." He smirks knowingly.

"You look in my eyes; I'm stripped of my pride," I continue.

"And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to its knees."

"And it's killin' me when you're away." It really does. Those past five months were awful.

"I wanna leave, and I wanna stay."

"And I'm so confused, so hard to choose," I advance.

"Between the pleasure and the pain."

"I can't believe you remember those lyrics." I chuckle.

"How could I? You played that song a thousand times a day."

"Are we really going to be _that_ couple with a special song?" I ask.

"Well, most couples would pick something by John Legend, but no, ours is by Apocalyptica," he says and snickers.

"Yeah. I really just hate all pop music." I scrunch my nose up.

"I didn't really listen to any music at all that much back then." Tobias shrugs.

"Until you met me. Music was—is—my life. I didn't like pop music because I couldn't really relate to it."

"I get that. But everyone can relate to 'Baby Got Back.'" We hysterically laugh.

We sit in silence for the rest of the ride. While we were talking, I felt like everything around us was dissolving.

"You trust me, right?" I ask once we reach home.

"With my life. Why?" He gives me a confused look.

"Drink this." I push the vial towards him.

He hesitates. "Okay."

I take the wires from the case and hook them up to both of our heads. "I'm going to see what you do in a certain situation, but I can't help you like your fear landscape, okay?" I ask.

"Okay," he says, halfway unconscious.

"Choose" is the first thing I hear. Tobias whips any which way and stops when he sees the knife and cheese.

"Choose" the voice says again. He hesitantly picks up the knife in the palm of his hand and turns it over.

Then he hears a growl. The dog comes racing towards him. I can tell he doesn't want to hurt it. Tobias just kneels down with the knife pointing out towards the dog. The dog slows and then licks his cheek.

"Not such a vicious beast, are you?" Tobias scratches behind its ears.

It growls again when it sees the little girl standing behind him.

Next thing he knows, the dog is shooting towards the little girl dressed in white. He dashes for the dog wrapping his hands around its body as they fall through the floor.

He is standing on a bus. A tough-looking man, middle-aged, with scarred hands asks him, "Do you know this man?"

I see a flicker of recognition flash across Tobias's face.

"Well, do you?" he asks angrily.

"No, Sir."

"You're _lying_!" The man points his finger at Tobias. "I can see it in your eyes."

"No you can't."

"You could save me! You could _save _me, boy!"

"Well." He sets his jaw. "I don't."

As we wake up from the sim, I couldn't be happier.

"What was _that_, Tris?"

"That was your Aptitude Test. And you're Divergent."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means you're like me. Your results were Abnegation and Dauntless. My results were Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. It means you could belong to both factions and that you are aware and can control the sim."

"So what does this have to do with going to Erudite?"

"It has _everything_ to do with going there. Fernando, the leader, asked me if I wanted to be the leader of a faction. The _Divergent_ faction. He's making it a new one. And since you're Divergent, that means you get to come with me." I smile.

"That's great, Tris. But what about our friends?" he frowns.

"I get to take ten people from each faction that isn't Divergent to train and do various things around the compound. I have all of these vials so that I can test our friends to see if they're Divergent."

"Oh. So either way, we all get to go?"

"Well, I mean, if our friends want. They followed me all the way here, so I think they'll probably follow me there." I smile.

"You're right."

"Tobias." I yawn. "Can we go to bed?"

"It's only nine o'clock." He chuckles but gets up anyway to our bedroom with me.

"I don't care. I'm exhausted, Toby." I grab his hand and flop down on the bed.

"You're not even going to change into your pajamas?" he asks, chuckling.

"Gimme your shirt." I reach my arm out. He takes it off by collar and hands it to me. I take off my shirt and bra and throw his shirt on. Then I take off my jeans. I look up to see a smirking Tobias, still standing.

"What?" I ask.

"Two things. One: I will never get used to the sight of you in my shirt." He smirks smugly. "Two: You aren't even shy anymore. I just saw your boobs and you don't even care."

"So you _were_ looking?" I laugh.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Good point. I just don't care anymore because we've had sex before and we've been in the shower together, too." I shrug. "What's there to be shy about when I know you've seen it before, you know?"

"It's hard to believe less than a year ago you and I weren't even talking to each other," he says.

"I know." I sigh. We stay in silence for a few more moments. "Well this is getting depressing." I laugh.

"Yeah." He seems distant, like he's deep thought about something.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh. I, uh… Um…" he stalls. "You know, that Dauntless cake. Pretty good, right?"

"Tobias," I say warningly.

"Does it really matter?" He scratches the back of his neck.

"Yes," I say firmly.

"Do I _have _to tell you? 'Cause it's really not important…," he trails off.

"If it's not that important, then why are you so deep in thought about it?" I shoot back.

"Tris…"

"Fine then. I guess I'll be staying at Chrissy's tonight." I get up and grab the right card. Perfect for this instance. "Open when I won't tell you something."

"Tris. Can't you just trust me?" He stands up from the bed as I put on my jeans.

"Tobias, I trust you with my life, but what's so bad that you can't tell me?"

He breathes out and says, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

I just huff and walk out with the card in my hand. I didn't even bother packing any clothes because I know how Chrissy is. Tomorrow, she'll want to make me look tough and unaffected by him.

I knock on Chrissy and Will's apartment. Will answers. "Hey, Tris. What's up?"

"Can I spend the night here? I'm sorry to have such short notice, but To—_Four_—and I've had a disagreement."

"Of course, Tris. Come in."

"Chris!" Will yells. She comes out of their living room and into the kitchen with us.

"Trissy! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, men." I chuckle.

"Oh no. Will, can you stay at Uriah's tonight, or something?"

"Oh, no, Will it's okay. I already feel bad for coming, let alone kick you out of your own apartment," I say quickly.

"Tris, you aren't kicking him out. I am. Now, Will, please leave."

"Okay." He shrugs.

"Will's the best." I smile.

"I know." She smirks. "C'mon, let's watch a movie."

"Bye, hon." Will kisses the top of her head.

"Bye."

Once the door closes, Chrissy immediately bombards me with questions as she pauses the movie. "Did you guys actually fight? What happened?"

"I wouldn't call it a fight, exactly. A disagreement, sure." I shrug and roll my eyes. "He was obviously deep in thought about something and I asked what it was. He didn't tell me, so I said I was spending the night here. He asked if I could just trust him, so I obviously said yes, but I just don't understand why he can't tell me. There's nothing that'd make me stop loving him. I mean, if he was cheating on me, or something, then yeah. But I know he'd never do that. Then he said, and I quote, 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.'"

"Seriously? What could he have been thinking about that was so bad?"

I throw my arms up in the air exasperatedly. "I don't knowww!" I purposefully drag out the w as I bury my face in the couch pillow.

"I'm sorry, Trissy. But at least it's not _that_ bad like you'll break up or something. Now what did the card say?"

"I haven't opened it yet." I glance at it as it lies on the coffee table.

"If you won't open it, I will." She grabs it and opens it.

"Dear Tris," she reads aloud. "I am so sorry for not telling you. It was probably something really stupid, too. Odds are you're probably at Chrissy's right now because we're fighting. And if she's reading this—hi Chris, but give the goddamn note to Tris." We laugh and she hands me the note.

_As I was saying, I'm a huge douche lord. I probably wasn't telling you because I was afraid you'd think of me differently. I trust you with my life and more, but I, most likely, had a good reasoning for it. I am probably in the training room or Zeke's apartment right now. Come get me? Like now? I really miss you :( I will love you always_

_-Toby_

_That's what you call me when you want something, or you're sad. I want you and I'm sad._

I smile as I read the note. "I still think I should spend the night here. We're always together. Maybe we just need a break for a day. Is that weird? This is normal right?"

"Of course, Tris. Couples get into fights all the time. Sometimes you just need a girl day." Smiles as she rubs my arm.

"Thanks Chris."

"I'm always here, whenever you need me."

"I know." I smile. "This is depressing, let's watch a movie."

"Okay. How's 'bout some 'Silence of the Lambs'?"

"You? What? A horror movie?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, yeah."

When we get to the part when he says, "Hello, Clarice." I freak out.

**(A/N Clarise is my real name, but I like Reese better, so if you call me Clarise, I will kill you. P.S. It's Clarise with an S not C at the end.)**

"Just a movie, Tris."

"That's like saying The Fault in Our Stars is 'just a book.' IT'S NOT JUST A BOOK."

"Woah there, Trissy, calm down."

"I AM A FANGIRL AND I WILL _NOT_ CALM DOWN!"

"You're insane. I dare you to run through the Pit saying that!" She hysterically laughs.

"Okay." I shrug.

We walk out and, dead center in the Pit, I start running in circles screaming "I AM A FANGIRL AND I WILL _NOT_ CALM DOWN!"

She and I walk back to her apartment, hysterically laughing then we walk into Tobias. Great.

"Oh, uh, hi Tris."

"Hey, _Four._"

"Tris—"

"Nope. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you more than you know," I hear him whisper as we walk away.

"Girl," Chrissy says as we walk into her apartment, "That was awesome. The part you said you loved him, though. He's probably so confused!"

"Hey, let's go to the Pit tonight, maybe shop a little?" I ask.

"You've been hanging around me for too long." She laughs.

"Wait, I don't have a bra on!" I laugh.

"Ehem, why exactly?"

"I was about to go to bed when I came over."

"Oh. Well just wear a sweatshirt over it, no one'll notice."

She hands me a sweatshirt and we walk out.

I hear soft music in the background and stop in my tracks.

"What's wr—"

"Shhhh!" I shush her and we listen. I start sprinting down to the Pit. It's karaoke night, too. Mainly it''s just drunk people though. This is the last thing I expected.

**READ:**

_I'm not strong enough to stay away  
I Can't run from you  
I'd just run back to you  
Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame  
You say my name but it's not the same  
You look in my eyes  
I'm stripped of my pride  
And my soul surrenders  
And you bring my heart to its knees_

_And __it's killing__ me when you're away  
And I __wanna leave__  
And I __wanna stay__  
And I'm so confused  
So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong  
And I know it's right  
And even if I tried to win the fight  
My heart would __overrule__ my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

_I'm not strong enough to stay away  
What can I do  
I would die without you  
In your presence my heart knows no shame  
I'm not to blame  
'Cause you bring my heart to its knees_

_And it's killing me when you're away  
And I wanna leave  
And I wanna stay  
And I'm so confused  
So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong  
And I know it's right  
And even if I tried to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

_There's nothing I can do  
My heart is chained to you  
And I can't get free  
Look what this love has done to me_

_'Cause it's killing me when you're away  
And I wanna leave  
And I wanna stay  
And I'm so confused  
So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong  
And I know it's right  
And even if I tried to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away._

Tobias hops down from the ledge on the Pit. Everybody is cheering loudly for him, and he doesn't notice me there.

"Tris, what was all that about?" Chrissy asks.

"That… That was Tobias and I's song."

"You guys have a song!" She states more than questions.

"Go get him!" She pushes me.

I spot him heading back to our apartment. I decide not to confront him until he gets there. Once he closes the door, I wait a minute or two until I knock.

When he opens the door, I whisper, "God knows I'm not strong enough to stay away."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Tobias P.O.V.**

"Neither am I," I whisper.

She walks inside, still not looking me in the eye.

"Are you ready to tell me what that was about?" she asks as we sit on the couch, keeping our distance.

I take a deep breath. "I don't know what to do."

"About what, Tobias? I'm going to need a little more than that," she presses on.

"I don't know what to do about getting married, okay? I don't know what the hell to do, or what I want, or what you want!" I stand up, pacing. "When I was writing that letter, I thought it'd be a year or two 'til you actually read what was inside. I want you to open it _now_, Tris. I know that's what I want, but I don't know what you want. I know that we're only eighteen, but I'd marry you in a _second_. I don't know how long I'll be able to wait. I'm not forcing just to do anything, but I'll be a mad man."

"Tobias…," she whispers.

"Tris. Say something. Anything."

"I… I'd marry you in a second too, but right now, it's not the best time. I mean, I'm about to be the leader of a new faction, and… everything's just so messy right now, Tobias. Maybe in a few months when we get settled down, and stuff. It's just hard right now, you know?"

I'm disappointed, but I understand what she's saying. I nod slowly.

"I'm sorry," she sighs.

"No, Tris, I know where you're coming from. It's okay."

I sit back down on the couch and she snuggles next to me. It's the smaller things that make me know she loves me. Sometimes snuggling feels even more intimate than any sex.

"Tobias?"

The way she says my name still sends me jitters. "Hm?"

"What if we just got engaged?" she asks with hope-filled eyes.

"If I'm going to do it, I need to do it properly." I smile. I get up. "Open the card while I'm gone."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I know." She wears a small smile.

I walk to the jewelry store. I know they're still open, this is Dauntless and no one closes 'til two A.M.

I nervously walk in. I obviously know she'll say yes, but it's in a man's nature to be nervous in this situation.

"How can I help you today?" A girl asks.

"Uh, I'm proposing to my girlfriend."

"Ah, legendary Four and Six."

I give her a weird look.

"You guys are pretty known around here. Mainly because people are surprised you're _not _emotionless." She chuckles.

"Yeah, well…" My eyes scan through the glass case.

"She says you're a big softy."

My head snaps up. "Does everyone know that too?"

"Yep. But she told one of her friends who apparently wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it. And, well, I guess you can't trust anyone here in Dauntless." She chuckles.

"I guess not." My eyes scan through the next glass case and land on the ideal ring. "This one. This one is amazing." It is silver with black flames on it. "On the inside can it say 'Not strong enough'?"

"Sure. I'll have it right out." She walks to the back and can't help but still feel jittery.

She walks back out. She hands it to me to inspect. "It looks perfect."

I pay her for the ring and walk back into the Pit. I decide to go to Zeke's and tell him before anyone else finds out.

I knock on the door once and it flings open. "Four, my man!" Zeke claps me on the back. "What brings you to Casa de Zeke?"

"Is Shauna home? I don't want her finding out."

He suspiciously eyes me. "No…"

"Okay." I take the box out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm straight." He laughs.

"Shut up, this is serious!"

He opens the box and takes it out. "Dude. _Dude_. This is perfect for her. She'll beyond any doubt say yes. Where are you proposing?"

"The chasm, where we first saw each other in five-months."

He hands me the box back and gives me a bro hug. "Go get your soon-to-be wife." He pushes me out the door.

There's no stalling anymore.

**Tris P.O.V. **

_-Tris_

_If you're opening this, you are making me the happiest man in the world right now. We're probably in our twenties by now. If we're not, that means you loved me more that I thought. But I still love you more. Ever since I had seen you in Biology I knew I was a goner. You remember the first day we met and asked me for wrap in the gym? I was happy you were talking to me, but when you just needed wrap, I was disappointed. I don't know if you remember that, but, goddamn, I knew I was already falling for you. When I touched your knuckles for the first time, I felt like adrenaline was coursing through me; like I was awake. But so were you. Sometimes I just want to see you awake again. It's fascinating. You think my first instinct is to protect you. It's quite the opposite. I want to see how hard I have to press, just to see you break. But I resist. No matter how hard we press each other, nothing will break us. Around other people, we are just Four and Six. When it's you and I, it's Tobias and Tris. When I'm with you, Four is nowhere to be found. Only Tobias is present. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I'm not strong enough to stay away from you. I'm too weak, too fragile, but when I'm around you, you make me brave. Even though I know you love me unconditionally, I never want to disappoint you. So Tris Wright, since I stole your heart, will you steal my last name? _

By the end, I have tears streaming down my face.

I run to our bedroom and put on a sexy pair of matching bra and underwear Chrissy forced me to buy. I throw a revealing tank top and booty shorts on. Then, I proceed to put on a little makeup. I quickly braid my hair over my shoulder.

I hear a knock on the door. I open it and see bewilderment on Tobias's face.

"You look…" He gulps with wide eyes. "_gorgeous._"

I blush and look down.

"You do. Shall we get going?" He holds his hand out. My eyes flick from his hand to his face and back to his outstretched hand again. I smile and take it.

He leads us towards the chasm. Luckily, there are no drunk people here.

"There was something I wanted to ask you Tris." He knowingly smiles.

"Oh really? What might that be?" I ask, smirking.

He gets down on one knee and opens the box. "I've loved you for so long, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Tris Wright, will you marry me?"

I nod and tears start to run down cheeks again. He slides the ring on, and then I hear whoops and hollers above me and see the gang standing above us. They throw down a bunch of confetti.

"Did you plan that?" I ask him.

"No. I just told Zeke where I was going to… you know. And here we are." He doesn't break eye contact with me. I slowly lean up and press my lips to his.

"I love you," I whisper as our foreheads touch.

"I love you more than you could possibly know," he whispers back.

"Under that Four mask, you are a huge softy."

"Yeah, and apparently everyone in Dauntless knows that now."

"I'm going to kill them." I glare down.

"It's okay."

"Tobias?" I look up.

"Hm?"

"Take me home."

_I'm sorry that was so short, but I wanted to post a chapter today even though I was busy. __**Please check out my new story called **_Shell With No Soul_** if you love me!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Okay, to __**Booknrd187**__, your comment had me cracking up X'D_

_Sorry for the filler. But I don't think you'll mind, it's fluffy! _

**Tris P.O.V.**

"Can I ask you something?" Tobias requests as we enter the living room from the bedroom after a _very_ good night's sleep. Wink, wink.

"Sure?" I say, kind of confused on why he wouldn't just come out and ask.

"Why were you ever afraid of intimacy? Like back in Chicago." We sit on the couch and I cuddle up next to him.

I shrug. "I don't know. It's pretty great though." I chuckle. "The way I do it to you, you'd think I'd be a whore."

This time he chuckles. "But seriously, why were you?"

I sigh. "Because of my body," I mumble.

"Seriously, what's the real reason?"

"That _was_ the real reason, Tobias. I used to feel like I was too small, or too weak, or too ugly to be with you because you're hot, and tall, and muscular!" I throw my hands up in the air in exasperation as I pace.

"You don't still feel like that, do you?" He asks, distressed, and stands up.

I hesitate and take sharp breath in.

"Tris, please tell me you don't." He tries to reach for my hand, but I pull it back.

"Not exactly, Tobias. You could have someone else, but you choose me. You always choose me, and I don't know why," I whisper.

He chuckles. I look at him appalled. "Every guy who doesn't have a girlfriend absolutely _fondles_ over you. You turn gay men straight." He snickers and pauses. "There's no reason to be insecure of your body. You are the most gorgeous—"

"It's not my body, Tobias!" I really hoped he'd get what I was hinting at.

"Then what is it?" He really doesn't get it.

"You really just don't get it do you?" I scoff.

"Get _what_, Tris?" Now I can tell he's irritated with me. But, oh hey, look, there's goes the flying fucks I give.

"That I'm perfectly fine with my body! It's you," I breathe.

"What? You feel like you're not good enough to be with me?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" I holler.

"So it's not because of your body, it's because you think I deserve better?"

"Yes, Tobias, I thought we'd already gone over this!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Tris, how on Earth do you think I deserve more? You cook me breakfast, you cuddle up with me at night, and you got my name tattooed on your wrist, for god's sake. I'm the luckiest guy in Dauntless."

I look down at my feet and shake my head. I walk into the bedroom, but Tobias grasps my wrist and shakes his head. He pulls me closer and crashes our bodies together, including our lips. I can't help but kiss back, but god knows it's a bad habit I don't care to get rid of. My palms lay on his chest as his rough and calloused ones cup my cheeks. He backs me into wall a few short feet behind us. My hands travel down his to his hips and lay there. My hands linger there a few seconds before traveling up to his face. I put my thumb on his lips, interrupting him. I close my eyes and plant my forehead on his, panting frantically.

"Tris," he breathes.

"What?" I ask and look up into his enthralling eyes. They are wild with lust and love.

"There was no better way to tell you I love you."

I slowly lean up and kiss his swollen lips, barely sweeping them.

"I know. Let's go get dressed." I grab his hand and drag him into the bedroom.

"Or you could just wear my shirt all day." He smugly smirks.

"Would you really want 'every guy in Dauntless to fondle over me,'" I say using hand quotes.

He rushes to my closet and picks out large sweatpants and one of his sweatshirts.

"Tobias." I shake my head. "I'll wear your sweatshirt 'cause it's comfy and it smells like you, but I refuse to wear those sweatpants. I'm wearing jeans."

"Fine," he bellows.

We go into the bathroom and change. He wears his everyday clothes and I wear combat boots with my outfit.

"You look beauteous, as always," he compliments and holds out his right hand with the tattoo. I smile and take it with my left. Also with my ring on it.

"Did you ever actually examine your ring?"

I shake my head and take it off to see flames on it. On the inside it engraves 'Not strong enough.' I look up at him and kiss him. I slide the ring back on just before we walk into the dining hall for breakfast.

"Six!" Chrissy shrieks. "How was your first night as a married woman?"

"We're not married yet, Chris. Just engaged," I say calmly as possible as we sit.

"Well let me see the ring!" I slide it off and carefully drop it into her palm.

"Uhm, where the hell is the diamond?"

"I wouldn't want a diamond. That's your taste. That is worth more than any diamond to me." I snatch it back and slip it back onto my finger.

"Well, we are all very happy for you," Shauna says.

"Yeah, my best bro finally tricked a girl into being with him." He evilly smirks.

"Oh shut up, she fell all on her own," Mar says.

"That she did," Chrissy says.

"You guys are just so perfect," Lauren squeals.

I chuckle. "No, we are _very_ far from perfect."

"When was the last time you even got in a fight?" Chris butts in.

"This morning, actually," I say matter-of-factly.

"Nu uh," Al says. I almost forgot he was here.

"Then what was it about?" Shauna asks disbelievingly.

"I'm not sharing that." I shake my head.

"She's not lying," Chrissy sighs. She's always had a knack for knowing when people are fibbing.

"And how exactly did you make up, then?" Lauren smirks.

"We made-out." I shrug and grab Chrissy's blueberry muffin.

"I was going to eat that," she maunders.

"I know." I take a bite. "Want it back?"

"No, but thanks though, Tris." She rolls her eyes.

"No prob." I give her thumbs up.

She shakes her head.

"So, I need you guys to come over today. I need to tell you guys something—"

"Tris, you're not pregnant are you?" Uriah asks seriously.

"Yeah, we don't need a little Ten runnin' 'round just yet," Zeke laughs.

"No! It's something else. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Okay, we'll just come over now, then." Lauren shrugs.

"Okay," Everyone says.

As we walk there, I start to get nervous. What if they don't come with me? If they don't, will Tobias?

I grab the key from my pocket and jimmy the lock.

"I'll be right back," I say once we get in. I run into the bedroom and grabs set of vials for everyone except Al and Lauren, they already took the test.

"Okay. Last night I went to speak to the Erudite leader, Fernando. Since you guys are were over eighteen when you got here, you didn't have to take the Aptitude Test. This tells you if you're Divergent or not. When I spoke to Fernando, he said he was making the Divergent a new faction and wants be to be the leader because I'm Divergent myself. He said he picked me because I'm Divergent between Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. Most people that _are_ Divergent only are between two factions. These vials," I open the case to show them, "Are the serums that submit you to the Aptitude Test. Who wants to go first?"

"Why do you need to know if we're Divergent?" Chrissy asks.

I draw in a nervous breath. "Because Fernando said I'm taking ten normal people that aren't Divergent with me from each faction. And I want you guys to come with me."

"That sounds awesome!" Uriah exclaims. This makes me slightly less nervous.

"I'm in!" Chrissy shouts.

"Same!" Zeke says.

"Me too!" Lauren says elatedly.

"I'm all for it," Al says.

"So everyone's coming?" I ask and they nod. I grin.

"Who wants to go in first?" I ask.

"Has Four gone in, yet?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah. He's Divergent, too, so he doesn't count for the people I'm bringing along."

"I'll go!" Zeke offers.

An hour later, everyone has gone. No one else is Divergent beside Tobias, Uriah, I.

So I'm taking Zeke, Shauna, Will, Chrissy, Marlene, Lauren, and Al. I only have seven people, so I guess I'll let Fernando pick the three I don't have.

"You guys, listen. You can't tell anybody about this, okay? Fernando and I are making the announcement tomorrow to all the factions. The leaders of each faction already know about it, we're just announcing it to the public."

I get some form of "Okay" from all of them then they leave.

I let out a breath as we sit on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks as he wraps an arm around me.

"Nothing. Just relieved."

"Oh."

"Why do you always think something's wrong?" I ask as I lay my head on his right shoulder.

His left shoulder rises as his right falls. "I don't know. 'Cause I want to be there for you in case something _is _wrong."

I smile up at him. "I know. I'm sorry I overreacted this morning, by the way," I sigh.

"It's completely okay. You're deranged though for thinking that though," he says in all seriousness.

I decide not to argue with him, even though he's gone awry. I just continue to nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck, taking in the aroma of him. I wear his clothes because I associate the smell of him with safety.

"Do you remember Dauntless Café?" he asks suddenly.

"Of course. That was like _our_ place."

"We also had our first date there," he points out.

I knit my eyebrows together and give him a confused look. "I thought our real first date was the place where our waiter was hitting on us."

He shakes his head. "The second day we met each other, we went there after the gym and I bought you a chocolate-frosted doughnut. You wanted to pay, but I didn't take no for an answer, I winged it. And I was right."

"But we weren't together, technically," I allude.

"Oh, c'mon, we practically were. We just friendzoned each other. We both liked each other, but were too afraid to admit it."

"I knew you for two days, I honestly didn't know if I liked you."

"Well, since the first day I liked you." He smiles.

"Oh!" I elicit. "I also asked you if you liked Chrissy 'cause you kept laughing around her. Funny thing was, I was always around her, but I was the one making you laugh."

"I remember that. You were so oblivious." He chuckles.

"Do you remember the time it was the first day I hung out with you guys and Chrissy pulled me out into the bathroom and I wanted to tell everyone what it was about?"

"Um…" he reminisces. "Yes, why?"

"When we were in there she was telling me how much you liked me. It was because you were staring at me and talking to me more than anyone else."

"Ah." He nods. "Chrissy is so perceptive."

"No, really?" I ask sarcastically. "She knew you liked me before _you_ even knew."

"Yeah…" He scratches the back of his neck.

"You were so cute and nervous when you asked me to watch that movie at your house." I giggle.

"You were so cute and nervous when…" he tries to come up with a reason. "Okay, well you're always cute… Oh, when you showed me your tattoo for me."

"Nervous? I was terrified, Tobias."

"It was cute. Thinking I'd be mad and all." He smirks.

"It's in my nature to expect the worst of people." I shrug. "Except you, of course, hon." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Hon?" he asks.

"I figured I'd try it. No?"

He shrugs and smirks. "I like it."

I smile. "Good."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm bored. What do you want to do?"

"My cuddling isn't good enough for you?" he asks.

"God knows I like a lot more than cuddling, but let's just go do something crazy."

"Like what?"

"Zip lining." I evilly grin, but it falls. "But you're afraid of heights," I frown.

"How about we go to the Pit and make fun of people?" he laughs.

"I kind of just want to—wait—stay here!" I sprint into the kitchen. I grab a plastic container of whipped cream and two spoons.

I run back in the living room and he looks at me like I'insane.

"We're throwing whipped cream at some Dauntless." We both grin devilishly.

"Let's go."

We run out the door and into the pit.

I get a spoonful and throw it towards Eric.

Then Zeke.

Uriah.

Max.

Dustin gets two spoonfuls, since he's a dick.

Bryant.

Olly.

Sean.

Aidan.

Dwayne.

Mainly just guys.

A few random people.

Then, I take a big one, and fling it at Tobias.

"Oh you little—" he begins.

I sprint towards the apartment with the bowl in my hands, giggling the whole way there.

I dart into the apartment and lock the door behind me. After about five minutes, I slowly open the door to see a white-faced Tobias.

I start laughing so hysterically, that I fall on the ground. He scoops me up in his arms and throws me on the bed.

I yawn after my hysteria.

"Gimme your shirt," I demand.

He slips it off and throws it towards me. I put on after taking my other clothes off.

I curl up in bed and fall asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

It's midnight. I slowly get up from bed and tip-toe into the kitchen.

I grab the second bowl of whipped cream from the fridge and grab a spoon. I cautiously sneak back into the bedroom, standing over Tris's head. I scoop out all of the white fluffiness and dump it on her head.

She shoots straight up, wiping off her eyes.

"Oh my god, Tobias! I can't believe you just did that! I'm so freaking agitated with you!" she yells and gets up. "I didn't get nearly as much as you!" She's so hot when she's angry. I'm just standing there, smugly smiling with my arms crossed. "And you got it all over my favorite shirt of yours!" She looks down at her top. Well, my top. I'd rather it be off though. She's literally so sexy when she's infuriated with me. Or anyone. Goddamn.

"Why are you just standing there smiling?" she asks, irritated.

"'Cause you are literally the sexiest woman I've ever met when you're mad."

She huffs and rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I'm taking another one of your shirts." She stomps past me towards the dresser, taking her shirt off. She stands there, topless and I can't help but kiss her.

"Oh, no, bucko, you get no Trissy time for a week!"

"Yeah, right. Like you'll be able to hold yourself back that long."

"I lasted eighteen years. I think I can handle a week without sex." She glares.

"Sure, Trissy, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Well, I _thought _you were helping me sleep at night."

I just roll my eyes and climb back in bed. "C'mere." I open my arms up.

She hesitates. "Fine."

She cuddles up next to me and I bury my face into her neck. I start peppering kisses down her neck.

"Don't even, Eaton." She scoots to the other side of the bed.

I groan. "Tris, come back, I'm cold."

"No."

"Trissss!" I whine.

"Shut it, I'm trying to sleep."

"Fine."

**-3 A.M.-**

"Tobias," Tris whispers.

"Hm?" I flutter my eyes open.

"I'm cold." She scoots closer next me.

"C'mere." I open my arms and she snuggles next to me. I nestle my head into her neck and grab her left wrist then kiss it.

"I love you," I say.

"I know."

And I fall asleep to the sound of her beating heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_I've been trying to post every other day since I have my other story too, but it's basically impossible to update on weekends. This is going to be the normal length of chapters now that school's started :(_

**Tris P.O.V. **

Last night, I slept restlessly until about 3 A.M. That was when I finally gave into Tobias. I know it sounds petty, but I can't sleep without his arms around me. I still feel my heartbeat speed up when I'm around him. He makes me feel _awake_. He makes me feel I have the power to do anything I want to. He's like the drug I can't put down, and can't stop taking. But I don't want to stop, either—which is going to make today really hard since I'm supposed to be mad at him.

I slowly untangle his arms from around my waist as I get up. I make my way toward the shower. I undress and hop in, closing the glass door, behind me. I hear Tobias come in. As he comes to the door, I hold it closed.

"Oh no, Bucko. I don't what you think you're doing, but you ain't comin' in."

"Trissyyyy," he drags out the y.

"I'm still mad at you!"

He sighs. "Well I'm not sorry."

"I know you're not." I laugh.

"Can I come in?" He sticks his lower lip out, pouting.

"No. Get out."

He walks towards the door and turns around. I feel his eyes travel up and down my body, and he leaves.

I roll my eyes. As much as I wanted him to come in with me, there was no way I was letting him.

As I get out, I realize I didn't bring any clothes with me. I go out into the freezing bedroom and open the closet. I pick out a shirt that—Oh my god. I smell bacon.

I sprint into the kitchen and the kitchen in just my towel and push open the swinging door.

I inhale. "Bacon," I happily sigh.

"Oh, you think this is for you?" He points to the plate on the table in front of him

I raise my eyebrows, daring him.

"Oh. Well this is awkward. I only made enough for me…" He frowns, knowing exactly what he did.

I quickly take the plate and run into the bedroom, locking the door behind me.

"Tris!" He pounds on the door.

I eat five out of the ten pieces of bacon. I open the door and he comes inside to see the half-eaten plate of bacon.

"I'm a considerate fiancé, unlike you. You think I'd actually eat all of it?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "I like it when you say fiancé, but you know what's better?"

I roll my eyes, knowing what he'll say. "Do tell."

"Wife." He smugly smirks.

"Well, I'm not your wife. Yet, anyway." I change into my clothes right in front of him as we talk.

"You are such a tease." He glares.

"I know." I wink.

He rolls his eyes and gets into the shower.

I follow him into the bathroom and brush my teeth as he is in the shower. I have to hold myself back from glancing at his astonishingly defined abs and his ample tattoo.

When I subsequently look at him, I see him eyeballing me already. I roll my eyes and giggle serenely. I lean over the counter to do my make-up.

"Tease!" he shouts.

"How?"

"You're sticking your nice ass out!"

"Tobias, I have to do this." I go back to my position over the counter.

I hear him grunt a complaint.

"Then turn around!" I don't bother to look back when I say it.

He finally gets out. "Took you long enough," I badger as I nudge him.

"Well maybe if I stopped staring at you I could've gone faster."

"That's your own damn fault." I walk out of the bathroom to get my combat boots.

I lace them up and walk back in the bathroom. "You about ready? We have to meet Fernando at noon."

"Yeah. Gimme five minutes," he says as he brushes his teeth.

He walks into the living room and sees me leaning on the couch. "Well don't you look smashing?" He smirks.

"I could say the same." I look him up and down. "But do you mind putting on a shirt? I don't need any girls checking you out but me." I smile.

"Good, because you're the only one I want checking me out." He takes a step towards me and scoops me into a hug.

I pull back and kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck as his glide up my waist.

"Ah, ah, no time for that." I pull back.

"I don't know we got a little time." He grins.

"It's eleven o'clock and we need to be there early."

"The train ride's only twenty minutes." He pouts. "And it comes at 11:30."

I roll my eyes. "Then let's go to the dining hall."

He glares and snivels some sort of complaint.

"Don't even." I grab his hand and begin walking to the door.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. I cover his lips with my hand.

"Why won't you kiss me?" He asks once I remove my hand.

I slowly lean up give him a small on the corner of his lips and place my right cheek on his.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you," I whisper.

"Supposed?"

"Yeah." I don't bother elaborating. We sit in silence, attentive to the hard-hitting rain above ground.

"C'mon." He drags me out the door.

"Oh, so now you want to leave. How logical."

He doesn't respond, just drags me outside into the pouring rain.

"Tobias! It's practically flooding!" I put my hood up, not that it'll help.

"I know." He bends down and kisses me. I press his head closer to mine with my hand. He dips me down slightly and runs his hand through my hair, which I left down today. By now, we are completely soaked head to toe.

"Why did you do that?" I whisper, asthmatic, leaning my forehead against his.

"Because one time you told me that it was on your bucket list to be kissed in the rain."

"When?" I ask, utterly confused.

"It was the day you told me you loved me." He smiles.

"I can't believe you remembered that." I slowly glance up at him.

"I also remember that the next day we went on that really fancy date and Chrissy told me that all the guys were staring at you at the mall. I was really pissed off." He chuckles.

"I hate that kind of attention though." I scrunch up my nose.

"I know. It's only okay when _I _do that."

"Oh shut up." I slap his chest. I hear the faint noise of the train whistle over the pounding rain on the pebbles.

"It's time, Tobias."

"Let's go."

We hold hands through the slippery rain. I run along the side while Tobias is already in the train. He reaches out hand.

"I've got it!"I yell over all the cacophony.

"I know you do." He catches my elbow and hoists me in.

I lay my head against his chest.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I ask.

"Twirl your ring around your finger."

"Oh. I didn't realize I was. It's what I do when I'm nervous, or just thinking."

"Which one? I mean just now."

"Nervous. I don't like being in front of cameras or big crowds."

"Ah." I nod. "So news reporter for a job is out?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah," I huff.

We don't engage in conversation for a good five minutes.

"Have you ever thought about actually getting out of the fence?"

I visualize it for a second. "No, I suppose not. But there's nothing out there for me. I'm right at home with you." I poke his chest and smile.

"Same. But I never really got to stand up to Marcus."

"You're kidding right?" I pull back from his grasp.

"Um, no, Tris." He shrugs.

"You stood up to him by moving out. You proved that he couldn't control you, Tobias."

He shakes his head. "I never got to just punch him in the face."

"You're starting sound like reckless side of Dauntless."

"I _am_ Dauntless."

I shake my head. "You're not Dauntless. You're Divergent," I say, and then jump off, heading towards Erudite. I become aware of Tobias's pounding footsteps behind me, but do not turn around. I feel his long, tender fingers slip through mine as he laces them.

"Tris!" Caleb yells frantically.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's Andrew. He told me that he tracked me down through Mom. He said he was going to harm her if you don't return back to Abnegation immediately."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Woo! 100 favorites and over 300 reviews! Thanks guys :') _

**Tris P.O.V.**

"Caleb," I say as sedately as I can. "There's no way. It's illegal for me to return to my home faction. I hated it there anyway. It's not who I am. He will never force me to be this 'perfect daughter' from Abnegation."

"But Mom, Tris. What are we going to do?"

"When did Andrew come here to speak to you?"

"About an hour ago. Since he's a leader, he knows about the plans for Divergent, but that's not restraining him from getting what he wants."

"Why does he want me there?" I ask, exasperated.

"I don't know, Tris, but I'm about done dealing with Dad's shit."

"I've been done for the past year. Tell Fernando we'll be a bit late. Let's go, Four." I drag him towards the forthcoming train.

"Good luck!" Caleb shouts.

"Andrew needs the luck in this situation," I mumble.

I jump on the train, following Tobias into the roving cars.

"I can't believe that son of a motherfu—" I pace.

"Tris," Tobias says warningly.

"What, Tobias? How do you expect me to react to this? I am beyond pissed off at him. I am _irate_."

"I know you are." He sighs. "But when you're angry, you don't think straight."

"I can handle mys—" I stop talking. "Fine. You may or may not be right, but… Andrew is just such a dick…" I hug him and his arms tighten around my waist.

"I know." He doesn't offer any more comforting words, but I don't want, nor need, them. He just holds me tightly against his chest. "I love you."

I know, I _know, _that love is a shout into the void. That it's just something your brain creates. That it is useless. That it'll leave you even more heartbroken when they've vanished from your life.

But sometimes it's worth it. Because of what they make you feel. Because you know, or think, they'll love you forever. Because they make you feel wanted. Because you feel like you _matter_ when you're in love with someone.

"Tris?"

"Hm?" I look up, snapping out of my narcosis.

"We need to jump."

I feel weightless; like I'm jumping into oblivion. That's why I don't fear oblivion. I have to go there someday. You can't magically make it go away, like the 'Poof! You'll live forever' type deal.

I land on my feet. I walk to Andrew's house, quiet, as any Abnegation would, as does Tobias. He could fit in here just as well as me, being Divergent and all. If he was wearing grey he'd be fooling everyone around him, including me. I wouldn't recognize him in anything but black. It brings out his dark-blue eyes, being the only color on him. I guess the same goes for me except my eyes are an awful shade of grey instead of a mesmerizing, hypnotic, deep ocean blue.

We advent towards the doorstep.

"Want me to stay out here?" Tobias asks.

"No." I knock on the door.

"Beatrice? Is it you?" Andrew yells from another room.

"Yes, Father," I wince at the last word I say. I have to please him. _Don't let anger get in the way of your decisions, Tris._

"Come into the living room." I open the door and see them. Mom tied in a chair, with Andrew pressing a knife to her throat.

"Mom," I whisper.

"Beatrice, I assume you have come here to return to Abnegation. Your home."

"Andrew—"

"Yes, yes, Beatrice. I understand that you're sorry for choosing Dauntless. It was on a whim, you couldn't think from all of the pressure. I get it, Beatrice."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask. "I am happier than I've ever been because I'm in Dauntless. I'm surrounded by the people I love. I'm engaged, for God's sake!" I look at Tobias and give a small smile.

"Bea—"

"It's Six to you," I spit out.

"Six, this boy will hurt you. Just like how Marcus hurt him."

I look at Tobias with tears in my eyes and see he keeps his stern Four face on, not letting anyone travel into his deep thoughts.

"Andrew, even if I wanted to move back in Abnegation, the system wouldn't allow it. I'm going to be the leader of Divergent, anyways. You know that. There are too many people that I love, and you're not one of them." I swiftly grab the knife from my boot and press it to Andrew's throat. He drops his knife out of fear, clinking on the hardwood floor. Tobias quickly unties my mother and they run to the other side of the room, Tobias comforting my sobbing mother.

"You know," I say to Andrew. "I could get a Dauntless soldier here right now to arrest you. Then they'll take you to Candor, where you'll be put under the truth serum. You'll get charged with attempted murder and kidnapping. Then, you'll be put in prison for the rest of your life. You will _rot_ in there. And do you know how many Abnegation get arrested? Not many. There'll be mostly Dauntless, and they'll beat every bit of hope you have of getting out of here. You know, I heard most of them don't like abusive husbands, even though they've done much worse things. They will beat you until you'll want to regret ever being born. Or," I pause. "I could risk the chance of you doing this again and letting you get away with it. Which one do you think I'll choose, Andrew?"

He doesn't answer.

"Too much of a coward to respond." I quote what he said earlier, "I understand that you're sorry for hurting Mom. It was on a whim, you couldn't think from all of the pressure. I get it, Andrew," I mock. "Tobias," I call and he pulls back from comforting my mother. "Get a Dauntless soldier down here and arrest his ass."

He pulls out his intercom—aka walkie-talkie—and calls Max. Minutes later, two of them, who happen to be Uriah and Zeke, fronting us. Uriah is part-time soldier/part-time tattoo artist, so I don't know why Zeke is here.

So I ask him just that. "Zeke, what are you doing here?" I ask as Uriah cuffs him and reads him his rights.

"I saw Uriah sprinting to leave the compound, so I asked him what was up. He told me you and Four were in danger, so I went with him."

"Oh. I need to speak with my mom." I walk past him and see Tobias still alleviating my mother.

Mom pulls back from him and grasps me into a hug, squeezing me to death. I see Tobias walk over to Zeke and converse.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she whispers as she pulls back and smiles. "Now," she says in a more giddy tone. "What's this about you and Four engaged?"

"Uh, yeah. I know you probably think we're really young, but—"

"That's how Dauntless do it." She shrugs. "Besides, I'm not mad at you two. I knew that ever since he said he'd follow you here from Chicago that you two would end up together. I already knew since before that that you guys would get married. He really loves you, Tris. He _really _loves you, and if you let him slip through those fingers of yours, you'll regret it, because you'll never find another man like him. And the same goes for him." She smiles, as do I, because I know that whatever happens, nothing will ever come between us. Except the number Five. And clothes.

**-You guys see what I did there? ;D-**

"Hello, city of Cleveland. As you all know, I am Fernando," he addresses the city. "This is Six Prior." I stand next to the chair he's sitting in. "The Divergent are a great advancement in our city. Over the last ten years, the population of them has nearly quadrupled. I have spoken to all of your leaders about this. I plan to make the Divergent a sixth faction." He pauses, letting them take the new information in. "And the reason Ms. Prior is here is because she is Divergent. But she has an aptitude for three factions, unlike most Divergents. They are Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless, obviously. I will hand it over to her now."

The camera man points it towards me. "Hello. My name is Six Prior, as you have already found out. If you are unaware of what Divergence is, it is multiple aptitudes for a different faction. I am very excited about this position. I love exploring new horizons, and adventuring out to see the best of my abilities. So, if you are Divergent, I promise you that it is no longer dangerous. If it was, I'd be dead." I chuckle dryly. "I may be young, but age doesn't matter. I believe I will serve as a good leader to you all. If you are Divergent, please report to your leader after this. Thank you." I nod my head.

Fernando takes over. "The way the choosing ceremony will work, is that—only if you are Divergent, if you're not, you will be kicked out of the Divergent faction—you will cut the palm of your hand into the bowls in which you have received an aptitude for. Then, in initiation, you will be trained in bits and pieces of each faction you've received a result for. If you are Divergent, please report to you leaders directly after. You will be leaving for Divergent next Sunday. Thank you for your time." He nods, signaling the camera man to cut the stream.

"Well done, Six." He gives a small smile and shakes my hand.

"You too, Fernando."

I walk out, grabbing Tobias's hand along the way.

As we get on the train, I can't help but feel guilty about what Andrew said.

"Hey, Tobias," I whisper.

He looks down at me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his warm and safe body. "What?"

"Those things Andrew said… they weren't true," I say, voice barely above a whisper.

He shakes his head. "Tris, one day it might be true."

"I know that you'll never hurt me."

"I hope not, Tris, because I love you with all of my heart and I don't know what I would do without you."

When he says these things, the guilt of what I'm about to do tonight only weighs ten times as much.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_So, on 'I Try,' I've reached 45,826 VIEWS. Thank you guys! You have no idea how much that means to me. But on SWNS, I've only gotten three reviews on the chappie I posted on Wednesday, so that was pretty depressing… But anyway, I still love you guys :)_

**Tris P.O.V.**

I discreetly climb out of bed that night at 2 A.M. I and free his arms from around my waist, and sneak out the door in sweatpants, one of Tobias's t-shirts, and combat boots. It's my only time. No more. I can't do this. One time is enough. I meet Al by the chasm at 2:15 on the dot.

"Hey Tris."

"Get to the point. Where is it?"

"Jeez, okay. Here." He thrusts the bag in front of me.

"Thank you." I hand him cash.

I really wish I didn't have to do this, because _god_ do I feel guilty. I'm hiding this from him, being a terrible fiancé. He'd feel like he's at fault for what he did though. I know how he operates; he'll freak out, hugging and kissing me, then, he'll realize he's guilty for it and distance himself, and finally, we'll make up, but he'll never forget what he did.

Back in initiation, when we were fighting, I got hurt. Bad. By Tobias. When I challenged him, he punched me in the stomach. But—there's always a but—he ruptured my spleen. I've been in immense pain for the past few weeks. Somehow I still manage to ignore it, but not anymore. I've been putting on my 'Six mask' on for a while. I can't hold it in anymore. The pain is unbearable. When I jump on and off the train with him, I have to refrain from clutching my side. When it first started hurting I thought it'd just been from the fights, but after a week or two of it, I knew something was wrong. I did some research and found out that it is indeed a ruptured spleen. The painkillers would help so much… So, so, much. I mean, Tobias wouldn't want me to be in pain, right?

I hobble to the apartment somehow, clutching my side. It's getting worse with every step I take, every move I make. When I get there, I see the lights on in the bedroom. _No, no, no, no, please no. _I shove the painkillers into my big pocket if my sweatpants.

Tobias runs up and grasps me in a bone crushing hug. I wince and try to keep the tears in, taking deep breaths.

"Where have you been? You scared the shit out of me, Tris!" He cups my face and leans our foreheads on each other.

"How'd you even know I was gone?" I ask.

"I was cold and you weren't there. Now where the hell did you go?"

"Just for a walk, Tobias. I couldn't sleep. Don't worry, okay?"

He nods and yawns. "Let's get back to bed."

I don't say anything; just walk back to bed, taking my sweatpants off. I curl up in his arms and he kisses me longingly. I quickly pull back, unable to take the pain.

"Love you," he says.

I can't say it back. I love him with all of my heart, but the guilt weighs too heavily. I just stay awake the rest of the night, tears streaming down my eyes every now and then.

**-Page Break-**

I wake up at 10 A.M. by the smell of coffee. I walk into the kitchen and see Tobias sipping his coffee, not bothering to look at me. Then I see the bag sitting in front of him. I stand there, frozen.

"Care to explain?" He still doesn't look at me.

"Um… I, uh…" I can barely speak, my mouth is so dry.

"What the hell is this Tris?" He calmly yet angrily says. He grabs the bag looking at me heatedly. Four is here, not Tobias.

"I can't tell you," I whisper as I tear up and shake my head.

"What are you now, a druggie?" He yells.

The tears don't hold themselves back anymore. They stream down my face as I stand in the doorway. How could he accuse me of such a thing?

"Tris, I need an answer!" He roars.

My sadness fuses with anger. "Well you're not going to fucking get one, _Four!_"

His eyebrows rise in surprise at my choice of words. I hardly ever say that, only when I'm extremely angry.

I stomp out, grabbing my shoes and sweatpants and swiftly slipping them on, heading to Chrissy's. I knock on her door quickly. She swings it open. I don't say anything; just stand there with tears in my eyes. She grabs my wrist and yanks me in.

"Will's not home, he's working in the control room, now what happened?" she asks as we sit on her couch.

"Tobias," I say his real because I know she knows it, but doesn't use it.

"You guys have been fighting a lot more, haven't you?"

I shrug. "I guess so, but nothing like this, Chris."

"I know you wouldn't cheat on him, so what'd he do?"

"Nothing. It was me." A few more tears travel down my face.

"It can't be that bad, right?" She rubs my back.

"Last night, I met up with Al. He somehow got some pills for me—"

"Tris, I know you'd never do drugs," she says sternly.

"No, no, of course not. But anyway, they were painkillers. I needed them because when I was in initiation, I fought Tobias. I beat him, but he got a good hit in my stomach. I've been bearing the pain ever since, but it got pretty bad yesterday. I figured out that I have a ruptured spleen because of him. This morning, he found them, and I wouldn't tell him what they were for because he'd feel that the guilt of my life is because of him, but it's not. It's not that bad; I did some research. But… I can't tell him because he'll be so hurt, and… and he'll distance himself from me… Chris, I don't know what to do!" I cry.

"Okay, I understand why he's mad, and I understand why you're crying, but I don't understand why he'd distance himself."

"Chris, I _know_ how he is. He'll think he's dangerous and hurt me later on, or become abusive or something like that. I know how his brain works around me."

She nods. "Okay, well, I was going to stay home all day anyway, so why don't you stay here with me and condone with him tonight."

I nod. "Okay."

"I'm going to the dining hall, okay? Stay here, I'll bring a muffin for you." She shuts the door.

I don't know what I'm going to do, because Tobias will feel the weight of the world on his shoulders once I tell him.

I get up and slowly creep back home, hoping and praying he's not there, and thankfully he isn't. I go to the nightstand and grab the last card, wishing I never had to open it, or that it had ever come to this.

**-Four P.O.V.-**

_(A/N, notice how I say 'Four' instead of Tobias? He was being a DA-DA-DA-DOUCHE.)_

I see Chris walk into the dining hall as I explain to Zeke what happened this morning.

"Chrissy!" I wave my hand and walk over to her. She rolls her eyes. She's on Tris's side—of course she'd agree with her, I wouldn't expect anything less. "Chris, Tris is at your place right?"

"Yeah." She doesn't look at me.

"Well can I talk to—"

"Listen, Four." She turns to me. "She needs some time off, okay? She's talking to you tonight."

"Fine. But I'm assuming you know why she had those pills?"

"First off, just so you know, they aren't drugs, just painkillers."

"Why does she ha—"

"Nope. She'll talk to you later, okay?" With that, she leaves with two muffins in her hands.

I walk back to Zeke at our secluded table. I didn't want our entire table gossiping or whatever, so I'm not telling them.

"Hey, bro," Zeke says.

"Hey."

"Any info?" He asks while he chews a muffin.

"Chrissy said they were painkillers, but nothing else. She says Tris and I will talk tonight." I sigh.

"What would she have needed painkillers for?"

"I don't know, Zeke!" I yell. "Sorry. Just mad."

"I know, man. Let's get into work. The day'll fly by, and you'll already be having the best make-up sex ever."

I blush, even though it's probably true.

"Make-up sex is the best and you know it, dude," Zeke says.

"Yeah…" I mumble.

"Exactly. Just last eight more hours, bud." He pats my back.

I sigh. Eight freaking hours. Great day I have ahead of me.

As I walk to the control room, I bump into none other than Molly.

"Hey, Four." She smiles and bats her eyes flirtatiously.

Even though I'm fighting with Tris, I'd never even _think_ about showing affection to any other girls.

I roll my eyes and catch up with Zeke, a few hallways later.

"Dude, you'll never guess who I ran into."

"Hm?"

"Tris. She had some card in her hand and rushed off with it. Kind of weird."

"Shit," I mumble. There was only one card left.

_Open when you think I hate you._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_I only need 3 more follows 'til 150 AND THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!_

_I've been on a roll with updates this weekend! Two for I Will and one for Shell With No Soul! By the way, if you get a chance, can you read it? It'd make Jerome happayh. Sorry. Inside joke XD._

**Tris P.O.V.**

_Tris, I really wish you didn't open this, or that I had to write this. How could you ever think I hated you? I love you with all of my heart. There has never been a moment in my life where I have ever hated you, even for the most split second. I honestly don't even know what else to say other than I love you. Like a lot. I could never hate you. I know this wasn't the sweetest card, but the only thing to say is I love you._

He's right. That wasn't the sweetest, most heart-melting thing I've ever read, but he said all that needed to be said. I'm still incredibly nervous to talk to him.

The rest of the day Chrissy and I just lounge around watching sad love movies.

Five o'clock. Tobias will be home by 5:15. "I better get going, Chrissy, he'll be home in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Good luck." She smiles and I walk out the door.

I sit on the bed for about fifteeen minutes until it is 5:20. I hear the front door open and I get up to stand in the threshold of the bedroom. I stand there crossing my arms and legs, leaning against the side, looking down. I can feel his eyes on me, not traveling anywhere else.

He walks towards me taking long strides. He cups my face in one his hands and kisses me, while his other travels to my hips. He pushes me back a few feet onto the bed. Somewhere along the way his shirt goes. His tongue slides across my lips, asking for entrance. I gladly oblige, but moments later I bring my hand to his cheek, thumb stopping his lips.

"We need to talk," I whisper.

He rolls off of me. "I know."

I lay my cheek on his bare chest and take a deep breath as he strokes my hair. "Do you remember in my initiation when we had to fight about two weeks ago?" I begin.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I remember you had a pretty good shot to my stomach. Um, well… You ended up rupturing my spleen."

He shoots straight up. "What?" he whispers.

"It didn't really hurt until a few days ago, so Al got me some painkillers to help. I didn't want to tell you because you'd blame yourself for endangering my life."

"Oh my god." He scoops me up in his arms and I sit on his lap, burying my head in his neck. I lay the palms of my hands on his chest as my legs go to either side of him. I pull back and kiss him softly. I run my hands through his hair and he finally starts to touch me. His hands go to my back, traveling down from there.

He pulls back and looks down. "I can't do this, Tris."

I knew it. He'd be comforting, and then he'd distance himself.

I roll my eyes and get up. I walk out the door towards the infirmary.

"Hey, Marlene." I smile since I see her working.

"Hey, Tris. What are you doing here? Oh my god, are you pregnant?" she rushes.

"No! At least that's not what I'm here for." We laugh.

"Then what's up?"

"I have a ruptured spleen." I sigh.

"Okay. I'll get the doctor. How long has it hurt?"

"About two days. It happened about two weeks ago though." I shrug.

"Two _weeks_?"

"Is that bad?"

"Yeah. We are going to need to give you a blood transfusion. Like _now_. Luckily we have type O blood in stock, so we can give you that, no matter what blood type you are." I sit down on the bed and Mar pokes me with a needle. I watch as the red liquid flows from the tube into my arm. It's fascinating.

"So, Tris?"

"Hm?" I respond to Marlene.

"Where's Four? I figured he'd be scared shitless since he's so protective of you." She laughs.

"Well… During my initiation, Tobias and I had to fight each other. I won, by the way." I smile. "He, unfortunately, got a good hit to my stomach. My spleen to be exact, which is why I'm here. He's not here because we were kissing and said 'I can't do this.' So I got up and left without a word to come here."

"Oh… Sorry for asking. You didn't have to answer."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mar, you're one of my best friends." I laugh.

"So he's mad at himself?"

"Yeah. That's why I didn't want to tell him about it. 'Cause he'd distance himself from me."

"Ah. I see."

"So," I take the subject off of me. "What about you and Uri? Could you ever imagine getting married? Having a life together?"

"Well, I guess I could see us getting married, but not having kids. He hasn't grown up, and I don't think he ever will." She pauses. "But that's why I love him."

"I love Uri the way he is though. He's so funny. When we all grow old together, he'll be the one making jokes about pissing himself all the time." I smile. "No matter what, his exuberance always shines."

"You're right."

Just then, the doctor enters the room and Mar unhooks the needle from my skin.

"Hello, I am Doctor Culder. You are Tris Prior, correct?"

"Yes, sir. How did you know that?"

"Everyone knows you." He laughs. "Anyway, we're going to need to take some X-rays, alright?"

I nod.

"Right this way."

**-Hour later-**

"Well, Ms. Prior," Dr. Culder say. "It seems you won't be needing surgery. Most cases do not, but if it's relatively bad, they do. It should heal in about a week or two. Until then, take it easy. No jumping on and off trains until you feel completely able to. You also need to wear this wrap around your waist when you sleep." He hands me the stuff. "And painkillers. You're all set to go."

"Thank you. Oh, and how does everybody know me like you said earlier?"

"Oh, Tris. You are dating the most handsome man in Dauntless who also happens to be a prodigy, just like you. You are known because the whole Divergent thing."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." I laugh. "It's been a long couple days. Thanks, Doc." I walk out.

As I approach the door, I hesitate. I don't why, but I do. I turn the knob slowly and see Tobias pacing up and down the hallway.

"Tris, where'd you go? I was so worried!" He grasps me into a big hug that makes me wince. I push back, not being able to bare the pain. "You're still mad." He states more than questions.

"No, it just hurt. The doctor said I didn't need surgery, just to lie back a little. I went to the infirmary, by the way. Maybe if you weren't being such an ass you could have come."

He sighs. "I know. I just felt like I'd become… _him_… since I hurt you…" I kiss him gently.

"You will never, ever become like that monster, Tobias," I whisper against his lips.

"I don't trust myself with you," he whispers. I don't even think he realizes that's a song lyric to Faint by Linkin Park, one of my favorites by them. Months later, I still remember every lyrics.

"Don't turn your back on me."

"I won't be ignored."

He and I smile.

"I didn't think you knew you'd even quoted them."

"I realized it right after I said it." He chuckles. "Seriously, I don't trust myself with you." He kisses me fervidly. I wrap my legs around his waist and he holds onto my butt as he carries us to our bedroom.

Let's just say I'm not following doctors orders by 'taking it easy.'

_That chapter was kind of boring and sucked. Sorry :(_

_-Reese_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Warning: I just felt like doing a super cliché chapter or two, 'cause I can do whatever I want. So there's gonna be T or D, BECAUSE I CAN. So don't gimme reviews on how stupid and cliché these next two chapters are._

_So last chapter I made the mistake of saying that the lyric 'I don't trust myself with you' was from Faint by Linkin Park, but it was From the Inside by them. Thorry._

**Tris P.O.V.**

Today is Friday. I got a hold of Fernando and told him we need to post-pone the faction until next weekend because of my spleen. He politely agreed, although I could tell he was disappointed.

My friends and I have already packed everything for the new faction. I have yet to get a job because it'd be pointless since I'm moving, anyway.

"Tobias?" I ask as we enter the living room, coming back from the dining hall for a late lunch.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever just wish that we could go back to Chicago? Like we never came here?" I sigh.

"Um, no, actually." He scratches his neck.

"Why not? I do."

"I guess because it'd be weird for two eighteen-year-olds to get married in the outside world." He shrugs. "I mean, people do it, but adults think they're young and foolish, thinking true love actually exists. It's different for me. _Us._" He points back and forth between the two of us. "I knew that ever since I told you I loved you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if we were still there, I'd follow you all the way to college. You wouldn't be able to get rid of me then, and you won't now. You'll be stuck with me. Forever." A moment of silence occurs. "Okay, that last 'forever' part sounded kind of creepy, but I mean it. As long as you put up with me, I'm going to be right by your side, every step along the way," he finishes.

"Thank you, Tobias." I smile up at him. "It'd be a lot easier if I had heels when I kiss you." I chuckle.

"You'd never take them off then." He smirks. "Besides, I love your height, it's perfect. Just like the rest of you."

I shake my head. "Tobias, your head can lie on mine when we hug. I'm like hella short. You're six feet tall while I'm about 5'4"."

"So? You fit perfectly into my chest. And the way my arm fits around your shoulder is like a puzzle piece."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I've got to go to Chrissy's to get ready for the party Zeke's having."

"What was that for again?"

"No reason. Just a random party. You know how he is." I shrug.

He nods. "Okay, now go and look pretty for me." He winks as he smirks.

I roll my eyes again and just walk out.

"Love you too!" He shouts sarcastically behind the closed door.

I walk to Chrissy's slowly, dreading going there. I know I've been her personal Barbie doll multiple times, but every time it only gets worse. Always trying to get me in a dress that practically emphasizes my vag hanging out gets a bit frustrating at times. I knock on her door and she immediately grabs my shirt and pulls me in.

"Chris, two rules. Minimal amounts of make-up, and I want my hair curled and down. Okay? Okay," I answer for her.

"You only like it down because Four likes it like that." She smirks and playfully.

I shrug. "Partially. Why did I have to come here at three o'clock if we have to be there at eight?" I ask.

"Because we'll probably get distracted arguing about what you're wearing and/or we'll get caught up talking." She chuckles.

"So, what am I not wearing that you picked out?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I actually think you'll really like it." She smiles sincerely.

"You say that every time."

"Just come with me." She drags me into her room and I see an outfit laying her bed.

"Since we already have most of our stuff packed, I figured I'd just buy you a new outfit!" She squeals.

"Okay, this is seriously the cutest outfit I will ever wear." It's a grey, loose, and baggy shirt with the letters 'DON'T go with the flow' in black and a tank top under it. Then there are black jeans beneath it. Then, on the side, there's really pulchritudinous dark grey combat boots on the side with a heel of about three inches on the inside, so you can't tell I'm actually wearing heels. _(A/N For all the Americans out there, pulchritudinous means pretty XD I'm American too, but I love the jokes!)_

"I picked out jeans with that shirt because the saying on it. Everyone will be wearing a skirt or dress like the rest of us girls. Therefore, a bunch of cute guys will notice you're simplicity. I mean, uhhh, Four will notice your simplicity. Four, yeah, that's what I meant," she tries to correct herself.

"If any other guys _beside _Four notice, they will be getting a beating from the both of us." I say that, although I realize that I've grown habituated to guys checking me out. I always ignore then, of course, but it gets pretty annoying.

"Then I guess every single guy there'll get beaten up." She shrugs.

"Yeah right, Chris. There are much prettier girls out there." I grab my clothes and head into her bathroom to change, not listening to her protests.

I change and stand in front of the full-length mirror. This looks really good together. Never thought I'd say this, but it almost makes me look beautiful. _Almost. _

I tell Chris she can come in and starts curling my hair into waves. After that, she applies my make-up. Minimally, like I told her to do.

"Tris," she says once she finishes with my entire outfit. "You look gorgeous," she says candidly.

"Almost." I smile.

"Okay, well I'm going to go get dressed. Want to see my outfit?"

"Sure. Thanks, by the way."

"Always."

She goes into her room and grabs the red dress hanging in the closet. It was the only thing hanging. The dress is a very dark maroon and very short.

She must see me observing the length because she says, "It's the way Will likes it, don't judge."

"Never said a word." I put my hands up in defense.

The next two hours are spent just talking between the two of us. When it's finally 7:55, we head out the door.

As we near, I hear the loud music thumping already. When we reach the door, we don't bother knocking since there are so many people. As I walk in, I see a bunch of cake-faced girls in skimpy dresses. I hate girls like that. I mean, Chris wears short dresses but nothing like the ones I see girls wearing on the dance floor. I just now realize that most of the people in the room are staring at me because I don't look like a slut. I just smirk and go find Tobias.

I still have never tasted a drop of alcohol. Not since the accident. I don't have a problem with anybody else drinking it; it's their lives, they can do whatever they want, but the smell of alcohol sickens me. I put up with though.

I see some guy I don't know talking to Tobias. He doesn't look like he's paying attention. I think he's scanning the room, probably searching for my blonde head. The guy leaves looking disappointed and Tobias just stands there leaning against the wall. I discreetly stand next to him and he doesn't even notice me.

"Hey pretty boy, you come here often?" I say seductively.

"I have a girl—" He turns to me and shock spreads across his face. "You look gorgeous." He looks me up and down.

"You know how you said you had a girlfriend?" I ask.

He nods curiously.

"You don't anymore." I keep a straight face and look forward.

"What?" He whispers, barely audible.

"I said you don't have a girlfriend. And you don't. You have a _fiancé, _Tobias. There's a difference." I finally turn toward him and see the frightened expression wipe away from his face.

"I thought you were breaking up with me or something! Don't do that!" He nudges me then frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask fretfully.

"You're wearing heels. I like your height without them. I thought we covered this."

"We did, but Chrissy picked out my outfit, so—"

"Wait, Chrissy picked _that_ out?"

I frown. "I thought you'd like it."

"I do," he rushes. "Completely. And so does every single guy in here. I just thought she's force you into a dress or something like that. I like this much better than any dress because when we play truth or dare, our friends won't see you in your bra and underwear. That's only for my eyes," he whispers the last part.

I roll my eyes and slap his chest half-heartedly. "They all have girlfriends. Now, let's go dance!"

_Open to suggestions for T or D. This'll be the only time I do something cliché, I promise. But every writer always has to have T or D at some point! Admit it, it's pretty amusing. I will take any suggestions, no matter how ridiculous XD_

_-Reese_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_I am using every dare you guys have given me, just tweaking them a little._

_This chapter is super short. I wanted T or D in just one chapter._

_Hopefully this is entertaining XD_

**Tobias P.O.V.**

Once the party clears out after a few hours, Zeke gathers us in his living room.

"Since I am the most amazing person in existence, I will go first." He is obviously drunk. "Uriah. I dare you too run into the Pit and put a lamp shade on your head and go around screaming, 'I HAVE FOUND THE LIGHT, I HAVE BEEN SAVED!'"

"Challenge accepted, brother." Uriah is stupid enough—and drunk enough—to do that. Uriah and Marlene come back in, laughing like lunatics.

"Uri got yelled at by Harrison to shut up and go to bed."

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to track down the person you hate most and beat them up."

Marcus is in Chicago, so it's impossible for me to do that. "I could go to court for that man. Even though this is Dauntless, I refuse to be reckless."

Uriah huffs. "Fine."

"Tris, truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Truth."

"PAN—"

"No!" I shout. "How many kids would you want in the future and what names?"

"Two. Tara and Brooklyn, both girls obviously. Chris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put melted chocolate on Will's face and lick it all off."

"I accept!" she says eagerly. She, Tris, and Will all run into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Will comes back in with a brown face.

"I'm going to the bathroom." We all laugh.

"Truth or Dare, Shauna?" Chris asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Zeke. Blindfolded. But, I can position you."

"Challenge accepted. Get the blindfold."

Chris gets the blindfold out of Tris's pocket.

"Were you guys planning this one or something?" I ask them.

They nod. Chrissy puts it on Shauna and positions her right in front of Zeke's man-boob. Shauna kisses him right there and slips the blindfold off then laughs.

"Trissy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Seven minutes in heaven with Four."

"That's all you got?" She raises her eyebrows. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? Fireworks?"

I quickly get up and lead her into the spare bedroom and immediately push her against the door as our lips connect. My hands travel under her tank-top and slide up her hips. Her hands travel all the way down to my butt. She jumps up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I pepper kisses down her neck.

"Tobias," she whispers in satisfaction.

My phone buzzes, telling me we only have one minute left. I pull back, and she fixes her hair.

"They're probably listening. Want to have some fun?" she whispers. "Follow my lead."

She bangs on the door repeatedly. "Fourrrrr!"

I grin and see what she's doing. It's hard to contain my laughter. "God, Tris!" I fake-groan.

"Four, I'm- I'm, ohhhhhhh." I grin widely. This is too funny.

"Triiiiis. You do me so good!"

They burst through the door with horror on their face. Tris and I are now laughing, rolling on the floor.

"You guys are awful!" Christina yells, but can't help to laugh with us.

"C'mon, you guys. That was pretty hilarious," I say.

They all just shake their heads, grinning as we walk back into the living.

"Truth or dare… Zeke."

"Dare. Duh, Trissy."

"Give Chrissy a make-over."

"Revenge. Is. Sweet."

Minutes later, Zeke comes back in.

"Do you remember those vines we used to watch with Ry Doon?" Zeke asks.

"Yes." We laugh.

"Well, I present to you, the new Ry Doon!"

Chrissy comes out in a brunette wig and smeared lipstick, just like a clown. "It's a beautiful day!" she squeaks just like him.

"Chrissy, that's the perfect voice he does!" Tris says.

"I know right?"

"Truth or dare… Four?"

"Truth."

"How many times have you had sex in the past week?"

I think for a minute.

"The fact that you even have to think about it disgusts me," he shivers.

I roll my eyes. "I think like nine."

"Dude! Two days it was twice! How are you two not exhausted?"

"Well… One day we kinda just had a marathon." I laugh. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Run up to the first person you see and sing Baby by Justin Bieber."

"Awe, hell naw!" She takes off her shirt. "I hate that man-baby. Uri, I dare you to put on a donut suit and run through the Pit saying 'DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY JELLY?'"

"Yes!"

"How do you guys have a do—"

"Don't ask." Zeke waves me off.

Uriah comes back in from the Pit again minutes later, laughing with Marlene. "He got in trouble with Harrison again saying 'Dammit, Uriah, how many drinks have you had?'"

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Run into the Pit asking if anyone has XL condom."

His face pales, but he gets up anyway. Chrissy goes with him. A couple minutes later, Harrison barges in.

"You idiots are going to bed. _Now." _It's safe to say everybody is scared of him, so we leave. I get up, pulling Tris with me.

Once we are out in the hallway, Tris raises her arms. "Carry me?" she asks like a four-year-old.

I pick her up, bridal style. Her arms wrap around my neck and she nuzzles her face into my chest.

_It's my 50__th__ document! I am not proud of this chapter, but oh well. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_I feel like the biggest douche lord on Earth right now for not updating in a week DX I sowwy._

_-Reese_

**Tris P.O.V.**

Today is Sunday. The day we move to Divergent.

"Are you nervous?" Tobias asks as we get out of bed.

"No." I pause. "Terrified. Are you?"

He shrugs. "Kind of. I'm not the one running a faction here." He smirks.

"Well duh, but you're basically right by my side the entire time."

"Yes I am, and no matter how hard you try, you can't get rid of me."

"Damn," I mutter under my breath.

"Hey!"

"Kidding! I'm kidding, calm yourself. Vous etes la raison pour laquelle je suis en vie en ce moment." I took French when I was a kid just for fun, and that's about the only sentence I've memorized. I memorized it because I thought I'd have someone to say it to. It's sad I had to wait nineteen years to say it though.

"That was very sexy." He chuckles. "What did it mean?"

"You're the reason I'm alive right now."

He just rolls over on top of me and kisses me. His hands slide up my shirt and take it off. I do the same with his. As I feel his defined abs, I pull back. "Tobias, we have to get ready." He groans and peppers kisses down my neck. "Do you mind?"

"No, you're amazing."

I roll my eyes and push him off of me. "Just for that you don't get to join me in the shower." I stick my tongue out and sprint into the bathroom, locking it behind me. He pounds on the door.

"Trissy! Let me in!" he whines.

"I don't think so, bucko." I take off my clothes and hop into the shower.

After a minute or two, I hear the shower curtain slide over a little and startle me. I see Tobias's head peaking through.

"Tobias, get out of here!" I turn my body around so he can only see me butt.

"You know I've seen you plenty of times like that." He winks.

"Wow. Get out."

He sighs and walks out. Right before he leaves, I say, "Wait. How did you get the door open?"

"Bobby pin." He laughs. I roll my eyes and hear him slam the door. Not that I don't love showering with him, but this is about the only place I can be alone with my thoughts.

**-Few hours later-**

"Did everything go okay?" Fernando greets us as we enter the doors of the new apartment building.

"Went fine for me." I shrug. Everyone nods.

"Well, you guys get to pick your apartments, so go ahead."

"I call top floor!" Uriah shouts.

"Me too!" Zeke says.

"Ah ah ah, I'm the leader, I get the top floor."

"Trissy, that it isn't fair!" Zeke exclaims.

"I can make you factionless at any moment." I cross my arms.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" He crosses his arms and pouts.

"Zeke." I put a hand on his shoulder. "The reason that bad things happen to you, is because you're a dumbass."

"I'll be in apartment number one…" he says. Shauna rolls her eyes and follows him.

"Then I guess Mar and I share the top floor with you guys." Uri sprints up the stairs.

"I get apartment number four!" I shout and turn to Tobias and wink. I run upstairs and see apartment number three's door wide open.

"This place is awesome, Trissy!" He runs up to me and hugs me.

"Just like me!" I exclaim.

"Of course." He pulls back winks dramatically.

"You're a jackass," I say and walk over to my new apartment. The door is already wide open, so I'm assuming Tobias is in there already. I walk in and shut the door behind me.

"Tobias?" I ask.

"In the bedroom," he shouts back. I walk through a hallway and peek through each door, the bedroom being at the end of the hallway.

I look around the room. It looks pretty nice. The bed is over by the window and the closet is across from the bed. That's all that's in the room, but I like the simplicity. I see Tobias sprawled out on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"You like it?"

"Yeah. A lot." I just stare at him, not the room.

He rolls his eyes and smirks. He pats the spot next to him as he rolls over onto his stomach. I decide to straddle his back, putting my legs on either side of him. I take off his shirt and begin to give him a massage.

"Tris," he says firmly.

"Sorry." I blush furiously. "I thought you'd like it." I roll off of him.

"No. I like it a lot, actually. It's just…" He takes a deep breath. "I don't like it when you have to see or touch my scars."

I laugh right in his face. "You're joking, right?"

"You don't understand, Tris!" He puts his shirt back on and walks into the kitchen.

"You really want to talk about what I don't understand? Because I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly." I point to myself as I follow him.

"How? How would you understand the repulsiveness of scars, Tris?"

"You've got to be kidding." I chuckle bitterly.

"God, Tris, is everything a joke to you?"

"No! You're just too egocentric to realize what I'm talking about!"

He scoffs. "What—" His mouth drops open slightly. "Oh my god, Tris. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." He pulls me into such a tight hug I can't move my arms.

"Yeah. I have them too, Tobias. If anything, I should be more insecure than you. I mean you're hotter, you have a better body, and—"

"Stop, Tris. Don't be ridiculous. We both have insecurities, obviously. We don't mend ourselves, we mend each other. And that's the way it'll be for the rest of our lives."

"Who says I'll put up with you for that long?" I question.

"Me." He pulls back and kisses me. I reach under his shirt and run my hand over every scar.

"You can't stop me from touching your scars, because I love them. It's made you a stronger person, and I admire that," I mumble against his lips. His just connects them again and lays his hands on my stomach.

"We both have scars, inside and out," I mumble.

"Shut up and kiss me." He pulls my back closer to him. He pushes me up against the counter. He doesn't bother lifting me so I'm sitting on it, and I make no effort to. I know he likes my height just the way it is, just like the rest of me. He runs his hands through my loose hair, and they travel down to my butt. One of my hands lies on his cheek. His hand wraps around it and just presses my hand to his face. I pull back, resting my forehead on his.

"You have no idea—" I begin.

"How much I love you."

I give him a strange look. "How did you know I'd say that?"

"Because I'm the person that knows you best." He smirks.

"I don't know, you might be tied with Chrissy."

"Has Chrissy seen you naked?" He grins.

I pull away and smack his chest. "Pervert."

"It's only perverted if you make it perverted." He shrugs.

"Dirty-minded you." I glare at him. I sit up on the counter, gripping the edge of it with my hands.

"That's me, Four the Pervert."

I laugh. "How do you even exist?"

"Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much—"

"You idiot!" I chuckle. "I mean, you're attractive and nice. I thought neither of those things would ever go together."

"Awww, so that means you had no hope for men before me?" He presses his hand to his heart.

"You know, you're acting a lot like Uriah right now."

"I'm pretty sure Uriah wouldn't do this," he says huskily. He kisses me roughly.

"You're right, but I can't continue this. Let's unpack."

"You're no fun." He frowns.

As I begin to unpack the suitcase, I hear a bang, and a scream.

_I have the last chapter and epilogue already written *makes evil face* Muahahaha._

_-Evil lil me_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_About the scar thing with Tris: She had scars on her stomach from self-harm. Think back to the bathing suit incident._

_About the__** last chapter and epilogue**__ thing: The ending will be nearing soon, probably in about four or five chapters. Sorry, but nothing lasts forever. After I finish this, I probably will not post another story because I already have SWNS and I'm pretty busy. But once I do have time, I already have two ideas that I'm debating on using. Let me know if you want to hear them. I can PM you or just put it right here in the author's note._

_AND THANK YOU FOR OVER 400 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU._

**Tris P.O.V. **

I rush downstairs to see what the hell just happened. I see blood surrounding a groaning, factionless man's torso, and a shaking Uriah, down on his knees. Christina must have been the one that screamed, because she's the only other person out here.

"Uriah," I whisper and rush to his side. "What happened?"

"He… He attacked me, and then he told me to let him into the faction because he was also Divergent. I said something like 'I can't. Sorry.' Then he attacked me with the gun… And I instantly fought back out of instinct. He was holding the gun to my head… I didn't mean to shoot him. I didn't mean to. I thought that it was empty… And I was so scared I hadn't even realized I pulled the trigger. I just killed a man."

"Hey." I hug him. "You don't know if he's dead yet." We look over to see paramedics surrounding the passed out man.

"I killed him. I'm a murderer, Tris!" he exclaims.

"No you're not. It was self-defense. Let's go inside, okay?"

"No." He shakes his head vigorously. "Mar can't see me like this. Not now."

I pause. "Okay. We can go to my place. I'll kick Four out. C'mon."

He hesitates. "Okay."

I lead him upstairs, brushing past all of our friends, and an annoyed looking Tobias. I roll me eyes discreetly at his jealousy.

We step inside my apartment—locking the door behind us—and he plops his entire body on the couch. I take the love seat across from him.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Dauntless cake," he grumbles through the couch cushion.

"I'm on it." I get up from the couch and make my way inside the kitchen.

He come in a second later and says, "I was joking. You don't have to."

"Well as long as I get some, I'm all in." I chuckle.

"I'll do the—"

"No," I interrupt. My cake is perfect the way I make it. You will not touch anything but the counter. Got it? I don't want you burning down my apartment within the first few hours." I smirk and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine, I see how it is."

"Okay, let's get started." I rub my hands together and begin to work my magic.

While I'm frosting the cake, I hear a bang on the door.

"Tris? You can't lock me out forever," Tobias says, annoyed.

"Yes I can! I'm the leader!" I retort.

"Yeah, but I'm your fiancé who you can't resist!"

I mumble, "Sometimes I can. Like right about now."

Uriah cackles loudly, probably on accident because he immediately covers his mouth with his palm.

"Stop being a jealous prick!" I yell back.

"What?" Tobias scoffs. "I'm not being a jealous prick!"

"Your choice of words would beg to differ!"

"Oh, burn," Uriah yells like a troll.

"Just give us two minutes!" I roll my eyes as I finish spreading the frosting on the cake. I cut out half the cake and put it on a plate, handing it to Uriah to take to his apartment.

"I love you," he whispers dramatically with wide eyes.

"I know. Now I have to deal with my annoying-ass fiancé, so if you don't mind." I nod my head towards the door.

"I don't know how you deal with him." He shakes his head. "He's so…" He thinks for a second. "Closed-off? I don't know." He shrugs. "See you later, Tris." He walks out the door.

Tobias steps in the kitchen while I'm cleaning up. "What was all that about?"

"What was all what about?" I ask and step past him, into the bedroom the change out of my messy clothes.

"What was with you and Uri?" He follows me into our bedroom.

"He was freaking out, so I made him cake. Is that okay? Do I need your permission now?" I take my bra and shirt off and change into one of Tobias's large shirts.

"No, Tris. I just thought Marlene should be the one to comfort him, don't you think?"

"That's a lie and you know it." I take off my pants and underwear, putting clean ones on.

"I mean…" He scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're right."

"About?" I ask.

"Me being a jealous prick with his head up his ass." He rolls his eyes.

"Ding, ding, ding! You are correct-o!"

"I'm sorry. I don't like sharing you with anyone else." He grins.

"I don't like sharing you either, but I don't act jealous, even though I am."

He furrows his eyebrows and smiles. "Are you serious?"

I shrug. "Yeah, but the only reason I love you is because your body." I wink and walk back into the living room.

"That's a lie!" He follows me and snuggles onto the love seat with me.

"That's true. I like your eyes, too."

"That goes right back at you, Trissy." He smirks. "How do you even have those eyes? Neither your mom nor dad have those eyes."

"It's because I'm amazing." I flip my hair dramatically.

"You've finally learned."

We pause for a minute or two, and then I blurt out, "The guy that I had my first kiss with is going to be my husband." I chuckle to myself. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Me either."

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"I just never imagined myself getting married since I'm kind of just… not a sensitive guy, you know?"

I huff. "Yeah, sure, because that's _totally _true."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you _are_ sensitive, but you just won't admit it."

"I'm sensitive towards you, and that's it."

"Usually, unless you're being Four when you're with me, then I'll get really annoyed and probably hurt you. But usually Tobias is there. Hopefully we can just get rid of Four all together, one day."

"That will be on our wedding day."

"Why that day in particular?"

"I'm not using some high school nickname at my wedding. That's beyond douche-lord level."

"That is extremely correct." I lean up to kiss him, but hear a knock on the door.

"Every time," I mumble. I get up and open the door.

I smile. "Mom."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**So, this is**__**the last chapter**__, epilogue will be up soon, probably two days. I'm just literally such an awful person. You have to read the epilogue to understand the ending, so don't freak out and delete my story or something, okay? I'm sorry for your 'jumping to conclusions' syndrome. It's not my fault, so just calm your titties and don't kill me til the epilogue, alright?_

**Tris P.O.V.**

**-Many months later-**

Yesterday, Fernando had a check-up to see how things were going in the faction. It's been six months of living here, and we get a new pack of initiates in three days.

Tobias and I still have no clue when we'll be getting married, and we haven't said a word to each other. Maybe he's nervous about it or something?

Christina and Zeke are training the transfers with the half-aptitude of Dauntless—there obviously can't be any Divergent-borns choosing. Tobias and Uriah are basically my right-hand-men. They're basically leaders, too.

I easily get up and out of bed. _Too _easily. I've grown accustomed to having Tobias's arms wrapped around my waist. I hear pounding footsteps outside the apartment complex. I open the window to see a swarm of, blue, black, white, red, yellow, and grey in the town square, where each faction meets. And also where my apartment happens to be.

As I swing open the door, all eyes are on me. I'm wearing one of Tobias's huge shirts and a pair of yoga shorts.

I hear a man's voice speak. "Four, go ahead and take Six, will you? I can handle the rest of them." Fernando. A few months ago, my mother told me to tell Caleb to research the simulation serums. I told him, but he never got back to me. I thought I could trust Fernando. I thought wrong.

Fernando leads all members to Abnegation. He's attacking Abnegation.

Now it's just Tobias and I as I slowly hear the rhythmic footsteps fade away.

"Tobias," I whisper. "Tobias," I repeat, more firm this time. He ignores me and attacks.

Luckily, I've fought him before and know how he operates. I hit him with a jab to the throat. He quickly recovers and slams me on the ground. He holds his arms across my throat to keep me down. With his available hand, he reaches for his gun. I struggle beneath him, but I'm not getting anywhere.

"Tobias, it's me. Please don't do this. I know you're stronger than this stupid sim."

His eyebrows come together, as if his fighting himself off. He looks away. He told me in his fear landscape is shooting someone, but every time, he has to look away. I see his finger slightly tighten on the trigger, and I brace myself.

The only thing that comes to mind for last words is, "I love you, Tobias."

I expect to hear a bang and see darkness, but I don't. Just a very frightful and wide-eyed Tobias.

"Tris," he breathes. We sit there is silence. He gets up, finally, pulling me with him, and he immediately smashes his lips with mine. Then he pulls back and looks everywhere but my eyes.

"I almost killed you. I almost killed the most important person in my life. For the second time."

"My spleen was _not _a life-threatening situation, Tobias."

"Does it matter? Just being with you is dangerous. I'm too selfish to even realize you'd be better off without me. It'd be for you own—" He pauses. "See? I'm already turning into him. If you don't stay away from me, you'll end up like my mother."

"You're joking, right?" I chuckle.

"No, Tris! I'm not joking!" he yells.

Now I'm angry. "You're right. You're selfish, but so am I. I know you love me, and you won't stop loving me, so let's do us both a favor and just shut up."

He looks away for a few seconds, refusing to meet my eyes, and then he kisses me.

I pull back and say, "Let's go kick some Erudite ass." We start running in their direction.

"Fernando is attacking Abnegation because he believes they are useless. It was the only thing he was ranting on and on about when I was in the sim."

"Why wouldn't he just take only Dauntless, though? They're already trained to kill," I say.

"The serum turns everyone into Dauntless. They are killers when injected, even if you're an Amity. Fernando's gone mad."

"That sick son of a bitch. He's insane," I rant.

As we run in silence, I see a blur of grey on the ground. I keep running, thinking it's nothing. I stop in my tracks and quickly run back to her. Her lifeless body, just lying there, limp.

"Mom," I cry out. All too quickly, I get the memory of being in the same position in the living room. Except this time, she's actually gone.

I see Tobias crouch down beside me. "Tris," he whispers. "We have to go. Every second we waste, another Abnegation dies."

I stand up out of anger. "Why does it always have to be her?"

He hugs me. "I don't know, but that's the way life is. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, but you have to learn to make the most of it."

"You're right. Every second we waste, another Abnegation dies. Let's go."

One. _Dead_. Two. _Dead_. Three. _Dead_. Four. _Dead._ Four Abnegation members, gone. All because I'm not running fast enough. I pick up the pace, ignoring the burning sensation in my lungs.

"Tris," Tobias breathes. "Slow down, we're here." He pulls me into an alley, and I peek around the corner to see a rainbow of colors pulling blobs of grey out of their own homes. What has Fernando thinking murdering innocent people could possibly be the solution to a better life? He's gone absolutely mad.

"What's the game plan?" Tobias asks.

Then it hits me. I could save hundreds lives, but one wrong move, they'll all be dead.

"We need to get Fernando to shut down the sim," I simply say. But we both know it'll never be that simple. There are so many other scenarios, good and bad ones.

"Okay. No matter what, we have to stick together, alright?"

I shake my head. "I love you," I whisper. "I'm so sorry, but know that I love you, and I always will." I run out, shooting everyone in my way.

"Tris!" Tobias yells. I can hear the fear in his voice. And it's in this moment, that I know—I _know_—that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different. I'm brave because I have the courage to stand up for another. I am selfless because I just sacrificed my own life for hundreds of others.

I walk up to Fernando and point the gun straight into temple, yet he doesn't seem frightened.

I feel a sharp sting in my neck. A sim? That's all he's got? But I go with it.

"Kill Four," he demands. "Do it, or you die. Your choice."

"You think you can control me with a _serum?_ You're a funny guy, Fernando. Real funny. So go ahead and shoot me. I guess you're just too scared of me, right? I could take over the city at any second, and you see me as a threat to your power. So you know what? Kill me, go ahead."

"Gladly." He shoots me, except the bullet doesn't hit. I feel my body on the pavement, lying next to a bleeding Tobias. He took that bullet to the leg for me.

"Tobias!" I cry. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too. Just hold on, okay? I'm about to kill some bitches." I get up angrily.

"Ruin them," he whispers.

I walk up to Fernando with no weapons in my hands. I punch him in the throat then press his eyes into his head with my thumbs. He collapses to the ground. He's dead. All of the sleepwalkers turn to me and point their guns at me.

I hear multiple clicks, but one bang.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

_Tomorrow, I will post an A/N with my ideas for a story or two, and a thank you note :)_

**Tris P.O.V.**

But it never comes. I see a bright light above me. I feel a hand squeezing mine. I squeeze it back, letting him know I'm here. At least, I'm assuming it's a 'him' because of the way his hands feel. I want so badly to open my eyes, but it feels like someone has lied 1,000 pounds on them. I give the hand another strong squeeze and slowly open my eyes.

"Tris," he whispers. Tobias.

He has a cut on the corner of his eyebrow. I reach out to touch it with the remaining strength I have left. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Tris, don't. I'm perfectly fine. You, however, are not." He grabs my chin and lightly kisses me. I want this to last forever, but he pulls back.

"Where am I?" I look at my surroundings.

"The hospital where your mom was at."

"So… I'm in Chicago?" This doesn't make any sense. That means all of the faction things… were a dream? "How?"

"What do you mean? You were born and raised here, Tris."

"What's today's date?" I ask hurriedly.

"January 12th, you've been in a coma for four days."

"I guess four's my lucky number." I smirk. "What happened?"

"Well, we went to that Three Days Grace concert on the 8th, and someone was about to hit a deer. They swerved, crashing into us. The snow didn't really help, either."

"So," I whisper, "all of that… was a dream." I shake my head.

"What was a dream?" he asks.

I shake my head and smile. It was so descriptive and detailed… how could it not be real? "Nothing. What time is it?"

"About three A.M. I'll go get the doctor."

After running some tests, he tells me I'll be able to go home tomorrow.

Once he leaves, I say, "Can you lay here with me?" I pat the bed.

"No, the doctor specifically told me not to. But I can scoot the couch over and hold your hand." He smirks.

I grumble, "Fine."

I grasp his hand as I scoot to the edge of the bed.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Those words make my life worth living."

I smile.

This is what love feels like.

This is what happy feels like.

People think I have a typical life because I seem pretty, have a hot boyfriend, or I'm 'popular,' but I'm quite the opposite, really. So, to all those expectations, I only have one thing to say: Go to hell, because I sure proved all of them wrong.

**THE END**


	24. Chapter 24

THANK YOU!

First up: I know a lot of you want me to do a one-shot of Tobias proposing called 'I Do' a few years later in their lives. Tell me if you do in the reviews, and I can make it happen!

Second: My ideas after SWNS.

**Just Friends**

Tobias was the fat kid in high school. He got picked on, but he always had one girl by his side. Tris. The popular, smart, not to mention, most attractive, girl in school. He's been in love with her since 15, but she sees him as a brother. Like a close brother, not an annoying, obnoxious, jerk brother. Tobias comes back six years later to his hometown, Highland, Maryland, as Four, the hot, skinny, player who runs a graphic design business. He decided he hadn't liked L.A., it was too busy, and too many annoying people just like him. He moves back to his little town, hoping, praying that he will be just as accepted as he was back when he was an eighteen-year-old.  
Tris is working at the local bar as a bartender at The Pit. She's not slutty at all, just there to make money since her family can't afford it until she heads to college. When she sees Four, though, she doesn't believe her eyes. Is the friend-zone really inescapable?

**Anonymous**

Anonymous, along with everybody else, is in juvenile detention. She's in there for unknown reasons. They want to know who she is—what she did. They want dirt. 'They' meaning Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Christina, and Four, of course. They're all friends, in there for the same reason with the same sentence, one year for popping every single tire in the school parking lot on the last day of their sophomore year. They don't regret it. Nobody in juvy does. As for Anonymous, who they call 'Nonny,' nobody knows her story, nor will she talk about it. Read as they try find out her back-story, bothering her until she's a madwoman.  
You want to know who she is? I think we both know the answer to that question. Tris.

Third: Thank you. Thank you all so much who have stuck with my story from the beginning, like **Lucy, Bookworm46, TrueDivergentFan, FourEatonFourever, mileyismyhorse, TheFaultinDivergent, Booknrd187, and ellie2297, and so many more. **That was my first fanfic, and you guys supported me so much, and I honestly can't ask for any more. Just… Thank you. I want to be writer or publisher when I get older, and your reviews really give me too much of an ego XD Anyway, if you liked this story, you can check out Shell With No Soul if you want more of my writing by me. (I will update frequently with longer chapters.)

AGAIN- Thank you guys so much. It's been incredible.

**PLEASE ANSWER QUESTIONS FROM ABOVE^^^ THEY'LL HELP ME OUT IMMENSELY. **


End file.
